


Blue Neighbourhood

by oshporn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhun, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Basketball, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sebaek - Freeform, chanchen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshporn/pseuds/oshporn
Summary: Baekhyun Miller ainda se lembrava do verão de 1990. Quando encontrou os olhos azuis acolhedores de Sehun Lancaster – o novo vizinho – pela primeira vez, no entanto, no ano de 1994, depois da melhor noite da sua vida foi que as coisas se tornaram complicadas para ambos.E depois de três anos, Baekhyun não imaginava que seu vizinho iria voltar para bagunçar a vida pacífica que tinha construído naquela pequena vizinhança. E que voltar a amar o armador de basquete poderia ser tão doloroso.[ SEBAEK!90's | COLEGIAL!AU | BASKETBALL | SIDE: CHANCHEN ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	1. INTRO: Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Vim aqui postar meu pequeno bebê azul, agradeço a qualquer pessoinha que venha aqui e tenha interesse em ler. Fico realmente agradecida 💙

-

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

-

  
  


I know you’re seeing black and white.

_(Eu sei que você está enxergando em preto e branco)_

So I'll paint you a clear-blue sky.

_(Então eu vou pintar um céu limpo e azul para você)_

Without you I am colour-blind.

_(Sem você eu me torno daltônico)_

It's raining every time I open my eyes.

_(Chove cada vez em que abro meus olhos)_

_— Blue, Troye Sivan (feat. Alex Hope)_

  
  


☁

  
  


_July 01st, 1990 - Sunday._

_Venice - LA, California._

Desde que se entendia por gente Baekhyun Miller sempre adorou fazer amigos, ser sociável era o seu forte e vivia a se comunicar até com as conchinhas que achava na beira da praia, como dizia sua mãe. Mas Baekhyun também era muito curioso e tinha a imaginação leve como o vento, por isso não era novidade vê-lo ficar tão intrigado com o novo garoto que iria morar em seu bairro, mais especificamente, na casa em frente a sua. 

Estavam no começo do verão, o calor seria quase insuportável se não fosse pelo ventinho gostoso do ventilador e a brisa que entrava pela janela do quarto para ajudar a refrescar. No entanto toda aquela harmonia no ambiente não combinava com a bagunça que os dois garotinhos com seus quase dez anos de idade faziam.

— Chanyeol! Sai daí, você já viu demais. — Baekhyun falou emburrado, empunhando o amigo um tantinho maior que si para longe do telescópio que ganhara antecipadamente de aniversário – visto que não conseguia esperar uma semana para o abrir no dia de sua festa – posto estrategicamente em sua janela. Conseguiu tirar o amigo de lá e segurou na pontinha da lente do instrumento, colocando um de seus olhinhos no visor de vidro enquanto fechava o outro para ter uma visão melhor do que acontecia na casa da frente. Sua mãe havia lhe avisando que naquela manhã de domingo os vizinhos se mudariam definitivamente e que faria uma visita a tarde para dar às boas-vinda à vizinhança. 

Então tinham convidado seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol Parker, para irem jogar no fliperama perto de casa e depois eles também iriam bisbilhotar o novo garoto. Deu uma olhadinha rápida vendo apenas um caminhão parado em frente a casa azul e uns homens com um uniforme estranho tirar várias caixas do automóvel. Logo um carro parou atrás e saíram simultaneamente seus novos vizinhos. Uma mulher elegante, um homem de feições severas e um garotinho parecido com o pai. Aquele garotinho com madeixas escuras seria seu novo vizinho.

— E se eles tiverem vindo de outro espaço só pra dominar o nosso bairro, Baek? Não podemos perder nosso título! — Chanyeol disse afobado, voltando pra perto do amigo.

— Que mané título?! Acorda, Channie, somos homenzinhos agora, gente fina! — Respondeu o Miller, focando a lente do telescópio no menino que parecia ter a mesma idade deles e abriu um largo sorriso que mostrava sua nova janelinha, após o dente da frente ter caído semana passada. Mas seu sorriso logo se tornou uma feição séria e preocupada, ele diria que estava cada vez mais curioso sobre o garoto novo. — Aquele menino não parece muito feliz, Yeol, será que ele é sempre assim?

— Ou é alienígena, e se ele vier em nome da Hidra? Ou pior, do Darth Vader. — Retrucou fazendo um beicinho contrariado. 

O menor se segurou para não zombar o amigo que vivia dizendo que eles estavam sob ameaça e que logo seriam destruídos pela _Death Star_ . Mas Baekhyun também admitia ter um pouquinho de medo do carinha da máscara que falava engraçado, mas sabia que as forças nunca o abandonaria mesmo que elas não tinham despertado, _ainda_. Voltou a olhar um pouquinho mais, vendo o menininho entrar na casa junto com os pais e assim sumir de sua vista. 

— Vamos descobrir, meu caro Watson, ou não me chamo Baekhyun Holmes! — Disse todo orgulhoso de si mesmo, ajeitando a camiseta surrada de seu super herói favorito, o _Iron Man_. — Até lá, temos que terminar a nossa fortaleza, Chanyeol. 

— Desculpa, cara, mas minha mãe disse que eu tinha que ir pra casa mais cedo hoje. — O maior falou meio amuado pois queria ficar mais tempo com o amigo para brincar. — Mas amanhã a gente vai poder terminar. — Disse voltando com o sorriso animado.

— Podemos sim, Channie, até amanhã! — Sorriu para o amigo e se despediu com um abraço, que foi retribuído com o mesmo entusiasmo, e logo depois o amigo saiu do cômodo. Voltou a olhar no telescópio, vendo em pouco tempo o amigo subir em sua bicicleta vermelha e então seguir o caminho da rua de trás de sua casa. 

Suspirou, estava sozinho de novo e nem eram cinco da tarde ainda. Teria que arrumar mais amigos para brincar, Chanyeol estava quase sempre o abandonando. Mas deixou esses pensamentos de lado quando começou a sentir um cheirinho gostoso dos bolos que sua mãe fazia e, sentindo a fome bater forte, foi correndo para a cozinha no andar de baixo, já se arrependendo por ouvir a mãe aos berros.

— Baekhyun Miller, quantas vezes vou ter que falar que não é pra descer as escadas correndo? 

— Desculpa, mamãe. — Fez um biquinho que no mesmo instante arrancou sorrisos da progenitora, era de sorriso fácil como o filho. — Mas sabe, eu senti um cheirinho gostoso? 

O menor ficou na pontinha dos pés pra ver o bolo que sua amada mãe começava a decorar, já sentindo a boca salivar e a barriga roncar. Amava quando sua mãe cozinhava algo, embora ela não fosse fã de doces e muito menos de fazê-los, sempre deixava a tarefa de cozinhar para seu pai. Ainda sim eram maravilhosos. 

— Esse bolo não é pra você, menino guloso, é para os novos vizinhos... — Olhou para o filho vendo sua carinha emburrada e riu. — Mas se quiser comer, venha comigo entregar o bolo. E você vai poder convidar o filho dos Lancaster para sua festa na semana que vez. 

Baekhyun pensou muito na resposta mas, ao ouvir seu estômago roncar, ignorou tudo na cabeça e seguiu de mãos dadas com a mãe até a casa do novo vizinho. Sorridente e simpático como a mamãe sempre o ensinou. 

Assim que chegaram foram atendidos por uma senhora ainda mais bonita e que possuía um rosto jovial assim como sua mãe, cabelos longos e escuros. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Baekhyun foi seus olhos, azuis. E seguindo seu olhar para o garoto ao seu lado. Baekhyun se viu hipnotizado nas íris azuis e, embora estivesse calor, o Miller sentiu um seu corpo tremer com o olhar intenso e gélido que recebia. Nem mesmo os garotos malvados da escola o encaravam daquele jeito. 

— Olá, sou Lauren Miller, é um prazer conhecê-la senhora Lancaster. Este é meu filho Baekhyun. — Baekhyun ouvia sua mãe falando mas apenas mantinha sua atenção no garotinho que estava ao lado da mulher bonita. — Trouxe um bolo para dar as boas vindas à vizinhança.

— Oh, é muita gentileza, mas pode apenas me chamar de Lillian. — A mulher sorriu, pegando o bolo. — Por favor entre, vamos tomar um chá. 

— Espero não incomodar. — Lauren falou, enquanto puxava o filho para dentro da residência o fazendo desviar seus olhinhos do garotinho que também se mantinha quieto lhe olhando com toda a sua curiosidade. 

— Imagina, filho vá brincar com Baekhyun, mostre a ele seus brinquedos. — A senhora Lancaster disse enquanto ia em direção a cozinha sendo seguida pela senhora Miller, deixando os menininhos na sala, ambos ficavam apenas se encarando como dois estranhos enquanto se sentavam no sofá.

Baekhyun tinha refletindo sobre fazer amizade com o menino novo, ainda o achava completamente estranho e dava medo o modo como as íris azuis pareciam lhe penetrar a alma. No entanto, também não aguentava mais ficar naquele silêncio, sua língua formigava para dizer qualquer coisa que se passasse em sua mente barulhenta e por isso se pronunciou primeiro. Ele era garoto corajoso afinal.

— Oi, eu sou o Baekhyun, mas pode me chamar de Baek mesmo e qual o seu nome? — Disse se virando na direção do menino.

— Sehun Lancaster.

Foi inevitável não sentir um desânimo perante uma resposta tão rápida e curta, mesmo que o pequeno Miller tenha perguntado seu nome. Baekhyun até mesmo sentiu um pequeno arrepio pelo modo como o outro se pronunciou, parecia ríspido e sem importância, mas nada daquilo acabava com a animação do garotinho. 

— Se... Sehun? Parece um nome chato se você falar assim.

— É em homenagem ao meu avô! Ele foi um grande guerreiro na guerra! Não tem nada de chato nisso. — Respondeu o outro emburrado, o que arrancou um risinho de vitória no rostinho do pequeno Baekhyun.

— Como o Capitão América? — O menor perguntou olhando o menininho de cabelos escuro um tantinho curioso. 

— É, ele foi um grande herói na guerra. — Respondeu se gabando pela comparação. 

— Ele é um traíra duas caras! O Homem de Ferro é muito melhor, ele sim é um verdadeiro herói e muito mais inteligente. — O Miller se exaltou, defendendo seu herói.

— Não é nada, ele é só um riquinho bobo dentro de uma armadura feia! — O pequeno Lancaster se levantou, batendo seu pé no chão, um bico fofo nos lábios e as mãos se formando em punhos pequenos. 

— Não é não, você que é bobo. — Baekhyun levantou também, notando que era um pouquinho menor que o outro garoto. Poderia levar uma bela surra, maldita era aquela sua maneira de não conseguir controlar o que dizia, ainda mais se fossem bobagens como aquelas. Ele também olhou para o beicinho que o menino fazia, era igualzinho ao seu quando fazia birra aos pais. Quis rir, Sehun até que era adorável. 

Sentiu as pernas tremerem quando o menino maior estava começando a se aproximar e já estava pensando num plano de fuga quando ouviu sua mãe os chamar para lanchar. Passou a correr para a cozinha, proteção de mãe era a melhor do mundo. Abriu um sorriso largo quando viu o outro menino entrar na cozinha com o rosto emburrado e sentar ao lado da progenitora, em sua frente. Ambos comiam em silêncio embora vez ou outra lançavam olhares raivosos, mas ainda sim curiosos, um para o outro, enquanto suas mães conversavam alegremente pelo resto da tarde. 

  
  


☁

  
  


Já era tarde quando voltou para casa, comeu rapidamente e subiu para o quarto, já vestido com o pijama de naves espaciais que adorava. Seguia para fechar a janela mas parou quando viu que a casa do novo vizinho ainda tinha uma janela acesa, mordeu o lábio inferior em curiosidade e colocou os olhinhos sobre o telescópio vendo através da janela a sombra de Sehun Lancaster ajeitando a cama para dormir, não conseguiu evitar a risada. Ele dormia com uma coberta gigante do _Captain_ _America_.

— Que mal gosto. — O Miller murmurou, enquanto a luz da janela que bisbilhotava se apagou. — Ele não tem medo do escuro? Todo mundo tem medo do escuro! Garoto estranho, hum. 

Baekhyun fez um bico e deixou o instrumento de observação de lado, voltando a fechar as janelas e indo apagar as luzes deixando apenas o abajur ligado ao lado da cama, iluminando o suficiente para que nenhum monstro – que ele jurava que podia surgir – aparecesse debaixo da cama querendo puxar seus pezinhos. 

E então o pequeno menino de cabelos clarinhos adormeceu feito um anjo pelo resto da madrugada. E no mundinho dos sonhos se via brincando com o vizinho da casa azul.

  
  


☁

  
  


_July 07th, 1990 - Saturday._

_Venice - LA, California._

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Mais especificamente, o pequeno garotinho tremia em ansiedade. Seu aniversário de dez anos era a festa mais esperada para si. Ele queria que Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, estivesse lá. Queria que sua mãe, a mulher mais linda da Califórnia, estive lá e ao lado dela, seu pai. O médico gentil que Baekhyun sempre teria orgulho em chamar de seu herói. 

Baekhyun queria que seu cachorro estive lá também mas Mongryong estava muito velhinho e o céu era a sua casa agora. Mas tudo bem porque tinha um porta-retrato do ladinho do bolo para que ele pudesse acompanhar sua festa de aniversário. 

O pequeno Miller também gostou quando os amigos de seus pais e os parentes mais próximos chegaram, a casa ficava sempre cheia de gente e ele adorava conversar com todo mundo. Principalmente com suas tias, a irmã de sua mãe que namorava com uma outra mulher. E embora tenha sido o maior escândalo da família nos últimos 50 anos, Baekhyun se orgulhava de ter nascido em um lar aberto a todos as formas de amor. 

No entanto, sua família não era perfeita e ele gostava até de quando seus tios se juntavam para reclamar das ligas de basquete que estavam indo mal nos _playoffs_ e quando os amigos de seus pais vinham sempre com muitos presentes pra ele. Mas o melhor de tudo era poder ver seus avós maternos um pouquinho que seja, sua avó ainda não aceitavam que sua mãe tivesse largado a carreira de sucesso que tinha nas passarelas ao redor do mundo, para se casar com um médico pediatra e se dedicar a criação do único filho. Eles não aceitavam, mas evitavam brigar na frente do menino. E Baekhyun agradecia por isso. 

Ele gostava de poder brincar com os primos distantes junto de Chanyeol, sabia que nada realmente havia mudado e gostava daquilo, era simples e natural. Mas tudo tinha mudado quando um garotinho com os cabelos negros revoltos pela brisa suave e olhos tão azuis quanto o Oceano Pacífico, se aproximou de si. As bochechas rosadas se tornando visível na pele clarinha e com as mãos estendidas, Sehun lhe entregava um presente. 

Baekhyun ficou bastante chocado por Sehun ter vindo ao seu aniversário. Mesmo que ambos tivessem começado com o pé esquerdo, o Miller desejava ser amigo de seu vizinho, isso se ele admitisse primeiramente que o Homem de Ferro era o melhor de todos! 

— Feliz Aniversário, Baekkie. — Sehun murmurou, ainda envergonhado e desviando os olhos para longe do olhar surpreso do menor.

Baekhyun estendeu a mão até o embrulho que Sehun lhe entregava e agradecia gentilmente pelo presente. Ele não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e já estava rasgando o papel brilhante e coberto por figurinhas adesivas do Capitão América. Baekhyun revirou os olhos no mesmo instante o que arrancou um sorrisinho do Lancaster. Mas no momento em que seu olhinhos bateram nas letras metálicas na cor branca e a logo da Marvel no cantinho. Era uma comic rara do seu herói favorito, o Iron Man! E Sehun Lancaster, o vizinho estranho era quem havia lhe dado o presente.

Baekhyun ignorou naquele mesmo instante todas as desavenças que tinha com o garoto e lhe abraçou apertado. Sehun ficou muito surpreso e por pouco não caíram na grama fofa quando se desequilibrou após ter os bracinhos do menor lhe rodeando e apertando seu pescoço com força. Ele gostou do abraço forte do menor e gostou ainda mais de poder ver o sorriso largo e mais brilhante que o sol ser direcionado todinho para si. 

A partir daquele dia, enquanto Sehun era arrastado para dentro da casa segurando a mão pequena de Baekhyun, ele nem se importou de ter dado todas as suas economias por uma hq do herói mais playboy e sem noção da história. Acreditava que valia a pena gastar tudo o que economizava se ganhasse em troca os sorrisos mais belos que já havia visto. 

E jurou, naquele verão de 1990 que nunca deixaria Baekhyun Miller triste. 

  
  


☁

  
  


I want you.

_(Eu quero você)_

I'll colour me blue.

_(Vou me colorir de azul)_

Anything it takes to make you stay.

_(O que for preciso para fazer você ficar)_

Only seeing myself.

_(Só vejo a mim mesmo)_

When I'm looking up at you.

_(Quando estou olhando para você)_

_— Blue, Troye Sivan (feat. Alex Hope)_


	2. TRACK ONE: Wild

-

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

-

  
  


Trying hard not to fall.

_(Tentando duramente não me apaixonar)_

On the way home.

_(No caminho de casa)_

You were trying to wear me down, down.

_(Você estava tentando me cansar, cansar)_

Kissing up on fences and up on walls.

_(Me beijando nas cercas e muros)_

On the way home.

_(No caminho de casa)_

I guess it's all working out, now.

_(Eu acho que está tudo dando certo, agora)_

_— Wild, Troye Sivan._

  
  


☁

  
  


_August 15th, 1994 - Monday._

_Venice - LA, California._

Baekhyun Miller odiava acordar cedo. 

Isso nunca tinha mudado, desde que era um garotinho que só sabia correr pela casa e trazer sempre um joelho ou um bracinho ralado para sua mãe cuidar. Mas naquele momento ele estava rezando para que o despertador explodisse junto do barulhinho irritante que fazia. Deixou um suspiro aliviado quando o som parou e se acomodou ainda mais na cama cheio de preguiça. Estava quase voltando ao mundo dos sonhos quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser escancarada e sua doce mãe arrancar as cobertas quentinhas de si. 

— Levante Baekhyun, você já está atrasado. — A mulher seguiu para a janela e abriu as cortinas fazendo o adolescente se encolher como um filhotinho e arrancando um riso de sua progenitora que fez um carinho nas madeixas de cor loiro mel bagunçadas, tentando alinhar os fios embolados sem êxito. — Lembra que você tem aquele trabalho para entregar.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e despertou na hora, correndo para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho rápido e fazer sua higiene matinal, agradeceu sua mãe mentalmente por já ter separado seu uniforme e vestiu-se rapidamente, caçando a mochila no chão e o relógio de pulso para conferir as hora. Tinha alguns minutos até o sinal bater.

Desceu as escadas correndo, ignorando a ordem da senhora Miller que dizia que fazer aquilo era perigoso. Seguiu para a cozinha, vendo apenas sua mãe ajeitando o café.

— Papai foi mais cedo? — Questionou com a boca cheia de um pãozinho doce que seu pai gostava de fazer e ele, como um bom amante de doces, adorava comer. Viu sua mãe dar um sorriso triste e se sentiu mal por aquilo. Seu pai a partir dos anos vivia apenas para o trabalho no hospital pediátrico da cidade, sua mãe aceitava que era para o bem de outras pessoas mas não deixava de se sentir sozinha, apesar de viver ocupada com a nova marca de roupas que estava para lançar. 

Baekhyun foi até a mãe que, mesmo estando com seus 35 anos, continuava sendo uma linda mulher e a modelo mais bela de toda Califórnia, embora não exercesse mais a profissão. Envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e depositou um longo beijo em sua bochecha, como sempre fazia quando era criança e não havia perdido o costume. 

— Sempre estarei com você, mamãe. — Sorriu, vendo sua mãe lhe lançar um sorriso realmente belo que logo mudou para uma careta de preocupação. 

— Você está ainda mais atrasado querido, é melhor se apressar.

Baekhyun depositou mais um beijo na bochecha da mulher e acenou, dizendo que iria voltar tarde para casa. E, vendo o horário no relógio novamente, se apressou em pegar a bicicleta na garagem e ir pedalando o mais rápido que conseguia para o colégio. Por sorte não estudava em um lugar tão longe de casa e assim que pedalou algumas dez quadras chegou a sua escola, conseguiu trancar a bicicleta no suporte ao lado da entrada e observou o horário mais uma vez. Faltava um minuto. Em ponto.

Se desesperou e passou a correr feito louco pra dentro do prédio e até mesmo ignorou o monitor doido que não os deixava correr nos corredores. Mas era uma emergência, oras! 

Viu seu professor da primeira aula distraído olhando algumas atividades cruzar o corredor e correu ainda mais rápido entrando na sala todo afobado, alguns colegas conversando bem alto e animados, e bem no canto da janela como de costume, os dois melhores amigos zombando de si assim que entrou. Aquele que ficava no canto da janela, aproveitando o sol da manhã invadir o ambiente e aquecendo a pele levemente bronzeada do garoto de cabelos pretos era Sehun Lancaster, com seu pequeno sorriso compreensivo nos lábios e olhos azuis se transformando em duas meias-luas adoráveis. Baekhyun não sabia como; mas sempre que via seu vizinho, era justo ele perder todo fôlego que tinha. 

— Eu espero que seu trabalho já esteja na minha mesa, Srº Miller. — Foi inevitável não sentir um calafrio na espinha assim que ouviu a voz pesada de seu professor, lentamente Baekhyun se virou e deu um sorrisinho pequeno rapidamente tirou da mochila o trabalho e colocou sobre a mesa de seu professor saindo de fininho e indo para o seu lugar. 

Mais rápido ainda se sentou em sua mesa ao lado de Chanyeol, que a propósito não parava de rir de si e Sehun acompanhava o amigo. Recebendo em troca um olhar raivoso do menor mais tanto o Lancaster quanto o Parker sabiam que o menor estava apenas brincando, assim como eles. 

— O-odeio vocês. — Disse com a respiração ofegante, sentindo suas pernas formigarem tanto até se aquecerem por completo. E aquilo incomodava para um caralho, era isso que acontecia quando fazia tanto esforço físico? Gostava muito mais de ficar jogando seu precioso vídeo game enquanto tinha a disposição um copo gelado de refrigerante e uns salgadinhos gordurentos na companhia do ar refrescante que vinha do ventilador. 

— Bom dia pra você também, Baekkie. — Sehun sussurrou atrás de si sem deixar o sorriso animado abandonar seus lábios. Baekhyun respirou fundo quando sentiu a respiração do amigo tão próxima de sua audição e o arrepio que o atingiu somado ao seu coração batendo feito louco lhe fazia questionar como ainda não tinha tido um ataque no meio da sala.

O Miller não sabia como ou quando começou, mas sempre que o vizinho de olhos azuis se aproximava ele virava uma bagunça de sentimentos, como se Sehun fosse uma tempestade que não hesitava nem por um segundo em lhe causar desordem, ele se aproximava sorrateiramente e fazia seu estrago sem se dar conta das suas consequências. E Baekhyun sabia que era errado, terrivelmente errado, se apaixonar por um garoto. Principalmente _aquele_ garoto.

Por fim decidiu ignorar seus amigos idiotas e os sentimentos incompreensíveis que tinha e focar nas aulas daquele período antes de poder ir comer algo mais decente no intervalo, naquela hora seu estômago já roncava faminto. Mas ninguém disse que aquele ia ser o dia de sorte do menor, muito pelo contrário, ele já tinha notado que tinha começado ruim quando o professor disse que ia passar um filme de uma hora e meia e resolveu que seria mais proveitoso para a turma perder dez minutos do intervalo para terminar o filme tedioso. Além disso, na próxima aula ainda teria que fazer uma redação de, no mínimo, duas páginas sobre o assunto abordado. Não era surpresa para ninguém, realmente não era seu dia de sorte, pensava o menor. 

Quando pôde finalmente ser liberado, Baekhyun só soube correr para o refeitório sem nem mesmo esperar seus amigos, queria ao menos conseguir um mísero bolinho que tanto amava, mas a fila estava enorme e logo o sinal iria bater. Era o cúmulo do dia. Ia começar a se descabelar quando foi empurrado por alguém alto demais e perdendo o equilíbrio no processo, iria se espatifar no chão se esse mesmo _alguém_ não tivesse o segurado e ainda por cima estivesse rindo da sua cara de susto.

— Eu não estou para suas brincadeiras hoje, Lancaster. — Resmungou, dando tapas no braço do amigo que não parava de rir. — Eu ainda sou o mais velho, dá pra me respeitar? 

Era Sehun de novo. O pirralho da casa azul do outro lado da rua.

Só quem vivia lhe enchendo o saco era o amigo de infância e desde que tinham dez anos não se separaram mais. Quase como irmãos, cresceram juntos, riram um do outro quando tiravam notas ruins juntos e ficavam de castigo, muitas vezes juntos também. Era aquele mesmo Sehun, só que não mais o garotinho metido a espertalhão de antes, o Lancaster havia crescido, até demais na opinião de Baekhyun, que se sentia uma formiga perto do mais novo e de Chanyeol. Dois gigantes idiotas. 

Baekhyun também admitia que Sehun tinha se tornado alguém extremamente bonito, o rostinho infantil tinha ganhando traços mais firmes e fortes, possuía ombros largos que davam inveja a qualquer um. Bonito até demais, arrasava com o coração de qualquer um por onde passava. Mas mesmo assim continuava sendo o mesmo garotinho brincalhão que antes, sua personalidade continuava a mesma e Baekhyun até podia dizer que ficava ainda mais encantado por aquilo não ter mudado.

— Credo que mau humor, eu até ia te ajudar a conseguir comida, seu mal agradecido, mas já que é assim... Até depois! — Sehun ia lentamente se afastando porém foi segurado com força pelo braço e um sorriso arteiro nasceu em seu lábios no mesmo instante. Baekhyun viu aquele sorriso e revirou os olhos. _“Maldito seja você, Sehun Lancaster.”_

— Por favor, Hunnie. — Baekhyun pediu manhoso, sabia que o uso do apelido de infância ajudaria mas aquilo só fez o maior rir novamente da sua cara. Hoje era realmente o dia para rirem de si? Só podia ser!

— É claro que eu vou te ajudar a conseguir algo, Hyunnie, você é um pé no saco quando tá com fome. — Dizia, vendo o rostinho alegre do menor se transformar em uma careta feia e acabou sorrindo ainda mais. Sehun realmente não tinha medo do perigo. — Eu quis dizer que você fica um amorzinho azedo. E você é só alguns meses mais velho, lembre-se disso.

— Sehun, anda logo pra conseguir meu bolinho antes que eu quebre essa sua cara. — Baekhyun bufou e viu o mais novo levantar as mãos em rendição e seguir até o começo da fila dos lanches despreocupadamente, onde a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali era as meninas lideres de torcida.

Baekhyun observou o amigo cochichar no ouvido de uma das meninas e ficou de papinho com ela em meio a uns sorrisinhos estranhos que arrancou um revirar de olhos entediado do Miller e em menos de dois minutos o idiota já voltava com dois bolinhos bem enfeitados em suas mãos. 

O rapaz encarava o maior com a sobrancelha arqueada o questionando enquanto pegava rapidamente um dos bolinhos e o devorava. 

— Que métodos ilegais são esses que você usa pra conseguir comida de graça? — Perguntou de boca cheia, o glacê branco sujando o cantinho seus lábios bem acima da pintinhas adorável que havia ali, chamando a atenção de Sehun que encarava o local sujo. 

— Que métodos Baek? Eu sou um menino de ouro. — Fingiu uma carinha inocente e até que fofa que quase o convenceu, _quase_. E meio hesitante ele levou o polegar até o cantinho dos lábios do menor, limpando o local para logo em seguida levar o dedão até os próprios lábios, os chupando. — Hum gostoso.

Baekhyun enrubesceu com o ato do maior e engoliu em seco abaixando a cabeça e roubando o outro bolinho intacto na mão do maior e murmurou.

— E eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. — Respondeu em plena ironia, conseguindo arrancar mais risinhos do amigo. — Aliás, por que não me esperou? Sabe o sufoco que foi chegar quase atrasado?

— O treinador queria falar comigo antes das aulas, tive que vir cedo. E eu tenho certeza que você se atrasou porque dormiu tarde demais, não jogue essa culpa em mim. — Sehun retrucou se apoiando na parede próxima e sorriu vendo o menor bufar irritadinho, devorando o segundo bolinho rapidamente, ele estava certo no final.

— Virei a noite desenhando algumas coisinhas bobas e fazendo aquele trabalho idiota pro professor de História, só isso. — Respondeu simplista dando de ombros.

Sehun compreendia o quanto o amigo amava a arte e o quanto era talentoso também, sempre quando ia a casa do amigo e via alguns esboços na mesinha que ele usava para estudar. Puxou o grande talento da mãe e não tinha dúvidas que o amigo seguiria junto dela no futuro. Eram simplesmente incríveis demais para serem apreciados por poucos olhos. E sabia que não eram coisinhas bobas como o mais velho dizia, quando via o amigo desenhando ele parecia se perder no próprio mundinho e ficava preso, concentrado por horas naquilo que fazia e era mesmo incrível esse seu jeito.

— Eu acho que você devia levar a sério isso, pensa: sua mãe já tem a confecção e boa parte das criações da primeira coleção tem alguma ideia sua. E eu sei que não quer se juntar ao time de basquete, então você se tornaria um artista famoso. — Comentou enquanto se apoiava na parede ao lado do amigo vendo ele lamber os dedos cheios de glacê.

— O único que quer ser famoso aqui é você, gênio. — Retrucou ao amigo, tirando um sorrisinho sarcástico dele com o apelido que ganhou por seus grandes arremessos e enterradas nas quadras de basquete, mesmo sendo tão jovem. — E sei lá, não tenho certeza se eu sou bom o suficiente nisso, não sei nada de moda. 

— Está tudo bem Baek, a gente ainda tem três anos para decidir essas paradas. Você ainda pode jogar basquete comigo se nada der certo a gente é bom nisso, você sabe. — Sorriu para o amigo, pensando em assuntos que pudessem lhe distrair. — Ah, Chanyeol disse que tinha uma surpresa pra gente. — Disse recebendo um olhar completamente suspeito do menor. — Eu juro que não fiz nada, é coisa dele. 

— Se for outra armação de vocês pra ir numa dessas festas do terceiro ano, podem me tirar dessa. — Resmungou olhando em volta do refeitório a procura do amigo, que estava conversando com seu primo Junmyeon na mesa dos _Night-Wolves._

Os _Night-Wolves_ eram um dos times de basquete mais importante da escola por vários motivos:

1º Eram rebeldes, não se importavam de lutar pelo que achavam certo.

2º E se metiam em muitas encrencas por conta disso. 

3º Tinham os jogadores mais talentosos e uma ótima equipe.

4º E eles davam as festas mais loucas da cidade. 

E também um dos grupo mais populares da Westside School e Baekhyun só simpatizava com eles por três motivo:, seu pai jogava no time quando estava no colegial; Kim Junmyeon; e porque o time rival era ainda mais chato que os _lobos_ , os _Golden-Sky._ O grupo dos ricos e poderosos, e, consequentemente, a maioria dos jogadores de basquete do ensino médio estavam nele. Baekhyun os odiava por se acharem donos da razão, acreditavam que o dinheiro comprava tudo e não hesitavam em intimidar os mais fracos para conseguirem o que queriam. Baekhyun Miller também tinha medo pois sabia que eles estavam de olho em Sehun e queriam que ele entrasse no time e escolhesse seu lado. 

Eles eram como dois lados da mesma moeda, noite e dia. Como duas gangues inimigas disputando o mesmo território, uma briga de cachorros grandes na qual ele não queria se meter, mas sabia o quanto os _Golden-Sky_ eram manipuladores e eles não iriam ceder tão fácil, eles gostavam de estar no poder e fariam de tudo para trazer Sehun para o seu lado. Mas ele não iria deixar, Sehun Lancaster era seu melhor amigo e estava do seu lado e de Chanyeol. 

E assim que Chanyeol alcançou os amigos com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, Baekhyun já sabia. Estavam ferrados.

— _No way_. — Disse firme e fazendo o sorriso nos lábios do amigo sumir.

— Mas você nem sabe o que é dessa vez! — Chanyeol resmungou com um bico. 

— E a resposta ainda é não, Parker. — Revirou os olhos quando o amigo abriu um bico maior ainda e fez manha para Sehun lhe ajudar. 

— Ah deixa disso, Baek… vamos ouviu o que é dessa vez, talvez seja algo legal. — Sehun se aproximou e passou o braço por cima do ombro do menor, Baekhyun estava acostumado com aquela aproximação repentina mais não deixava de se sentir _quente_. Ele também não conseguiria retrucar mesmo se tentasse, seus sentidos eram fortemente inebriados pelo perfume do Lancaster. Engoliu em seco, aceitando que o amigo maior prosseguisse. 

— Falei com meu primo e ele conseguiu ingressos pra gente ir naquele show dos Rolling Stones, mas já que você acha que é uma encrenca eu vou levar apenas o Sehun. — Chanyeol deu de ombros, contendo o sorriso ao notar os amigos de bocas aberta com a notícia. 

— Cara, eu nunca pensei que te aturar fosse valer tanto a pena. — Sehun sorriu puxando o amigo para um abraço forte o que arrancou alguns resmungos do maior junto de alguns olhares estranhos na direção deles. Baekhyun revirou os olhos quando um Chanyeol indignado tentava se soltar dos abraços calorosos que Sehun lhe dava. 

— Os dois idiotas querem parar de chamar atenção! — Resmungou se intervindo no meio e livrando Chanyeol do excesso de amor do Lancaster. — E isso é uma encrenca e das grandes, a gente nem idade tem pra ir num show deles. 

— Mas a gente vai com o Jun, ele conhece uns caras e vai dar tudo certo. — Disse com a cara mais tranquila do mundo. Só que aquilo assustou ainda mais o menor.

— “Conhece uns caras”? Chanyeol, você vai meter a gente numa burrada… Não podemos. — Baekhyun se virou para o amigo suplicando por ajuda. — Sehun, fala alguma coisa!

— Vale a pena, Hyunnie. — O maior disse, murmurando o apelido de infância com carinho os olhos azuis vidrados em Baekhyun daquela maneira que o fazia perder o fôlego e… _Fuck!_ Aquilo deixava o Miller louco, era como se lhe desafiasse a deixar todas as suas barreiras de lado, perder o controle e querer ser mau.

Não é como se Baekhyun fosse o garoto mais certinho de Venice Beach, ele gostava de curtir mas preferia estar em seu quarto rodeado de fitas cassetes e o super nintendo ao lado para jogar quando bem entendesse. Ele não via necessidade de se arrumar, ir em uma festa lotada de adolescentes querendo experimentar bebidas e todos os tipos de drogas não era a sua praia. Ele não tinha essas vontade mas já pensou em fazer isso, queria tentar fazer essas coisas ao menos uma vez na vida como Sehun e Chanyeol, no entanto não deixava de pensar o quanto era errado e cedo demais para fazer aquelas coisas. E ele era alguém medroso. 

— Eu prometo pensar… — Ele disse derrotado, recebendo um sorriso grande de ambos os amigos que já se mostravam animados demais para fazer aquela loucura. Revirou os olhos, ouvindo o sinal tocar. — Vamos para sala antes que o professor chegue, seus idiotas. 

  
  


☁

  
  


_August 19th, 1994 - Friday._

_Venice - LA, California._

Já era sexta a noite e Baekhyun Miller não conseguia controlar o coração de bater rápido demais, estava nervoso, literalmente suando frio embora fosse mais uma noite quente de verão. Já perdeu as contas de quantas camisetas havia trocado num pequeno intervalo de 15 minutos, ele demorou ainda mais pra conseguir decidir uma última roupa e tentar se acalmar. No fim, apenas pegou uma camisa _black_ com o pôster estampado de _The Empire Strikes Back_ de _Star Wars_ , era um grande fã do filme. A calça jeans de lavagem clara ajustada por um cinto também na cor preta em sua cintura, prendendo estrategicamente a camisa por dentro da calça, ele até arriscou dobra a barra da calça para tentar ficar um pouco mais estiloso e por fim o costumeiro all star vermelho surrado. O cabelo de fios loiro mel estavam numa bagunça engraçada e ligeiramente longo, quase tampando sua visão, ele precisava de um bom corte. 

Suspirou novamente nervoso, olhando para o pequeno rádio-relógio no criado mudo da cama. Já passava das _08:00 pm_ , estava quase na hora de Sehun lhe chamar. E foi só pensar no vizinho que ouviu um som vindo de sua janela, três pedrinhas foram arremessadas. Se aproximou rapidamente para abrir a janela antes que o maior resolvesse quebrar a vidraça e resmungou para ele parar e, em troca, ele lhe apressou para que descesse. Não conseguia ver direito como o maior estava vestido mas via perfeitamente ele escorado na bicicleta amarela que tinha. 

Baekhyun voltou a fechar a janela e apagou a luz do quarto saindo do cômodo. Ele seguiu até o quarto dos pais, ambos dormiam pesadamente e isso lhe deu uma grande alívio, mas também se sentia culpado em enganá-los. Afastou aqueles pensamentos, seria loucura fugir para ir num show de rock? Completamente. Mas ele confiava em seus amigos de olhos fechados. Não demorou em descer as escadas e sair de fininho pela porta de entrada. Sehun Lancaster já lhe esperava montado na bicicleta. 

E agora que ele podia enxergar o amigo mais de perto, ele pensou no quanto estava fodido. Terrivelmente fodido.

Ele vestia uma camiseta igualmente preta com alguma estampa vermelha na qual ele não conseguia entender direito o que estava escrito, a calça preta extremamente colada apertava deliciosamente as coxas de Sehun, a jaqueta de couro preto com inúmeros detalhes que ele não saberia descrever mas sabia que combinava perfeitamente com o Lancaster. Por fim Sehun calçava o velho all star de cano médio azul, seu favorito. E quando Baekhyun notou os cabelo pretos quis grunhir. Veja bem, os cabelos pretos de Sehun sempre estavam alinhados no dia a dia, sua mãe fazia questão de arrumar minuciosamente o filho e Baekhyun queria mais que tudo embrenhar os dedos por seu couro cabeludo e deixar a sua bagunça ali assim como Sehun insistia em bagunçar o seu coração. 

E ali embaixo da pouca iluminação da rua, em frente a sua casa. Sehun estava com os fios jogados para cima num _comma hair_ estiloso e quando um ventinho bateu bagunçado um pouco o alinhamento dos fios, só deixou ele ainda mais bonito aos seus olhos. Era justo as pernas de Baekhyun enfraquecerem diante da tamanha beleza do amigo e seu coração dar um solavanco, ele quase escorregou pela grama em direção ao maior.

— _Dude,_ _you're really hot tonight_. — Sehun Lancaster disse com um sorriso de canto, os olhos azuis gélidos percorrendo o Miller dos pés a cabeça. Baekhyun quis morrer ali mesmo, ele sabia o quanto tinha ficado vermelho com aquele comentário e Sehun riu de si.

_Damn Lancaster_. 

— _S-shut up, asshole._ — Resmungou envergonhado tirando ainda mais risadas do amigo pelo xingamento, ele queria dizer que quem estava realmente bonito naquela noite era o amigo mas toda a sua coragem tinha ido embora assim que subiu na traseira da bicicleta, os pés apoiados no suporte da roda traseira e os braços ao redor dos ombros largos de Sehun. 

O moreno não demorou a pedalar pelas ruas quase desertas da cidadezinha, eles iriam de bicicleta até a casa de Chanyeol e de lá pegariam carona com Junmyeon até _West_ _Hollywood_ , uma das cidades mais famosas do Condado de _Los Angeles_. Baekhyun já tinha ido para Hollywood com sua mãe, gostava das viagens que faziam juntos ao redor da capital. E agora ele estava seguindo um sonho junto da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Era perigoso, ele sabia dos riscos mas não deixava de sorrir feito uma criança. 

Quando chegaram ao quintal da casa dos Parker ele soube que sua noite estava apenas começando e uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo quando viu Junmyeon, primo de Chanyeol dentro do carro, um típico _Pontiac GTO 1970,_ e ao seu lado seu fiel amigo Kyungsoo. Eles davam medo, te olhavam como se a qualquer hora iriam querer quebrar a sua cara mais do lado de fora estava Chanyeol com aquele seu sorriso enorme e toda a altura.

— Andem logo, seus moleques. — Junmyeon gritou. — É quase uma hora até o _Viper Room_ e eu não quero pegar trânsito por conta de vocês. 

— Relaxa, Jun. — Chanyeol disse ao primo mais velho, recebendo em troca um olhar raivoso e o riso de Kyungsoo preenchendo o ar. 

— Já disse para não me chamar assim, pirralho. Agora entrem logo.

Eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e entraram no veículo rapidamente, Junmyeon realmente não demorou nem um segundo a mais para dar partida no carro e dirigir entre as longas rua do distrito de Venice até a capital. Baekhyun aproveitava da vista noturna de _West Los Angeles_ enquanto o vento batia em seu cabelo, o bagunçando, não era um incômodo de fato. Tudo que ele queria era aproveitar a noite inteira ao lado das pessoas que mais gostava, uma música que ele desconhecia ressoava junto ao vento e as vozes animadas de Sehun e Chanyeol, ele conhecia a banda, no entanto, The Cure.

Mas ele se sentiu meio perdido quando o Lancaster virou para si e cantou aquele trecho da música. _“The way that you look at me now. Makes me wish I was you.”_ Baekhyun era quem tinha aquela sensação, ele via Sehun como alguém livre de preocupações, ele parecia tão leve daquela maneira cantando para si mesmo, para o vento e quem mais quisesse ouvir. Ele queria se sentir livre daquela maneira também. 

Ele queria que naquela noite, apenas por aquela noite ele pudesse ter a sensação de ser livre. 

  
  


☁

_August 19th, 1994 - Friday._

_West Hollywood, California._

Quando Junmyeon mandou eles descerem do carro há algumas quadras do _The Viper Room_ na lotada _Sunset Boulevard_ , Baekhyun quase entrou em pânico. Chanyeol também parecia surpreso com a atitude do primo e seguiu suas ordem. Junmyeon sussurrou algo para Kyungsoo que suspirou apenas concordando, suas feições pareciam preocupadas mas desceu do carro mesmo assim, vendo o mais velho seguir em frente em alta velocidade. 

— Vamos, garotos, não se preocupem que o Myeon só vai resolver uns problemas e logo encontra a gente. — Ele disse, calmamente tirando uma carteira de cigarros do bolso pegando um maço e tragando lentamente. Olhou para os garotos que pareciam perdidos e apenas ofereceu o cigarro mas deu de ombros quando recusaram em sincronia. — Então vamos logo antes que comece. — Disse por fim e voltando a andar até o local do show. 

No caminho em que eles subiam a grande rua, Miller puxou Sehun pela jaqueta para ficar ao seu lado e murmurou em seu ouvido: 

— O que acha que aconteceu? 

Sehun não respondeu de imediato, seu olhar percorreu por toda a esquina e apontou silenciosamente para a esquerda. Baekhyun seguiu com o olhar e viu, não só o Junmyeon e alguns caras do _Night-Wolves_ mas também dois líderes do _Golden-Sky_ em frente ao _Whisky a Go Go_.

— Acho que explica muitas coisas… Ei, Baek, olha pra mim — Sehun sabia ler cada mínima aflição do amigo, era mestre em ver quando ele estava apreensivo com algo. Segurou cada lado de seu rosto, os polegares fazendo um leve carinho em suas bochechas. — _I'm here with you. Don't be afraid, ok?_

Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios para responder mas nenhum som era capaz de sair, ele sentia toda a preocupação de seu corpo sumir quando olhava profundamente para o olhos azuis de Lancaster, ele possuía o olhar calmo; era como abrir a janela e encontrar o imenso céu azul junto de um sol quente de verão. Baekhyun amava o verão assim como amava o dono daqueles olhos. No fim, ele apenas conseguiu dizer um ligeiro e trêmulo ‘ok’. Sehun deu um pequeno sorriso e segurou sua mão, o puxando para atravessar a rua e seguir para a grande fila que rodeava a casa noturna. 

— Não sigam para a fila, venham comigo. — Kyungsoo disse firme os levando até o fundo do local. Conversou com um segurança e logo depois ele abriu a porta lhe dando total liberdade para entrar. — Não fiquem aí parados, molengas, entrem logo. — Resmungou empurrando os garotos pra dentro do local. 

Baekhyun Miller só tinha 14 anos quando entrou pela primeira vez numa casa noturna do outro lado da cidade com seus amigos, apenas para ver uma de suas bandas favoritas tocar naquela noite de verão. Ele ainda achava que era uma loucura, ainda mais, quando se tinha do outro lado da rua os dois grupos rivais do colegial provavelmente numa disputa. Mas ele sentia que todos os problemas desapareciam quando Sehun ainda segurava sua mão e Chanyeol sorriu animado para os amigos, os levando para mais perto do palco. Ainda não estava cheio e eles conseguiriam ter uma boa visão do show, o palco já estava montado e só faltava os próprios _The Rolling Stones_. Miller aproveitou esse momento para puxar o Parker para mais perto, ele certamente lhe devia algumas explicações.

— Me diga como caralhos seu primo conseguiu nos por aqui dentro e por que ele está conversando com os Golden’s?

— Ok, eu falo. Bem os ingressos ele conseguiu porque toca aqui, vocês sabem que ele curte muito esse lance de musica né? Mas ele não queria ficar parado só na loja de instrumentos do meu tio, ele quer estar nos palcos. — Chanyeol falou todo orgulhoso, Baekhyun sabia que o amigo seguia os passos do primo como um cachorrinho, era como seu fã. 

— Tá, e os _anjinhos_? — Sehun perguntou sarcástico.

— Eu não sei muito bem, ele quase não me deixa participar das reuniões do time. Ele não quer me meter nisso ainda, mas tenho quase certeza que eles estavam tentando se resolver. É o último ano deles, por que não tentar agora né? Provavelmente querem deixar as coisas mais fáceis pra quando a gente assumir o lugar deles

— Você realmente acha que a briga pode acabar? 

— Sinceramente, não. — Chanyeol falou realmente sincero, recebendo um olhar duro de Sehun. — Ah qual é? Essa briga besta existe desde dos nossos avós. Mas imagine só se a gente pudesse acabar com aquele merdinha do Kris e os amigos dele? 

— Você só fala isso agora, mas antes morria de medo que ele te batesse, Chanyeol. — Sehun zombou ganhando alguns tapas do maior. — E é diferente agora… A briga, nem todos querem jogam no time como seus pais queriam. — Ele continuou, segurando ainda mais forte a mão de Baekhyun e só então o menor notou que elas ainda continuavam juntas e sentia também que eles eram o motivo daquela mudança. Não era só Sehun, ele também fazia parte daquilo, querendo ou não.

— É, mas você joga bem, Sehun, seu pai pode ter sido dos Golden mas você é nosso _brother,_ é nossa estrela. Você sabe que precisa escolh-

— Ok, vamos para de falar disso. — Baekhyun cortou o amigo, ele estava cheio daquela conversa. Não era a noite para pensar naquelas brigas idiotas do bairro. — Viemos aqui para se divertir, certo? Então eu não quero mais nenhuma palavras sobre essa merda. Entenderam? 

Ambos concordaram, olhando espantados para o menor. Sehun sorriu de canto sem perder a chance de brincar com o vizinho. 

— Quem é você e o quê fez com o meu Hyunnie? 

— Não me chama assim, idiota. — Baekhyun se aproximou deixando um soco relativamente forte no peitoral de Sehun, que riu surpreso massageando o local. Miller o ignorou, ainda estava com as bochechas um pouco avermelhada por ouvir Sehun lhe chamar de _‘meu’_. 

— Oh, você viu isso, Channie? Ele sabe bater, essas crianças de hoje em dia crescem rápido. 

— Mais uma palavra, Lancaster. — Baekhyun começou, recebendo novamente aquele sorriso estupidamente bonito que lhe tirava de órbita. — E você vai voltar a pé pra casa, otário. 

— Eu também posso dormir no Chanyeol, você me aceita, não é, camarada? — Sehun se aproximou do maior envolvendo seus braços nos ombros do amigo, arrancando um olhar quase assassino de Baekhyun. 

— Eu quero é distância dessas briguinhas bobas de vocês. — Disse retirando os braços de Sehun do seu ombro. — Você que se vire, meu amigo. 

— Vai me abandonar também, Channie? E o nosso barco? 

— O seu barco já afundou, meu caro Lancaster. — Baekhyun disse entre risos. 

— Mas eu ainda sei nadar. — Sehun retribui mandando uma piscadinha marota em sua direção. Ele sabia usar da sua beleza para desconcertar o menor. 

— Ok, vocês dois já acabaram? O show já vai começar. — Chanyeol interrompeu a conversa.

A banda de rock britânica de fato já começava a ocupar o local, assim como seus fãs. Em um minuto o estabelecimento ficou lotado e Baekhyun mal conseguia respirar naquele amontoado de corpos. Mas era boa a sensação que corria em suas veias assim que ouviu os primeiro acordes de _Love is Strong_ , ele sentiu toda a energia das pessoas enquanto cantava com todo o ar de seus pulmões as músicas que conhecia e as de outras bandas novas que também faziam parte das atrações daquela noite, em especial aquela banda nova em ascensão, com um nome grande quanto o talento, e que nasceu no coração da cidade dos anjos. A cidade que ele amava, na qual ele queria poder amar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Apenas amar, um sentimento tão puro no meio de todo o caos que compunha _Los Angeles_. 

Ele via Sehun e Chanyeol ao seu lado, ambos com os braços levantados e gritando o mais alto que conseguiam, entorpecidos pelo calor e a adrenalina da música. Baekhyun gostava daquilo, ele queria que tudo parasse. Que fosse apenas ele e seus melhores amigos naquela noite, estaria satisfeito se fosse assim.

Porque o amor batia forte, e era tudo o que ele queria para continuar. 

  
  


☁

  
  


Já passava da meia noite quando o carro de Junmyeon estacionou em frente a casa vermelha na rua dos Parker. Baekhyun ainda estava entorpecido pelo show e pelo que fizeram, ele não queria que aquela noite acabasse mas precisava ir pra casa. Eles se despediram rapidamente de Chanyeol e de Junmyeon e subiram na bicicleta voltando para a rua em que moravam. Mas depois de um quarteirão rodando, Sehun parou de pedalar abruptamente, fazendo Baekhyun ir de encontro às costas largas, batendo seu nariz nos ombros largos. 

— Ei, por que parou, seu idiota? 

— Não estamos fazendo isso do jeito certo, Baekhyun. 

— Você pode explicar? Ou melhor pode voltar a pedalar. 

Sehun bufou, ignorando o menor e tirando do bolso seu walkman azul. Baekhyun ficou surpreso ao ver que o amigo tinha trazido seu toca fitas para o evento. Viu que ele tirava também uma pequena sacolinha e de dentro dela uma _cassette tape_ na qual Baekhyun nunca tinha visto antes. Ele conhecia praticamente todas as músicas que Sehun já tinha ouvido, sempre ouviam juntos e ele claramente se lembrava de nunca ter visto o Lancaster com aquela fita simples, a letra corrida e quase ilegível de Sehun gravou o nome da música em tinta preta na superfície semi-transparente, _“Friday, I’m in love”._

  
  


— Eu sei que o nome é brega, mas juro que você vai gostar. — Sehun murmurou, esticando um fone e o walkman para o menor segurar. — Eu ouvi o disco na casa do Channie e pedi pra ele gravar essa faixa pra mim. Pensei que iria gostar. — Ele sorriu, pegando um dos fones e colocando em sua orelha.

Baekhyun não disse nada, apenas colocou a outra metade do fone em seu ouvido e deu play na fita. Voltando a entrelaçar seus braços ao redor da cintura fina do maior, seus dedos apertando com um pouco mais de força assim que Sehun voltou a pedalar pelas ruas, ele não estava rápido, não tinha a necessidade de estar tão próximo, no entanto ele queria sentir o Lancaster um pouco mais perto. Assim que os primeiros acordes do violão começaram ele sorriu, era um ritmo calmo, romântico e Baekhyun ficou surpreso em saber que Sehun também gostava daquele ritmo, daquele tipo de música.

A voz do cantor era harmoniosa em cada frase porém quem chamava sua atenção era Sehun, ele acompanhavam a letra num tom baixinho mais ainda sim bem audível, como se fosse apenas para que Baekhyun ouvisse. Como se estivesse cantando para ele e somente em pensar naquilo fazia seu coração disparar de um jeito que ele não sabia se podia controlar. 

Baekhyun não se deu conta de que já estavam em casa assim que a música parou, ele ainda continuava pensando em Sehun. Seus braços ainda apertando a cintura do maior firmemente e seu rosto deitado no ombro direito, era confortável, era bom e ele não queria sair dali nunca. Mas ele precisava descer e encarar a realidade, voltar a sua programação normal. 

— Foi uma noite legal, você está arrependido? — Sehun perguntou assim que Baekhyun desceu e ele conseguia vê o semblante meio triste do menor. 

— Não, eu… Bem, tenho que admitir que eu gostei pra caramba. Eu só, hum, queria que durasse um pouco mais. — Ele comentou envergonhado. 

— Você está ficando triste, eu acho que devíamos terminar isso com algo memorável Baek. — Sehun largou a bicicleta subitamente se aproximando do menor e o encurralando entre as cercas e muros de sua casa.

— Sehun, o que você… O que nós... — Baekhyun suspirou profundamente, desistindo de forma alguma frase, nada saía quando sentia Sehun tão perto daquela maneira, se tornava difícil respirar. 

— _It's Friday… and I'm in love._ — Sehun cantarolou novamente e Baekhyun criou coragem para lhe olhar diretamente. Encontrando ali, naqueles profundos olhos azuis, tudo o que ele precisava saber. 

Baekhyun deixou um sorriso tímido escapar, mas que mesmo assim Sehun Lancaster achava fodidamente lindo. 

— Já passou da meia noite, Hunnie. — Ele comentou brincalhão.

— O sábado pode esperar, a gente ainda não foi dormir. É sexta-feira, e eu estou apaixonado. — Ele subiu lentamente a mão até o as madeixas loiras do menor as ajeitando rapidamente para trás e descendo pela bochecha cheinhas do vizinho, seus olhos seguiam cada cantinho da face de Baekhyun. Principalmente os lábios finos tão convidativos, com a adorável pintinha no canto superior direito, não importava que fosse para o inferno, Sehun ainda desejava beijar aquela boca por inteiro. — Caralho eu estou muito apaixonado por você, Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun perdeu completamente a noção das coisas ao se redor assim que ouviu a confissão. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele realmente precisou se apoiar em Sehun, mas tudo piorou - ou melhorou - quando chegou mais perto do maior, seus sentidos foram completamente inebriados pela colônia natural do Lancaster. Os olhos azuis pareciam querer lhe afogar como a grande imensidão do mar azul, mas Baekhyun não conseguia enganar ninguém nem mesmo o melhor amigo, ele queria ser devorado pela imensidão _blue_ que era Sehun Lancaster.

— _Maybe..._ eu esteja apaixonado por você também, Sehun. — Sussurrou, aquilo era o suficiente para o maior. 

— _I know_. — Sehun disse com um sorriso de canto extremamente lindo na opinião de Baekhyun. Ele segurava com extrema delicadeza o rosto do menor enquanto o puxava para ainda mais perto, seu sorriso ia se desfazendo aos poucos e seus olhos se fechando lentamente no momento em que a distância se tornava pequena demais até conseguirem sentir a respiração quentinha um do outro. 

Baekhyun esticou a mão até a bochecha de Sehun deslizando num carinho mínimo e sentindo a tez macia e fria, embora a noite estivesse quente. O menor não aguentava mais esperar, ele ansiava por mais toques, ele desejava mais do Lancaster. _Ele queria_ _mais._ E busco por isso, seus lábios colidiram cheios de um desejo ardente contra os do maior, era macio e molhado, um singelo toque de lábios que não durou nem mais que cinco segundos mais que lhe tomou todo ar de seus pulmões. Estava ofegante com um tão pouco. 

_Não_. Aquilo era mais que só um selar, era a certeza que o sentimento era mais que recíproco. Eles estavam terrivelmente apaixonados, e naquela noite eles poderiam se entregar de vez aos sentimentos que ardia em seus peitos. 

E pensar nisso levou Sehun Lancaster a puxar o menor para um outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo, íntimo e ainda mais cheio de desejos que por anos foram contidos. As costas de Baekhyun bateram contra a cerca branca quando Sehun lhe empurrou com força, ele acabou soltando um grunhido alto e o maior aproveitou isso para intensificar o beijo. Sua língua se movendo sobre a do menor, buscando conhecer todos os cantinhos daquela boquinha suculenta, chupando e lambendo, fazendo tudo o que sempre quis. 

E Baekhyun não conseguia fazer nada, entorpecido demais com o modo como Sehun lhe puxava, lhe beijava, tirava de si cada vez mais suspiros em completo êxtase. Suas mãos subiram para os ombros largos a fim de conseguir algum apoio, parecia que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer instante. Em algum momento do beijo, sua mão agarrou os fios pretos do maior e ele não mediu forças ao puxar e bagunçar do jeito que sempre queria, o que arrancou um gemido arrastado do Lancaster, que revidou mordiscando seu lábio inferior ao partir o beijo. 

  
  


Baekhyun ainda estava com os olhos fechados, apreciando a respiração ofegante de Sehun junto a sua por conta do beijo, ele não sabia o que dizer sua mente ainda estava em choque, o corpo quente como o inferno. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia bem, nenhuma garota tinha lhe beijado do jeito como Sehun Lancaster lhe beijou. Era óbvio que ele não podia levar em conta o gênero, ele devia aceitar que os sentimentos eram completamente diferentes. 

Era um garoto.

Um garoto que era seu melhor amigo e seu vizinho. 

Pelo qual, estava perdidamente e terrivelmente apaixonado. 

E era errado de tantas formas se apaixonar pelo Lancaster, tudo estava contra eles mas ele não conseguia frear seus sentimentos. 

Quando sua cabeça se encheu de avisos e o alertaram de que aquilo que fizeram era errado ele se afastou rapidamente do amigo, porém Sehun notou a imensa nuvem de confusão em seus olhos e o parou antes que ele pudesse fugir para dentro da casa. 

— Não fizemos de errado, Baek, olha pra mim. — Sehun murmurou dócil levando a destra ao rosto do menor e deixando um lento carinho em suas bochechas.

Baekhyun se dispôs a apenas balançar a cabeça negativamente e encostar no ombro do maior, queria fugir de seu olhar. 

— Estou com medo. — Disse baixinho.

— De mim? Pensei que tivéssemos passado da fase em que você tinha medo de mim achando que eu era uma alienígena. — Sehun comentou, conseguindo arrancar um riso fraco do menor e levar um soco igualmente fraco na barriga. Ele riu vitorioso porque sabia como distrair perfeitamente o menor.

— Eu estou falando sério, seu idiota. Você sabe como as coisas são… Eles não aceitam _isso._ E já basta essa enorme briga que temos que enfrentar. — Baekhyun levantou a cabeça, olhando pela primeira vez para Sehun desde que haviam se beijado. 

— Eles que vão à merda com essa briga, não precisamos continuar com isso, Baekhyun, eu tenho você nós meus braços agora e eu não vou deixar eles te tirarem de mim.

— Não é tão facil assim e talvez Chanyeol tenha razão, isso não vai acabar tão cedo, eles vão vir pra cima da gente uma hora ou outra e eles vão querer você do lado deles. Seu pai também, Sehun, ele nunca aceitaria isso. — Baekhyun disse, seu coração já se apertava em em pensar que tudo aquilo podia desmoronar. — Eu tenho medo de perder você. 

Foi inevitável Sehun não sorrir com aquilo, para si, Baekhyun era fodidamente adorável e forte ao mesmo tempo, mas ali ele parecia tão fraco e pequeno. 

— Você não vai me perder, eu estou aqui. Caralho, Baekhyun eu estou tão apaixonado por você, eu nunca vou sair do seu lado, entendeu? — Ele disse, puxando o menor para um abraço apertado e depositando um selar em sua testa. 

Baekhyun se limitou em entrelaçar seus braços na cintura de Sehun e apertar ainda mais o abraço, era incrivelmente bom ficar daquele jeito com o maior e ele já se via completamente viciado nos abraços confortáveis. 

— E quanto a nossa relação, podemos manter em segredo por um tempo. Mas eu não vou parar de te beijar ainda mais agora que eu descobrir o quão deliciosa é essa sua boca. — Sehun continuou, sem nenhuma vergonha em dizer tais palavras. Baekhyun lhe encarou de bochechas vermelhas encabulado com tamanha cara de pau do amigo. Já estava pronto para socar aquele sorrisinho de canto que adornava o rosto perfeito quando Sehun lhe segurou ainda mais firme pela cintura. — Que tal você me beijar ao invés de me bater? Eu sei que você tá louco pra fazer isso. 

— Vai se foder, Lancaster. — Baekhyun xingou ainda mais envergonhado, tirando uma risada alta do maior e subitamente o puxando pela gola da jaqueta e lhe beijando com voracidade, sua língua deslizando pela do maior cheia de desejo por dominância, ele queria mostrar ao maior que podia estar no controle quando bem entendesse e Sehun estava entorpecido demais para conseguir retrucar e reivindicar seu lugar. No entanto, o contato não durou muito e logo o menor soltou as bocas em um estalo molhado, dando uma risada debochada e vitoriosa ao ver um Sehun completamente perdido e afobado com seu beijo.

— Eu… Com certeza vou querer outro desse amanhã e eu vou buscar por ele. — Disse conseguindo arrancar mais risadas do menor. — Eu te vejo amanhã, está bem? Não vai fugir de mim, Baekhyun Miller. 

— Eu não conseguiria. — O menor murmurou, retribuindo o sorriso idiota que enfeitava o rosto de Sehun. — Até amanhã, Hunnie. 

Sehun lhe deu um último selar e se abaixou para pegar a bicicleta de volta e atravessar a rua, Miller o seguiu com o olhar até o mesmo estar completamente seguro do outro lado da rua. Deu um aceno e se virou para entrar na residência. Seu coração ainda flutuava enquanto subia as escadas do jeito mais silencioso que conseguia, não podia fazer barulho e correr o risco de acordar seus pais. Mas assim que entrou em seu quarto e soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões, ele ainda sentia vontade de gritar tamanha a sua euforia e felicidade naquele momento. 

Assim que pulou na cama ele finalmente sentiu todo o seu corpo reclamar de cansaço, se limitou a apenas retirar os sapatos e acomodar a cabeça no travesseiro fofinho, fechando os olhos e sorrindo quando sua mente se encheu das lembranças que fez naquela noite quente de verão. A fuga, Sehun, o show, Lancaster, o beijo, e novamente tudo voltava para Sehun Lancaster. Seria difícil tirar o amigo da cabeça, talvez além de querer ser dono do seu coração ele também insistia em querer roubar todos os seus pensamentos. 

Mas talvez, Sehun já fosse dono de tudo dentro de si. 

  
  


☁

  
  


_August 20th, 1994 - Saturday._

_Venice - LA, California._

A manhã de _saturday_ começou estranha para Baekhyun.

Ele acordou com um pouco de frio, o que era estranho e nenhum pouco normal naquela época do ano. Ele levantou para olhar o clima através da janela e se surpreendeu ao notar que tinha chovido a madrugada inteira e o céu ainda permanecia cinza, escuro e sombrio. Ele odiava dias nublados mas mesmo com o tempo daquele jeito seu humor permanecia ensolarado, ele estava feliz com tudo e nada poderia dar errado. 

Ele aproveitou para tomar um longo banho quente e despertar apropriadamente, o relógio ainda batia _10:00 am_ quando saiu do quarto e desceu para a cozinha, encontrando seu pai fazendo alguma receita nova para o café da manhã e sua mãe imersa em escolher cores de tecidos e querendo a opinião do marido. Baekhyun sorriu vendo a cena, tinha pais maravilhosos ele sabia disso. Mas lá no fundo, ele também tinha medo de perder aquilo, perder a sua família para o preconceito cego.

— Você acordou cedo, mocinho, pensei que gostaria de dormir um pouco mais depois de ter saído ontem a noite. — Sua mãe disse de modo calmo, ainda olhando os inúmeros papéis em sua frente. 

Baekhyun se assustou quando percebeu que eles sabiam, era óbvio que eles sabiam que tinha saído, nunca conseguiu enganar sua progenitora e não seria agora que teria tal êxito. 

— _M-mon… I can explain._

— Eu sei que pode, mas venha tomar seu café primeiro seu pai inventou uma receita nova de panquecas que eu estou louca para experimentar. — Ela disse juntando os papéis sobre a mesa os guardando em uma grande pasta e deixando sobre a cadeira ao lado. — Mas quero que saiba filho que não estamos bravos, talvez decepcionados por você não ter nos avisados que iria sair, sabe que pode contar com a gente. Nós confiamos em você.

Baekhyun estava um pouco surpreso com sua mãe ter levado tão na boa o fato de ter saído tarde da noite e sem avisar. 

— É sério mesmo? Sem nenhuma briga ou castigo? Vocês podem me dar broncas como pais normais, sabem disso? É sério eu aguento. 

Sua mãe sorriu e olhou para o marido, eles conversavam pelo o olhar de uma maneira que Baekhyun nunca entenderia ser possível mas acreditava que era algo particular e somente deles. Era bonito, embora ele estivesse com medo agora que reparou no olhar duro que seu pai estava lhe dando e com a espátula de ferro na mão deixava tudo ainda mais assustador.

— Ok mocinho, você vai ficar de castigo por um mês e vai arrumar a casa todo esse tempo e se sua mãe lhe pedir ajuda com o trabalho, você vai ajudar ela. E seu video-game também está confiscado.

— _Wait, wait._ Vocês podem voltar a ser pais bonzinhos, eu prometo que não vou mais sair sem avisar, eu juro! — Ele correu para abraçar sua mãe, que riu e puxou o filho para o colo embora não coubesse mais ali devido a sua altura. — Eu apenas fui na casa de Chanyeol, com Sehun. Desculpa ter ido tão tarde da noite e não ter avisado. Não vai mais acontecer. — Ele não devia mentir, bem, de fato eles foram na casa do Parker, mas não podia dizer sobre o show. Ele estaria realmente enrascado e não só ele. 

— É bom que não aconteça, poderia ter dormido lá também é perigoso andar sozinho nas ruas, mesmo que estivesse com o filho dos Lancaster. — Seu pai disse, apesar de toda a briga que envolvia a cidade. Seus pais nunca o impediram de fazer amizade com Sehun, mesmo sua família fazendo parte do time _Night-Wolves_ quando estavam no colegial, ele e o patriarca da família Lancaster não se davam bem, mas seu pai parecia não guardar nenhuma mágoa da época, ao contrário do pai de Sehun que odiava o ver tão perto de Sehun.

— Eu vou tomar cuidado, pai. Juro que não saio mais sem a permissão de vocês. 

— Você é nosso tesouro. — Sua mãe lhe abraçou e ajeitou seus cabelos loiro mel que estavam bem bagunçados, o que lhe deixou um pouco frustrada e ele riu por isso, atraindo a atenção dela para si. Baekhyun também se assustava com o maneira como sua mãe lhe olhava tão intensamente como se pudesse descobrir todos os seus segredos. Talvez fosse coisa de mãe, mas ainda sim lhe deixava apreensivo. — Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? 

E era exatamente aquela pergunta que ele evitava depois de sua mãe lhe analisar com um olhar de _eagle_. Era um ato completamente estúpido da sua parte e ele sabia disso, pois alimentava ainda mais as certezas dela. No entanto ela sempre lhe dava espaço para que, no momento certo, estivesse ali para quando ele precisasse. 

— Não mãe, a gente só ficou jogando. 

— Tudo bem, querido. — Ela disse por fim.

— Ok, vocês estão prontos para o show? — Seu pai disse com a frigideira na mão preste a começar a lançar a massa fofinha da panqueca pelo ar. Baekhyun adorava quando seu pai assumia a cozinha, tudo se tornava ainda mais divertido com sua família por perto que por um breve momento ele conseguiu esquecer o tempo completamente acinzentado do lado de fora. 

  
  


☁

  
  


O dia ainda estava estranho quando o relógio bateu _03:00 pm_ e Sehun ainda não havia ligado ou tocado a campainha. Sua mãe havia notado seu nervosismo mas ainda sim lhe dava seu espaço, quando por fim ele decidiu que iria visitar o amigo já passava das cinco da tarde, o tempo ainda estava instável e as portas e janelas estavam todas fechadas da casa azul do outro lado da rua. 

Ele tocou a campainha. 

_Once, twice, three times._

Mas ninguém vinha lhe atender e estava perto de apertar o pequeno botão novamente quando a porta foi aberta repentinamente pelo pai de Sehun. Baekhyun congelou completamente ao ter os olhos gélidos lhe encarando com desprezo era um olhar completamente diferente de Sehun, Baekhyun conseguia notar. Sehun tinha um olhar caloroso, suave, bonito _like a blue-sky_. O olhar de seu pai era frio e distante, pareciam querer lhe engolir e pisar em cima de você como se fosse uma pequeno inseto insignificante, indesejado. 

— O quê quer aqui, moleque? — Ele disse, o tom rude era perceptível.

— O Sehun está? A gente tem… Hum… Um trabalho da escola para fazer. — Inventou a primeira desculpa que passou pela sua mente. 

— Ele está doente, provavelmente não vai a aula essa semana, faça sozinho. — Disse fechando a porta num estrondo sem dar tempo de Baekhyun formular outra desculpa.

Era possível mesmo que Sehun estivesse doente? Como? Se ele parecia tão bem na noite passada ou talvez, seu pai tinha visto ele sair e chegar tarde da noite assim como seus pais tinham visto e poderia estar de castigo também. Baekhyun estava com ainda mais medo em pensar no maior em apuros. Sehun tinha um pai extremamente rígido, temia nunca mais conseguir vê-lo. 

De qualquer forma, Baekhyun nunca desistiria. Ele tinha prometido que não iria fugir.

  
  


☁

  
  


_August 23rd, 1994 - Tuesday._

_Venice - LA, California._

O tempo ainda estava nublado, ameaçando chover a qualquer momento.

Baekhyun esperava ansioso o sinal tocar para poder voltar para casa, Sehun tinha faltado as aulas de segunda e terça e, por incrível que pareça, Chanyeol também. O que deixou o menor muito curioso e extremamente desconfiado. Até mesmo Kris, o garoto mais irritante e valentão tinha faltado e seus seguidores não tinham movido um só dedo para lhe perturbar. 

Algo definitivamente estava errado. 

Quando por fim o sinal bateu ele juntou seu material e saiu apressado do prédio, subiu na bicicleta e pedalou em direção ao bairro em que morava. Durante os 10 minutos do trajeto, seus pensamentos não abandonaram Sehun Lancaster, durante todo o domingo também. Ele repassava o beijo que haviam dado depois daquele show louco, como uma fita que precisava ser rebobinada para que pudesse rodar mais uma vez. Ele queria repetir o beijo e dar outros em Sehun, queria sentir seu cheiro inebriante, seu toque e principalmente o abraço confortável que só ele tinha. 

Ele esperava poder falar com Sehun naquela tarde, seus pais estavam trabalhando e seria a oportunidade perfeita para encontrar o maior.

Porém, quando entrava na rua de casa, viu Chanyeol Parker andando de um lado para o outro em seu quintal que, assim que viu o amigo menor descer da bicicleta, correu em sua direção, com todo o seu nervosismo e tamanho lhe abraçando fortemente. Parecia que estava prestes a passar mal e surtar a qualquer minuto, então Baekhyun rodeou os braços ao redor do amigo lhe dando conforto. 

— Que bom que você está bem, eu fiquei tão preocupado com vocês e também não pude ligar nem sair de casa. — Chanyeol dizia rápido demais, deixando o menor ainda mais confuso. 

— Channy, espera o que está dizendo? É sobre o show? Tá tudo bem cara, meus pais não ligaram muito, eu disse que fui jogar na sua casa.

— O que? Não é sobre o show. — Chanyeol se afastou olhando o melhor com o semblante ainda mais confuso. — Você não ficou sabendo o que aconteceu?

— Acho que não, o que houve Chanyeol? É algo com o Sehun? Olha se for uma brincadeira de vocês é melhor me contar logo-

— Não, Baek, dessa vez é coisa séria mesmo. E tem haver com todos nós. O irmão de Kris morreu, quer dizer, ele foi assassinado e estão culpando o Junmyeon por isso. 

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração. _Fucking hell._

— _No, shit_. Chanyeol, não, ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas. 

— Eu sei porra, ele tem um bom álibi o problema é a família do Kris, é o _Kris_. Ele quer acabar com a gente. 

— Droga isso vai virar um inferno. E o Sehun? Você já falou com ele? 

— Não, eu pensei que vocês sabiam… Pensei que ele estivesse com você como sempre. 

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. 

— Eu não consigo falar com ele desde sexta. 

— Como não? Vocês não se separam nunca, se bem que eu também não o vi quando eu cheguei aqui e o pai dele estava carregando umas caixas para dentro do carro, ele parecia bem nervoso. O que você acha que aconteceu?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a casa azul do outro lado da rua. Parecia escura, vazia. 

— Caixas… — Baekhyun correu para atravessar a rua e ir em direção a casa dos Lancaster, ele apertou a campainha mas ninguém atendia. A porta ainda estava meio entreaberta e ele engoliu em seco quando a afastou um pouco mais, seu coração doeu como nunca havia doido quando seus olhos enxergaram o vazio da sala, como se nunca nenhum Lancaster tivesse vivido ali. 

— Baekkie… O que isso significa? — Chanyeol perguntou ao seu lado, mas ele mal conseguiu ouvia diante a dor que se alastrava por seu peito, o bolo que se formou em sua garganta quase o impossibilitava de respirar, parecia queimar. 

— Significa… Que ele foi embora… Ele nos abandonou. _Ele me abadonou, Chanyeol._ — Baekhyun disse sôfrego, não tinha notado quando começou a chorar e muito menos quando deu as costas para o grande vazio de compunham aquela casa assim como seu coração. 

Não notou quando as lágrimas se misturaram com a chuva pesada que finalmente caia naquela tarde de verão. Nunca chovia no verão, aquilo não era normal ele devia saber, tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo. Então ele finalmente olhou para cima, o céu parecia complacente com sua tristeza o tempo todo e ele só havia notado no último instante. 

Sem Sehun por perto os dias se tornaram cinzas, completamente tristes e vazio.

E somente uma questão lhe rodava a mente:

— Por que me deixou sozinho no meio do seu caos? 

  
  


☁

  
  


Leave this blue neighbourhood.

_(Deixe essa vizinhança triste)_

Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh.

_(Nunca soube que amar poderia doer tanto, oh)_

And it drives me wild.

_(E isso me deixa louco)_

'Cause when you look like that.

_(Porque quando você olha assim)_

I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh.

_(Eu jamais quis ser tão mau, oh)_

It drives me wild.

_(Isso me deixa louco)_

_— Wild, Troye Sivan._

  
  
  


**_Glossário:_ **

_Night-Wolves - Lobos da noite._

_Golden-Sky - Céu dourado._

_No way - De jeito nenhum._

_Fuck - Caralho._

_The Empire Strikes Back - O episódio cinco de Star Wars, O Império Contra-Ataca._

_PM - São os horários da tarde. AM - Os horário da manhã._

_Comma hair - O famoso cabelo de ‘vírgula’ do Sehun._

_Dude, you're really hot tonight - Cara, Você está realmente gostoso essa noite._

_Damn - Droga._

_Shut up, asshole - Cala a boca, imbecil._

_Condados de Los Angeles - Brevemente são subdivisões da cidade de LA, distritos e cidades entram nessa divisão. Venice e Hollywood são distritos. Beverly Hills e West Hollywood são cidades. (Hollywood chega a ser quase uma exceção pois ainda é considerada uma cidade)._

_"The way that you look at me now. Makes me wish I was you." - "A maneira que você olha para mim agora. Me faz desejar ser você."_

_Sunset Boulevard - É uma avenida principal que se estende por West Hollywood e outras cidades da capital. Basicamente uma rua comercial famosa de Los Angeles._

_I'm here with you. Don't be afraid, ok? - Eu estou aqui com você. Não tenha medo, ok?_

_Friday, I'm in love - Sexta-feira, eu estou apaixonado._

_Maybe - Talvez._

_I know - Eu sei._

_Mom, I can explain - Mãe, eu posso explicar._

_Wait - Espere._

_Eagle - Águia._

_Once, twice, three times - Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes._

_Like a blue-sky - Como um céu azul._

_Fucking Hell - Puta que pariu._

_No, shit - Não, merda._


	3. TRACK TWO: Fools

-

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

-

  
  


I am tired of this place.

_ (Estou cansado desse lugar) _

I hope people change.

_ (Espero que as pessoas mudem) _

I need time to replace what I gave away.

_ (Eu preciso de tempo para substituir aquilo que eu dei) _

And my hopes, they are high.

_ (E as minhas esperanças, elas são altas) _

I must keep them small.

_ (Eu deveria mantê-las pequenas) _

Though I try to resist.

_ (Apesar de eu tentar resistir) _

I still want it all.

_ (Eu ainda quero isso tudo) _

_ — Fools, Troye Sivan. _

  
  


☁

  
  


_ August 24th, 1997 - Sunday. _

_ Venice - LA, Califórnia. _

A bola em sua mão quicou, uma, depois duas, três vezes até que suas pernas se inclinassem para pegar o impulso de um salto e arremessar a bola alaranjada com força para dentro do aro, balançando a estrutura metálica no processo estrondoso. O sorriso que brotou em seus lábios foi de pura satisfação, o olhar selvagem e concentrado foi se tornando mais suave e os músculos tensos pelo ligeiro esforço físico puderam relaxar. Era como se um peso enorme saísse de seus ombros a cada cesta bem sucedida. 

Era o método relaxante que Baekhyun Miller tinha adquirido quando aquela semana em específico começava. O início das aulas era apenas um processo, mas as lembranças que tinha eram algo doloroso que sempre lhe tiravam muitas noites de sono. _Three years later_ e ele ainda se lembrava, vividamente do quanto a dor foi intensa, sufocante. Um garoto de apenas _fourteen_ anos chorando copiosamente debaixo de uma forte chuva de verão pelo abandono da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, havia se dado conta de que o seu castelinho de areia tinha se desmoronado. Aquele _Baekhyun_ que teve sonhos e um amor arrancado de si, ele havia conhecido inúmeras dores e elas não podiam ser comparadas com os pequenos arranhões de um tombo de bicicleta, tanto a dor física quanto emocional foram intensas por dois longos anos.

No entanto, aquele garotinho tinha crescido e se tornado forte. Ele aprendeu a ser forte.

A prova disso era a ligeira habilidade que desenvolveu enquanto jogava basquete, ele não tinha crescido tanto quanto Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo. Porém seus movimentos continuavam sendo os mais rápidos, ele possuía agilidade e força o suficiente para desviar de gigantes e marcar os maiores pontos. 

— Baek, vamos descansar um pouco… Você já treinou demais esse ano, tenho certeza que podemos entrar no time agora. — Chanyeol disse ofegante, a respiração um pouco falha e o suor pingando por sua testa fez seu rosto se contorcer numa careta de desgosto. 

Estavam de volta ao verão e os dias se tornavam ainda mais quentes naquela _ season _ , ainda que morassem na praia e tivessem um mar imenso para se refrescar, parecia quase impossível conter o calor. E Baekhyun era ainda mais resistente no verão, embora o suor de seu corpo fosse o dobro ele não parecia nenhum um pouco cansado. Conseguiria jogar por mais horas a fio para aprimorar suas habilidades, ele precisava, queria, se tornar o melhor em quadra. Queria poder levar os  _ Night-Wolves  _ a vitória.

Muitas coisas tinham mudado depois da morte do antigo capitão dos  _ Golden-Sky.  _ O diretor da  _ Westside School _ tinha proibido que houvesse apenas um time campeão, a nova regra era que apenas os melhores alunos jogaria pela escola nos campeonatos, sendo eles  _ lobos _ ou  _ anjos _ . A união não agradou todo mundo e a escola perdeu nos primeiros jogos da temporada leste de 1995, algo que não acontecia a anos. Eles passaram os dois últimos anos apenas em treinamentos e, segundo o técnico, deveriam resolver as questões internas primeiro para depois voltarem às quadras sendo o único e mais poderoso time da cidade. Trazendo de volta o orgulho do colégio em ser o primeiro. 

Kris tinha sido um dos que mais odiou as mudanças de regras, queria mais do que tudo acabar com Chanyeol Parker e Baekhyun Miller em quadra, com suas próprias regras no entanto acabou achando um modo ainda mais violento de detonar as suas frustrações nos outros. Embora no começo Baekhyun tentasse esconder as agressões de Chanyeol, o maior acabou descobrindo enquanto via Kris e seus amigos seguirem o amigo de infância. Baekhyun acabou ficando mais distante depois da mudança de Sehun e o Parker tinha dado espaço ao menor depois de saber o quanto os dois melhores amigos se gostavam além da palavra 'amizade', não foi um choque para o maior, era perceptível no olhar de ambos que algo intenso acontecia em seus corações. A troca de carinho e cuidado um com o outro, tudo deixava claro o quanto se amavam. 

E Baekhyun havia entendido errado, pensando que Chanyeol também o abandonaria depois de saber a verdade entre os dois e que talvez estivesse com nojo de si. E quando tinha sido abordado por Kris e seus amigos novamente, ficou surpreso em ver o amigo de infância saltar em sua frente e levar um soco que era diretamente seu. Kris Bender ficou ainda mais feliz em perceber que acabou acertando no Parker e não lhe poupou mais socos e chutes porém, Chanyeol também não era fraco e conseguiu arrancar alguns filetes de sangue do inimigo como sempre quis pelos anos em que era humilhado. Baekhyun ficou realmente surpreso ao ver que Chanyeol tivera coragem em revidar as agressões de Kris mesmo estando ainda mais fodido quanto si próprio.

Quando enfim Kris cansou deles e os deixou sozinhos naquele beco imundo, Baekhyun correu para segurar o amigo cansado da briga e, tendo um Chanyeol completamente acabado em seus braços, ele voltou a chorar, como vinha fazendo quase toda noite desde que Sehun Lancaster tinha ido embora de sua vida sem dizer adeus. No entanto, Chanyeol estava ali e, mesmo fraco, ele insistiu em segurar a mão do amigo com força e recitar palavras que encheram seu coração quebrado com um pouquinho de esperança. 

"—  _ Nós somos amigos desde pequenos, Baek, eu nunca abandonaria você como ele fez. Estamos juntos nessa." _

E depois de voltarem para casa completamentes arrebentados, mas ainda sim com um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios, eles voltaram com a promessa de que estariam juntos até o fim, e estariam ali para apoiar um ao outro. E com isso, eles treinaram todos os dias e todos os verão para serem os melhores e conseguirem um lugar no time para assim acabar com o reinado de Kris e toda sua prepotência. 

— Você está muito molenga, Chanyeol, vamos tentar mais uma assistência. 

— Ah não, Baekkie, você sabe que é difícil fazer isso sem alguém pra marcar. E o Minseok não pode jogar hoje. — Ele resmungou, sabia que podiam tentar fazer a jogada, mas estava apenas tentando enrolar o amigo com uma desculpa para que pudesse descansar um pouco. Baekhyun sempre teve muita energia e às vezes ficava difícil acompanhar o menor.

— A propósito… Minseok vai querer entrar no time? Ele parecia mais animado com a ideia de se juntar a banda do seu primo. — Baekhyun comentou enquanto quicava a bola áspera de volta ao chão e logo em seguida a arremessava novamente para a cesta. 

Minseok era a pessoa mais próxima a quem eles tinham feito amizade no segundo ano, ele era um rapaz calmo, um pouco baixinho mas bem musculoso e sabia fazer grandes arremessos até mesmo de costas! Baekhyun tinha virado um grande fã do menino mais baixo quando o viu fazendo os arremessos de longa distancia completamente de olhos fechados. Ele era sem dúvidas um  _ Ace _ mesmo jogando na posição de  _ Small Forward _ e sendo menor do que o esperado para essa, no entanto, ele era muito rápido e habilidoso em cestas de três pontos.

Baekhyun também era a prova viva de que nenhuma posição podia definir sua habilidade em quadra, ele era um  _ Shooting Guard  _ pequeno mas com força o bastante para bloquear cestas do time adversário e sua velocidade somada ao seu pulo era o suficiente para fazer belas assistências e arremessos, não importando a distância na qual estava. Sua maior habilidade eram as assistências, o seu único problema era que o passe de Chanyeol vinha um tanto desengonçado em suas mãos para que conseguisse finalizar com o arremesso perfeito. 

A bola não vinha estável em suas mãos durante os movimentos de  _ passe _ e ele pensava que o Parker não tinha tanta confiança e si para lhe dar o passe certeiro, ele tinha medo que a bola machucasse o menor como já tinha acontecido várias e várias vezes enquanto treinavam. Mas nem de longe ele culpava o amigo, não era culpa de ninguém a propósito. Eles só precisavam melhorar ainda mais a confiança que tinham um no outro para que a jogada pudesse funcionar. 

— Ah, sobre a banda, eu queria tentar também se o Minseok entrasse. Acho que se formos juntos Junmyeon não vai tentar me impedir dessa vez. — Chanyeol voltou a falar. A banda de garagem de Junmyeon era outra coisa nova da cidade.

Depois do acidente com o irmão de Kris, como Junmyeon já era de maior, ficou preso por um ano e seis meses e mesmo sem qualquer necessidades ele aceitou cumpir os serviços comunitários da cidade. Ele tinha perdido a formatura, o basquete e o desejo de poder tocar na casa noturna de  _ West Hollywood _ , seu nome estava manchado _.  _ Agora só lhe restava o sonho de formar uma banda junto de Kyungsoo, e ainda estava a procura de mais pessoas, entretanto, ficava difícil quando era visto como um criminoso por toda a cidade. E o nome que havia escolhido era o mais ridículo possível, os  _ Odd Boy’s _ . Baekhyun até achava aquele nome legal e combinava, literalmente, com os garotos mais peculiares daquela cidade.

— Você tem o talento da família, Chanyeol, seu primo vai reconhecer isso. Mas vou ficar meio triste se me deixar sozinho no time. — Baekhyun respondeu, quicando a bola mais duas vezes contra o piso de concreto e a arremessando para cima em direção ao aro. A bola bateu na tabela e caiu dentro da circunferência, arrancando mais um sorriso de seus lábios. 

Chanyeol sorriu para o amigo, sentia tanto orgulho da pessoa forte que Baekhyun tinha se tornado mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos. 

— Eu nunca ia te deixar sozinho com aquele bando de idiotas, Baek, nós somos uma dupla… Quer dizer, um trio porque temos Minseok agora e nada pode parar a gente. 

Baekhyun Miller suspirou e um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios, ele sabia que podia contar com maior e o mais novo amigo. Contudo, ainda sentia um vazio no peito sempre que aquela época do ano chegava, era algo que ele não conseguia conter. Chanyeol pode ter esquecido daquele detalhe, mas eles já foram um trio de amigos quando tinham Sehun ao seu lado. Porém, aquilo tinha mudado há muito e o menor acabou se fechando para novas amizades, ao contrário do Parker que sempre foi alegre e animado em socializar. Embora Baekhyun tenha ficado realmente animado com as habilidades de Minseok, demorou um tempo para que o menor se abrisse com o garoto e pudesse confiar no menor, mas, assim que a confiança foi se fortalecendo, eles se tornaram inseparáveis. A única coisa que permanecia fechado era o coração do Miller, estava quebrado e não havia conserto. 

— Não seja sentimental, cara. Vamos parar por aqui, você precisa de um banho está fedendo. — Baekhyun disfarçou o sorriso em seu rosto e roubou a bola que Chanyeol tinha lançado. 

— Seu pirralho sem coração. — Chanyeol resmungou com um falso bico nos lábios. — Não quer dar um mergulho antes que voltar? O sol já está baixo — perguntou, voltando a juntar suas coisas e retirando a regata preta que usava completamente molhada de suor, aquilo fez Baekhyun torcer o rosto numa careta apesar de saber que não estava muito diferente.

— Eu prefiro a água quentinha do meu chuveiro e outra, você já chama atenção demais só por estar jogando aqui, no mar é pior ainda. — Baekhyun comentou inclinando com a cabeça o grupinho de meninas que estavam sentadas na escadaria ao lado da quadra de basquete. 

— A culpa não é minha se meu corpinho chama muita atenção. — O maior disse, fazendo um ligeiro esforço para estralar os osso o que fazia os músculos de seu braço aumentarem de tamanho. Baekhyun desvio o olhar e revirou os olhos com os risinhos das garotas ao lado. Tinha um amigo exibicionista, devia se acostumar. 

— Vai logo para o seu banho de mar, seu exibido. — O Miller murmurou pegando a bola de basquete e a encaixado no suporte da bicicleta para, logo em seguida, prender com o elástico. Baekhyun voltou a olhar para o amigo sem camisa que acenava para si em despedida enquanto corria sobre a areia até o extenso mar azul. 

Baekhyun admitia que Chanyeol tinha se tornado estrondosamente bonito e o amigo não tinha vergonha em exibir seus músculos por aí, o que deixava o menor um pouco quente. Não só ele, mas muitas garotas também. Miller não sabia se o amigo fazia para o provocar ou só para se exibir mesmo, todavia às vezes ele se sentia atraído porque, mesmo que Chanyeol ainda fosse seu melhor amigo, ele ainda era um garoto muito bonito que ferrava com seus hormônios. 

Mas Baekhyun não tinha certeza sobre a sexualidade do amigo e pensar em ficar com Chanyeol não parecia certo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. O menor não sabia mais o que era voltar a se apaixonar loucamente, porque nenhum garoto lhe deixava tão desconcentrado e inebriado como Sehun Lancaster deixava, ninguém jamais havia ultrapassado as barreiras do seu coração. E foi assim que ele descobriu como o primeiro amor era realmente inesquecível e doloroso, como um velho conhecido que fazia questão de voltar de tempos em tempos para se manter sempre presente. 

Miller fez questão de se abrir para o amigo e contar sobre tudo o que sentia em relação a sua homossexualidade e o que acontecia entre ele e o antigo vizinho, ele se sentia mais aliviado pelo Parker não lhe achar uma aberração e ter ficado ao seu lado quando resolveu contar para os pais. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com medo da reação de seus pais.

Ele ficou apavorado! 

Mas Baekhyun não fazia ideia do quanto ele era amado e o medo o fez esquecer que havia nascido em uma família de mente aberta a todas as formas de amor, ainda havia o medo de que seus pais fossem liberais apenas para o lado de fora, ter realmente um filho gay dentro de casa era outra história. No entanto, estava tudo bem porque a Srª Miller fazia questão de lembrar ao único filho o quanto ele merecia ser amado e o quanto ele já era amado por ser quem era. E depois de se assumir, Baekhyun decidiu que jogaria basquete e continuaria trazendo orgulho aos progenitores embora ele não fazia ideia de que um recomeço seria tão difícil. 

Ele não era tão alto e muito menos conseguia controlar a força de qualquer arremesso e passe, seu pai acabou sofrendo um pouco com isso quando o filho acabava lhe passando a bola em uma velocidade assustadora somada com a força descontrolada que tinha, lhe deixando perplexo e com algumas dores a mais pelos corpo já não mais jovem. E durante todo as férias de verão, Thomas Miller tinha lhe ensinado inúmeras maneiras de controlar o impulso feroz e a raiva que tinha armazenada em seu coração sem ele se dar conta. Baekhyun tentava evitar de pensar em Sehun Lancaster, mas era uma tarefa que se tornava difícil quando tudo naquela cidade praiana o fazia lembrar dos momentos que viveram juntos. 

Principalmente quando o verão chegava com seu imenso céu limpo e azul, o sol irradiando sua energia para todos os lados o fazia lembrar de quando acordava cedo nos fins de semana para irem a praia sozinhos. Com Sehun por perto, Miller não tinha medo de nada, ele podia enfrentar até mesmo o imenso mar gelado. Com  _ ele _ por perto, Baekhyun sentia que podia ser quem ele quisesse ser, não havia medos e nem barreiras que pudessem lhe parar. 

No entanto, Sehun tinha ido embora e agora o Miller tentava quebrar suas barreiras sozinho, ter voltado ao basquete foi a maneira que encontrou para começar a se recuperar. No passado ele tinha medo de se render aquela estúpida guerra e principalmente medo de perder quem mais amava, mas, conforme as regras do jogo foram mudando, ele tentava superar suas angústias e buscar por mais liberdade. Nada e nem ninguém podia pará-lo agora que tinha se tornado forte e estava disposto a enfrentar seus medos um por um em busca de um novo sonho.

Porém, alguns fantasmas sempre estariam à espreita para lhe assombrar, ele sabia disso no instante em que saía e voltava para casa. Por que lá, do outro lado da rua, sempre teria a imensa e fria casa azul que um dia já lhe foi acolhedora. Alguns meses depois dos Lancaster terem ido embora a casa foi alugada por um casal muito gentil, Baekhyun os via de longe e sempre recebia um cumprimendo gentil dos novos vizinhos, no entanto, não parecia a mesma coisa que antes, ele queria que fosse Sehun e, sempre que a estação mudava e um novo morador assumia a casa, ele novamente procurava por Sehun Lancaster em todos os lugares. Até que um intenso inverno em 1996 fez seu coração e as esperanças que lhe restavam serem rigorosamente congeladas, o frio parecia ser mais aconchegante, e o até mesmo o céu cinzento parecia belo à sua maneira. 

Entretanto, quando voltava para casa naquele fim de tarde algo do outro lado da rua lhe chamou a atenção. Alguém estava se mudado e pareciam ser extremamentes ricos pois possuíam um Impala 1970, a cor era de um azul metálico tão reluzente que fazia seus olhos doerem pelo brilho e pior ainda, era um conversível, típico dos garoto ricos e  _ playboys _ . Baekhyun quis revirar os olhos pelo carro extravagante mas não deixava de se sentir curioso e impressionado, devia ser alguém da alta elite e só não entendia o porquê de alguém daquele nível estar ali, num bairro simples de  _ Venice Beach _ . 

E o Miller odiava estar perto de todo aquele luxo e fama, ele não queria nada daquilo e detestava ainda mais ser o centro das atenções mesmo sabendo que poderia entrar no time de basquete e certamente tornaria-se alguém conhecido. Ele não queria aquela vida agitada de estrela. 

E, além daquele carro, algo a mais naquela atmosfera ainda lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Ele podia ver a sombra de dois homens através da janela, mas nada que pudesse confirmar se eram ou não conhecidos. Baekhyun deu de ombros, voltando a guardar a bicicleta na garagem, não lhe importava mais quem viesse morar na casa azul. No entanto, assim que colocou os pés para dentro de casa e seus pais vieram lhe receber com olhares apreensivos sua desconfiança aumentou ainda mais, algo definitivamente lhe parecia estranho mas não era como se pudesse prever os acontecimentos seguintes. Seus pais não sabiam disfarçar e ele não tinha cabeça para questionar sobre os novos vizinhos, provavelmente nem conseguiria tirar alguma informação dos progenitores. Era domingo e no dia seguinte um novo ano letivo se iniciaria e ele sabia que viria ainda mais dores de cabeça pela frente.

Tudo que Baekhyun Miller queria naquela noite era ter um bom descanso. Porém, ele não tinha como negar aquele fato; desde que Sehun foi embora, o loiro sempre tinha pesadelos e piorava quando  _ August _ chegava, ele sempre relembrava aquela noite em seus sonhos.

Definitivamente, seria uma madrugada difícil. 

  
  


☁

  
  


_ August 25th, 1997 - Monday. _

_ Venice - LA, Califórnia. _

  
  


Baekhyun sentia que um carro tinha passado por cima de si, para ser mais exato, um caminhão seria ainda mais significativo para o grande desconforto que o atingiu assim que abriu os olhos devido à típica claridade da cidade litorânea, ensolarada e quente pelo verão ainda presente naquela época do ano. O loiro tinha acordado mais cedo do que o habitual, o rádio-relógio que vivia sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama nem mesmo havia dado os primeiros berros para acordá-lo. 

Miller sequer havia conseguido dormir, mal fechou os olhos e duas hora e meia depois já acordava com o sol ao alto. A cabeça flutuando para milhares de pensamentos aleatórios que o atingiam em cheio, o medo e a ansiedade assombravam-o junto à sua insegurança. Ele era um bom aluno, as notas nunca foram um problema, mas tinha receio de não ser aceito como um titular do time. Baekhyun treinara tanto para aquilo e seu medo de fracassar o fazia questionar se ainda lhe sobravam escolhas ou caminhos para seguir, se aquilo era realmente o que sempre quis. Por um breve momento, a ideia de fugir daquilo tudo lhe passou a mente, mas, assim como veio, o pensamento logo se dissipou. 

Ele recusava-se a deixar o garotinho medroso de antigamente voltar. 

Quando estava preste a surtar novamente pelos pensamentos assombrosos, o alarme estridente tocou conseguindo evitar que o menor ficasse ainda mais nervoso naquele mar de negatividade. Ele tinha que levantar e seguir para o primeiro dia de aula, a convocação para entrar no time de basquete ficaria para o fim do dia. Até lá ele teria que se manter calmo, a cabeça leve. Mas no fundo, algo lhe dizia que não seria tão fácil assim. 

Aquele dia quente de verão estava apenas começando.

  
  


☁

  
  


O café da manhã pareceu estranho na visão do primogênito da família Miller, seus pais pareciam mais agitados do que o normal e ele desconfiava de que estavam o escondendo algum detalhe importante. Porém, quando os questionou sobre, os mais velhos apenas desviaram do assunto dizendo que estava ansiosos pelo primeiro ano do filho jogando basquete no time escolar. E era óbvio que Baekhyun não acreditou totalmente naquele desvio, mas não podia negar que seus pais pareciam realmente tão nervosos quanto si próprio e ter aceitado a carona repentina da sua mãe naquela manhã parecia uma boa forma de a deixar menos preocupada. 

Outra coisa estranha daquele dia foi ver o imenso tumulto que se formava no estacionamento da escola, no início ele pensou ser uma briga entre Chanyeol e Kris e seu coração apertou-se em pensar novamente no amigo apanhando pelo grandalhão, por conta disso, ignorou o chamado de sua mãe e correu para dentro daquela roda de pessoas a procura do melhor amigo de infância e assim que o viu, são e salvo, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Contudo, aquilo tudo ainda o deixava intrigado.

Não havia briga. Kris nem ao menos estava por perto, mas Chanyeol estava e, quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os do amigo, o maior correu em sua direção eufórico.

—  _ Dude _ , você viu aquele carro? Estão dizendo que é de alguém muito importante, é muito caro! Deve ser de algum professor, eu tenho certeza. — E então Baekhyun finalmente notou o brilho reluzente do Impala estacionado no pátio, chamando toda a atenção dos estudantes da  _ Westside School _ . Ele não sabia o que pensar mas, definitivamente, aquilo não era um bom sinal. 

— Eu conheço esse carro, Chan. Provavelmente, é do novo vizinho da casa azul. — Suspirou, desviando os olhos daquele luxo em meio ao caos. Começou a afastar-se da multidão, seguindo para o prédio. 

— Isso é sério? Alguém se mudou de novo? — Chanyeol questionou seguindo o menor, no fundo ele sabia que Baekhyun tinha receio de falar sobre a casa vizinha e, principalmente, de quem ela pertencia. 

— É, deve ser só alguém novo na cidade. E rico. — Baekhyun murmurou recebendo um olhar preocupado de Chanyeol. Ele bufou, sabia o que aquilo significava. — Não faça essa cara, eu estou bem. 

— Eu sei que está, mas não é só sobre isso. Tem certeza que quer entrar no time? Eu nunca soube o motivo de você começar a jogar a sério, não tem mais a rixa… Então por que agora? 

Baekhyun ponderou sobre aquilo, seu pai também já havia o questionado várias vezes sobre o motivo de querer jogar para entrar no time. No fundo ele sabia seus motivos, mas preferia esconder aquilo a sete chaves, não queria dizer em voz alta e receber outro olhar de pena ou de reprovação. Principalmente de Chanyeol, que era tão desconfiado sobre tudo. Ele não queria fugir, entretanto, era o melhor a se fazer quando se tratava daquele assunto. 

— Por quê não agora? Eu era um medroso, Channy, não queria me envolver naquela briga. E agora que isso acabou, eu posso jogar do jeito que eu gosto — disse, desviando do olhar do amigo, não era totalmente mentira. 

— Ok, mas você sabe que não temos que…

— Ora o quê é isso? Está querendo fugir, Chanyeol Parker? — De repente uma voz sarcástica soou ao fundo, fazendo os garotos assustarem-se. — Ou vai me dizer que está com medo de perder novamente pra mim?

— Perder? O único perdedor aqui é você e esses seus amigos imbecis, Kris. — Chanyeol retrucou zangado ao se deparar com o inimigo de infância. 

O maior sorriu ainda mais e voltou a aproximar-se, ignorando completamente a provocação de Chanyeol, e voltou a dizer:

— Vocês devem estar curiosos para saberem de quem é aquele carro, não é? Aposto como ficaram chocados quando descobrirem. — Ele sorriu mais presunçoso e encarou fixamente Baekhyun, como se pudesse ler através da sua alma e soubesse de todos os seus segredos e sorriu maldoso. — Principalmente você, baixinho. 

Baekhyun estranhou aquilo, ele nunca confiaria em Kris Bender, mas suas palavras carregavam um tom a mais que o deixavam realmente apreensivo, o maior sabia de algo que eles não poderiam sequer imaginar e isso assustava o Miller — que sentia uma sensação ruim desde de que aquele mês começou. Quando pensou em questionar Bender, se deu conta de que Chanyeol já queria partir pra uma briga, armando uma confusão, e o menor sabia que era aquilo que Kris queria causar desde do início.

E não demorou para que o monitor-chefe de sua turma aparecesse, trazendo consigo o sorriso satisfatório em pegar Chanyeol Parker, mais uma vez, causando confusão. 

— Se metendo em confusão logo no primeiro dia, Parker? Você não me dá um descanso mesmo. — Jongdae Matteo resmungou, ajeitando preguiçosamente os óculos retangulares sobre o rosto e bufou ao ter a franja loira sempre certinha bagunçada pelo vento. O típico garoto de família rica metido a nerd-sabe-tudo e que adorava fazer da vida de Chanyeol um grande inferno. 

Se Kris e Chanyeol eram inimigos desde o jardim de infância. 

Chanyeol e Jongdae eram piores do que cão e gato no ensino médio. 

— Jongdae, dessa vez Chanyeol não fez nada! Kris começou a nos atormentar. — Baekhyun interveio antes do amigo retrucar e piorar as coisas. 

Jongdae o olhou e em seguida para Kris e seus amigos, em especial para o moreno com a pele levemente bronzeada e o sorriso tão brilhantemente lindo quanto o seu. Era de família, Baekhyun tinha de admitir. Jongdae e Jongin eram os irmãos mais bonitos da  _ Westside _ , no entanto, eram completamente opostos. 

— Vou deixar essa passar, apenas vão para as suas salas! Todos vocês! — Ele gritou, saindo apressado ‒ e, provavelmente, muito nervoso ‒ para dentro do prédio. 

Kris logo sumiu de suas vistas e Baekhyun voltou a puxar o amigo para que fossem procurar a nova sala. 

— Você viu aquilo? Ele provavelmente ia me dar uma advertência no primeiro dia! Ele nunca fez nada com o Kris porque o Jongin é do time e o melhor amigo daquele babaca, eles cresceram praticamente juntos! — O maior resmungava, completamente irritado com todo o privilégio que os garotos dos  _ Golden's  _ tinham. Embora a briga por liderança tenha acabado, eles ainda tinham seus privilégios por serem quem eram e isso tirava o Parker do sério.

— Apenas se controle hoje, Channie, só até a gente conseguir uma vaga no time. — O Miller murmurou, puxando o amigo para dentro da nova sala de aula, por sorte Kris não estava ali, mas Jongin estava e, junto dele, seu irmão Jongdae, que, assim que viu Chanyeol novamente, seu olhar voltou a ter um brilho intensamente divertido. 

— Ele me odeia, olha o jeito que ele me olha. Aposto que quer me dar uma detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula, ou duas como sempre. — O maior disse enquanto sentava ao lado do menor no seu lugar de sempre, perto da janela. — Porque ele acha que as do ano passado não foram o suficiente!?

— Você também não deu muita trégua a ele, é compreensível que ele queira arrancar a sua cabeça apenas com o olhar. — Baekhyun riu, ele se divertia muito em ver as intrigas bobas do amigo com o monitor da turma. 

— O que? Eu não fiz quase nada! Ele simplesmente cismou comigo desde do primeiro dia que me viu, se eu passava perto dele no corredor já era motivo de levar uma advertência. 

— Vale lembrar que você nunca gostou de usar o uniforme do jeito correto e esse é o principal motivo das suas suspensões, fora o dia em que você colocou um rato no armário dele.

— Não era um rato! Era um furão, a criatura mais fofa do mundo, ele tinha que gostar era a cara dele. — Chanyeol zombou, o sorriso largo já se mostrando visível no rosto com a lembrança repentina das suas travessuras contra o representante que nem se dera conta do elogio indireto que havia feito. 

Eles estavam tão absortos na conversa animada que mal notaram os olhares de outros alunos em si e o pigarrear do professor que entrava na sala aos gritos. 

— Antes de começarmos, eu queria apresentar o nosso novo aluno. — Ele começou fazendo com que murmúrios animados preenchesse a sala. Baekhyun estava curioso e uma sensação de nervoso voltava a lhe incomodar junto de um embrulho na boca do estômago. — Venha aqui meu jovem. — O professor disse olhando para o fundo da sala. 

O som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada lentamente fez alguns pescoços virarem em sua direção, menos Baekhyun, embora ele estivesse curioso não dava a mínima pois sabia que seria mais um mauricinho rico amigo de Kris. Ele não tinha notado o garoto ruivo no fundo quando entrou na sala mas assim que a figura foi se aproximando de sua fileira e passou por si, seus olhos se prenderem magneticamente no garoto alto e esguio. 

Ele andava despojadamente até o professor, quase arrogantemente, as mãos dentro da calça jeans de lavagem escura, um  _ all star _ surrado na cor azul estranhamente familiar, o colete de couro que caia perfeitamente nos ombros largos o deixavam ainda mais exuberante, os cabelos ruivos alinhados milimetricamente para cima naquele típico topete com a franja caindo sobre a testa era estupidamente certinho embora tudo nele parecia gritar confusão. E Baekhyun teve a certeza disso assim que encontrou os olhos azuis que tanto procurava a anos, mesmo que não fosse o Sehun Lancaster de antigamente, ele o reconheceria em qualquer lugar por aquele seu olhar.

Era  _ ele _ mais maduro e forte, e, mesmo que Baekhyun quisesse negar, seria estupidez mentir. O Lancaster estava muito mais bonito e alto, ele cresceu, não só de tamanho como também seu corpo mudara drasticamente no processo, deixando-o ainda mais  _ quente _ — aquela constatação deixou o coração do Miller agitado como a muito tempo não ficava. Ele ainda não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, tudo ao seu redor parecia insignificante enquanto a sua consciência e seu coração captavam a presença esmagadora daquele novo Sehun. 

Chanyeol parecia igualmente chocado, mas tinha recuperado seus sentidos e olhado para o amigo ao seu lado, ficando ainda mais preocupado. Baekhyun parecia branco como papel, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma e, de fato, Sehun era considerado como um. O fantasma do passado. O maior sabia o quanto o Miller evitava falar e, até mesmo, pensar no vizinho. Parker sabia da história deles, de seus sentimentos e estava lá ao lado do menor quando eles descobriram que Sehun tinha ido embora, foi ele quem segurou um Baekhyun atordoado e completamente ensopado nos braços e o levou para casa. Foi ele quem ficou extremamente preocupado e com medo do amigo adoecer e que não saiu do seu lado nenhum minuto se quer. 

Não era Sehun, porque ele foi embora de suas vidas sem se importar em dar uma explicação ou um adeus.

— Sehun Lancaster, era nosso aluno no fundamental muito promissor no basquete mas tinha mudado de cidade. Ficamos felizes que ele tenha voltado, para terminar seu último ano com a gente. — O professor continuou a falar.

— Sim, eu também estou muito feliz de voltar. — Sehun disse, um sorriso pequeno e quase imperceptível adornando seus lábios e por um breve momento seu olhos se cruzaram com os de Baekhyun depois daquelas palavras, tão intenso e tão rápido quanto um raio que atinge céu numa intensa tempestade. 

— Não precisa se sentar, espere um instante. — O professor voltou a falar fazendo o ruivo o olhar curioso. — Eu queria fazer o mapeamento da sala. Jongdae Matteo, poderia me ajudar? 

— Sim, professor. — Como esperado o representante certinho sempre ajudaria os professores. 

Baekhyun encarou Chanyeol pela primeira vez enquanto um coro de lamúrias se instalava na sala. Mas uma única coisa se passava por seus olhares:  _ o velho endoidou _ . Eles provavelmente iriam se separar e Baekhyun já sentia aquela sensação ruim aumentar e a respiração ficar descompassada em pensar que poderia ficar perto de Sehun novamente. 

Enquanto o professor ia ajustando os primeiros alunos da lista, Baekhyun surtava internamente ao notar que era o próximo da lista e o olhar gélido de seu professor caia sobre si e Chanyeol. Jongdae sorria ao seu lado e sussurrou algo para o professor que abriu um sorriso maldoso no fim, Baekhyun e Chanyeol sabiam que estava ferrados. 

— Ok, a nossa dupla dinâmica. — Todos na sala riram e Baekhyun suou frio ao sentir todos lhe olhando, ele odiava aquilo. — Chanyeol Parker, você vai se sentar com Jongdae na carteira da frente, quero ficar de olho em você. 

— O senhor tá brincando comigo, não é? — Chanyeol disse estupefato olhando para Jongdae, que mantinha um sorriso satisfeito e perverso. 

— Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, senhor Parker, pegue suas coisas e venha logo. — Ele disse realmente sério. Chanyeol intercalou seu olhar com o melhor amigo e o professor com seu assistente demoníaco ao lado. 

— Vai logo, vai ficar tudo bem ainda estamos perto. — Baekhyun murmurou empurrando o amigo para fora da cadeira que saiu pisando fundo a duas carteiras a frente. 

— Ótimo. Agora você, senhor Miller, vai formar dupla com o Lancaster. — O professor voltou a dizer pegando todos de surpresa, até mesmo Sehun que lhe olhou em choque. 

— Espera, o quê? P-professor isso… não pode ser possível. — Baekhyun disse se levantando e tentando fugir do olhar de Sehun, ele conseguia sentir seu corpo tremendo em ser alvo daqueles par de olhos azuis. Seu olhar cruzou com o do amigo, Chanyeol olhava-lhe assustado e o menor sabia que não estava diferente. Ele estava tremendo em completo nervosismo. 

— Senhor Miller, não vejo objeções para estar errado de minha escolha. E isso vai ser bom para ambos, você entende o motivo, não é? — Ele disse firme olhando para o menor. 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, ele sabia que era algo relacionado ao time de basquete e por isso não podia contrariar seu professor caso ainda quisesse jogar. Ele voltou a se sentar e meneou com a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para a janela. O sol brilhava ainda mais intensamente, do jeito que ele sabia que o Lancaster gostava. — Sim, senhor. Eu entendo — disse por fim. 

Embora Sehun estivesse relutante em seguir as ordens do professor e aproximar-se de Baekhyun, ele o fez, não podia causar confusão logo no primeiro dia. Em seguida, pegou seu material no fundo da sala e se aproximou do novo lugar largando a mochila no chão e se jogando despojadamente sobre a cadeira. 

O Lancaster não conseguia conter sua curiosidade em observar o menor e tentou, o mais discretamente possível, olhar as mudanças que o tempo fizeram no Miller. No entanto, Baekhyun continuava a evitar qualquer contato, permanecendo com os olhos fixos na janela e na visão privilegiada que tinha do sol brilhando e as ruas um tanto movimentadas pelo início da manhã. 

Porém, Baekhyun não era tolo, ele reconheceria a sensação que era ter os olhares gélidos do Lancaster sobre si, nunca esqueceria daquela sensação. 

E, durante todas as aulas do primeiro período, ele permaneceu quieto copiando em silêncio as novas matérias passadas, tentando ignorar completamente a presença esmagadora de Sehun Lancaster ao seu lado. Mas todas as inúmeras questões sobre o maior ainda rondavam sua cabeça. Ele queria saber porquê diabos Sehun decidiu voltar justo naquele momento. Não estava melhor no buraco onde tinha se enfiado?

Quando enfim o sinal para o intervalo ecoou pela escola inteira, Baekhyun levantou rapidamente e, mesmo que o espaço entre as duas cadeiras sendo pequena, ele tentou ao máximo não tocar em Sehun. Naquele instante, ele sentia que o menor contato possível podia queimar, pois o Lancaster irradiava como um astro solar e era tão perigoso quanto, se chegasse perto demais poderia sofrer grandes queimaduras que demoravam para cicatrizar. 

Assim que conseguiu sair da sala e andar apressado entre inúmeros corpos de estudantes que tentavam descer as escadas para o primeiro andar. O Miller buscava pela porta do terraço, nem ao menos esperando pelo o amigo, mas sabia que ele conseguiria lhe alcançar depois. Quando enfim subiu as escadinhas para o terraço e abriu a porta pesada com força, sua visão ardeu com a claridade e a brisa refrescante que o atingiu. 

E ele sabia que aquele efeito da natureza não foi a razão para a lágrima que desceu ligeira e quente por sua bochecha. Baekhyun ficou realmente surpreso quando notou que estava chorando, a dor em seu peito tornava difícil respirar. E ele sentia todas as sensações naquele dia voltando e se revirando dentro de si. Como se estivesse revivendo as mesmas dores de três anos atrás. 

Mas tinha algo diferente, algo que tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais confuso e doloroso. 

Sehun Lancaster, tinha voltado para a cidade. Definitivamente diferente, mas ainda sim era ele. 

E Baekhyun sabia que tudo se tornaria ainda mais complicado dali pra frente, principalmente quando os sentimentos que guardou e tentou esconder por anos voltavam em uma avalanche e consumiam seu coração. Sua mente logo entrou em alerta, fazendo-o tentar manter a calma e pensar num mantra para justificar tudo aquilo;  _ "É só saudades, é só a porra da saudade. A gente era amigos, e eu estou chocado por ele tá aqui. Eu só tô assustado. É isso mesmo."  _

Mas ele sabia, no fundo, que não era  _ só aquilo _ . Tinha algo mais, muito mais, que deveria permanecer quieto se não a bagunça seria ainda maior e ele não conseguiria evitar daquela vez. E quanto mais as lágrimas caiam, ele só conseguia sentir-se patético. 

— Porra, olha só pra você, Baekhyun, chorando como o garotinho medroso de antes. — Ele riu, um riso seco e sem um pingo de humor. 

Quando ouviu passos pesado e a porta de metal se abrir, ele levou as mãos rapidamente para secar as lágrimas teimosas e se virou encontrando o amigo vermelho e ofegante, Chanyeol segurava dois sanduíches e um sorriso tão quebrado quanto o seu. 

— Foram os últimos que eu consegui e você precisa comer antes dos testes, Baek — disse puxando o amigo para se sentar no chão e lhe entregando o sanduíche. 

Chanyeol sempre se preocupou com a saúde e o bem estar do amigo, ainda mais depois daquele fatídico dia, eles cresceram como irmãos e ele lembrava claramente do amigo dizendo que iria sempre o proteger como seu irmão mais velho. E o maior sempre cumpriu com sua palavra, mas Baekhyun também via a nuvem de tristeza refletida em sua íris sempre que iam ao fliperama jogar e, até mesmo, o parquinho perto de sua casa, eram lugares cheio de memórias da infância que passaram juntos ao lado de Sehun. Até mesmo a antiga casinha na árvore, no quintal dos fundo da casa dos Miller, foi abandonada com o passar do tempo. O lugar era sede dos maiores sonhos do antigo trio de amigos.

— Você não precisa mais esconder, eu sei que sentiu a falta dele. — Baekhyun disse, desembrulhando o plástico envolto do sanduíche e dando uma grandiosa mordida. 

— Então, você também precisa parar de tentar ser forte o tempo todo, você sentiu a falta dele ainda mais e ainda sente porque vocês tiveram uma história e eu sei que não é fácil esquecer isso. — Ele disse fazendo o menor o olhar surpreso, aquilo arrancou um riso pequeno do maior. — Me desculpe por ser tão direto assim, mas você não é bom em esconder as coisas, Baek, eu te conheço melhor do que os seus pais e você sabe disso.

Baekhyun quis rir, eles foram totalmente ridículos em esconder as dores daquela amizade ao invés de tentarem conversar e as compartilhar. Suspirou e olhou para o céu azul, fechando os olhos e sentindo a os raios solares em sua pele lhe aquecendo. 

— Como se sente? Com ele por perto agora, como acha que vai ser?

— Se quer saber, eu tenho raiva do que ele fez com você, com a gente! E eu senti saudades pra um cacete daquele ridículo e isso me destrói. — Chanyeol disse bufando e Baekhyun sabia como o amigo se sentia, porque era parecido. — Mas… ver ele hoje meio que me deixou aliviado, porque aquele merda com péssimo gosto pra moda tá vivo e muito bem por sinal.

Baekhyun quis rir, era um fato, Sehun Lancaster tinha mudado completamente e parecia um complemento mauricinho, mas sem deixar o seu amor por rock de lado, era bem visível na sua forma de andar e vestir. E o cabelo ruivo! Definitivamente a bagunça mais caoticamente bonita que o Miller já tinha visto no Lancaster, e ele não conseguia frear aquele sentimento perigoso. 

Ele não podia, estava fora de questão voltar a se apaixonar pelo Lancaster. Era uma completa tolice, principalmente agora, depois de tanto tempo. E então, ele percebeu algo que não tinha pensando antes e quis rir por ter sido tão idiota e cego. Era o óbvio. 

— Chan, eu odeio admitir isso mas Kris tinha razão, merda. — Ele riu fazendo o amigo estranhar seu jeito e o olhar assustado. 

— Que caralhos, Baek? Aquele merdinha nunca tem razão sobre nada.

— Mas dessa vez ele teve, ele sabia de tudo desde do início. Sabia que Sehun ia voltar e sabia principalmente o quanto eu poderia ficar abalado com isso, era o que ele estava sugerindo na entrada. —  _ "Principalmente o baixinho" _ , Baekhyun tinha a sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria mas ele não imaginava que seria aquilo, e eles tinham caído na armadilha. — Ele está do lado deles, Chanyeol. É óbvio que ele faria isso, ele abandonou a gente. Nada voltaria a ser como era antes, Kris sabia o quanto a volta de Sehun podia me abalar e me fazer desistir do jogo e se você brigasse com ele na entrada também poderia ser proibido de entrar.

— Espera, Baek, isso é um pouco demais até pra você. — Chanyeol falou, assustado com a maneira raivosa e irônica que o menor falava, ele nunca iria se acostumar em ver o quanto o amigo de infância mudou e aquele seu lado. — Sehun sempre gostou da gente, ele era nosso melhor amigo e amava você, como pode achar que ele mudaria de lado assim tão facilmente? Kris armar tudo isso eu até que concordo, mas Sehun estar junto dele e participar disso? Eu não consigo acreditar...

— Como não poderia, Chanyeol? Ele foi embora, sabe se lá pra onde, o pai dele nunca aprovou ele andar com a gente, nunca gostou de mim! E querendo ou não ele nasceu como um _ Golden _ . — Baekhyun dizia, a voz firme e o olhar feroz de quando estava decidido a lutar, era completamente diferente de três anos atrás. — E eu não me importo se essa briga acabou ou não, eu não confio mais em Sehun e eu não vou desistir do meu lugar no time.

Chanyeol olhava para o amigo ainda assustado mas sem deixar de sorrir com orgulho e, mesmo que no fundo, uma parte de si dizia que Sehun ainda voltaria a se aproximar e eles poderiam tentar reatar a amizade que tinham. Sentia que seria difícil, mas não impossível, ainda que estivessem em lados opostos. Para o Parker, uma amizade de anos era algo que ele não podia e nem conseguia deixar de lado. 

— Mesmo assim, um dia a gente vai ter que conversar, vocês dois precisam conversar. — Chanyeol disse firme, seu olhar desconfiado seguindo cada traço do rosto do loiro como se pudesse ver além dos seus olhos. 

Baekhyun desviou o olhar e se levantou, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder de Chanyeol, o maior sabia que o Lancaster não tinha deixado o coração do Miller. E, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele não conseguia escapar, embora tivesse construído uma armadura em volta de seus sentimentos, Sehun poderia facilmente voltar a bagunçar e moldar seu coração da maneira que quisesse.

—  _ It's all right _ , vem vamos encontrar com Minseok a gente tem que conversar sobre isso com ele. — O Parker disse por fim, se levantando e seguindo para fora do terraço junto do menor. 

E enquanto desciam as escadas até o refeitório ao encontro do amigo mais velho, Baekhyun pedia a qualquer divindade que o mantivesse longe do Lancaster ou de qualquer outro garoto dos  _ Golden _ e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, alguém ouviu suas preces. Quando o sinal bateu para voltarem às salas de aula o Miller pôde respirar em paz, durante todo o intervalo ele não esbarrou com Sehun, nem mesmo ao voltar para sala de aula e o professor iniciou a matéria, com exceção de Jongdae Matteo, nenhum garoto que jogava basquete e fazia parte dos  _ Golden _ estava na sala. 

Nem mesmo Sehun Lancaster. E cada vez que seu olhar decaia na cadeira vazia ao seu lado, Baekhyun ainda sentia seu estômago se agitar de uma maneira estranha.

  
  


☁

  
  


O que todos sabiam enquanto o começo de aulas chegava, era que o os corredores daquela escola se tornavam num verdadeiro mar de adolescentes, um inferno completo de hormônios na visão de alguns. Muitos líderes de clubes distribuíam seus inúmeros panfletos e jogavam papinhos sedutores aqui e acolá para qualquer pessoa que estava em seu radar, em outro canto estavam os representantes de classe supervisionando todos. E, por último, o bando de pessoas confusas que não sabiam em que clube entrar. 

Baekhyun Miller de três anos atrás estaria naquele bando de pessoas confusas, no entanto, agora ele sabia onde estava e quando seus ouvidos captaram o som estritamente pesado da bola de basquete contra o piso daquele corredor uma onda enigmática subia pela sua espinha. Ele tinha feito a escolha certa e ninguém podia o parar agora.

Nem mesmo aqueles cincos garotos que andavam em direção a saída e, como se fossem o próprio sol, atraíam toda atenção, brilhando e irradiando por todos os lados. Aqueles garotos estavam oficialmente juntos pela primeira vez no dia, e como um rei Kris Bender estava no centro, ao seu lado direito estava seu fiel escudeiro Jongin seguido de Zitao e ao seu lado esquerdo estava Sehun e depois Luhan. Baekhyun não esperava que o Lancaster tomaria logo aquela posição ao lado de Kris, significava que o maior confiava cegamente nele e aquilo de certa maneira incomodava o Miller. 

Kris Bender era o típico cara que gostava de se exibir, ele nunca deixaria uma oportunidade passar de conseguir a atenção que queria, até o modo como prendia o  _ long hair  _ fazia as garotas suspirarem por ele. Naquele instante, era ele quem estava com a bola de basquete em mãos e depois de dois dribles ele a girava com apenas um dedo sobre sua superfície. Aquilo arrancava gritos ensurdecedores por todo o corredor, e quando seus olhos captaram Sehun ele pode sentir a animação em seu olhar, ele também apreciava aquele teatro idiota em busca de atenção. 

— Isso é realmente necessário? Ninguém vai parar aqueles imbecis? — Ouviu Chanyeol resmungar ao seu lado. 

— Você sabe como eles gostam de um bom show e ninguém se importa de os parar. — Minseok disse em seguida. 

— Oh aquilo sim é novo! Desde quando o Sehun tem uma cicatriz no rosto? — Chanyeol comentou fazendo Baekhyun o olhar rapidamente e desvia sua atenção para o folheto que tinha em mãos, o maior sorriu convencido como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça do amigo. — Então você está prestando atenção? 

— Deixa de besteira, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos e chutou a canela do amigo, voltando a olhar para o Lancaster. Não tinha prestado muita atenção na aula e tentava olhar com cuidado para o maior. E de fato, havia uma pequena e profunda cicatriz em sua bochecha quase próxima ao olho. — Ele nunca teve nenhuma cicatriz no rosto. 

E, mesmo que tivesse passado-se dez anos, Baekhyun nunca esqueceria qualquer traço do Lancaster, a cicatriz era realmente algo novo. Sua curiosidade apitava para saber como e onde ele tinha conseguido aquilo mesmo que quisesse manter distância do maior, seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para Sehun. 

— Agora ele tem e eu aposto como vocês estão curiosos para saber como. Ah, e estão atrasados também. 

Os três garotos se assustaram quando uma voz rouca e familiar venho de trás deles, mas, assim que se viraram, seus rostos suavizaram ao ver Junmyeon, o primo mais velho de Chanyeol. 

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? Sabe como eles odeiam você, eu disse que não precisava me buscar. — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a entrar em alerta, ele odiava ver o primo sendo xingado por todos os palavrões possíveis e muitas vezes já viu o mais velho apanhar. Ele não tinha vergonha, longe disso, defendia Junmyeon com unhas e dentes porque acreditava cegamente nele. E não suportava ver o primo sofrer por um crime que não cometeu mesmo que o próprio tenha assumido a culpa. 

— Eles que vão para o inferno e eu não vim aqui para te levar, moleque. O que estão esperando? Precisam ser pontuais, o treinador não vai esperar até vocês pintarem as unhas um do outro. — Ele voltou a dizer, arrastando os garotos para fora do prédio e seguindo para o ginásio. 

— Você veio ver a gente jogar? — Chanyeol tornou a perguntar, os olhos brilhando de animação ao pensar no primo indo torcer por eles terem entrado para o time titular. 

— Isso também, mas eu não vou contar. Esperem e vocês terão uma surpresa. — Junmyeon disse com um sorriso malicioso enfeitado seus lábios. 

Eles não entenderam no início e muito menos quando viram o maior se aproximar do treinador cheios de sorrisos e que num instante foi puxado para um longo abraço. Os três estavam boquiabertos com a cena.

— Isso é realmente bizarro. — Minseok comentou.

— O treinador Carter nunca abraçou ninguém. — Chanyeol murmurou.

— Eu nunca nem o vi sorri. — Baekhyun disse por fim.

— E os três patetas vão continuar a bloquear a entrada ou eu terei que os arrastar? — Pela segunda vez no dia, os garotos se assustaram com a voz rígida atrás dele. Mas daquela vez era apenas Jongdae, com uma prancheta em mãos e os óculos de grau ligeiramente caidinhos. E, mesmo sendo apenas o representante de sala, o maior entre eles não deixava de se sentir encabulado. 

— O que diabos  _ você  _ tá fazendo aqui? É o meu território! — Chanyeol rosnou irritado, se referindo a quadra de basquete como uma verdadeira casa. Completamente como um  _ Night-Wolves _ .

— Se controle  _ lobinho _ , acredite eu daria de tudo pra não ter que olhar a sua cara até depois das aulas. — Jongdae disse com desdém, revirando os olhos para o maior. — E sugiro que você comece a ser mais educado, eu não vou pegar leve com você. 

— O que raios você está sugerindo?

— Você vai saber em breve, Parker. Espere mais um pouquinho. — Ele sorriu, travesso. 

E pela primeira vez, Chanyeol sentiu seu corpo gelar e ele tinha certeza que não viria coisa boa.

— Ei, aproximem-se garotos. Vamos esperar apenas mais alguns grupos chegarem e logo eu direi como serão as coisa esse ano. — O treinador disse, chamando a atenção dos meninos. 

E pouco tempo depois de todos estarem sentados nas primeiras fileiras das arquibancadas. Um grupo realmente animado entrou no ginásio, fazendo todos encararem a bagunça gritante que eram os  _ Golden _ . Não apenas os cinco garotos que tinham interesse em estar no time, mas, além deles, mais pessoas iam entrando — principalmente as garotas líderes de torcida. Em pouco tempo, o ginásio se tornara uma grande bagunça e o treinador já balançava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando para Jongdae e suplicando por ajuda.

Bastou o Matteo gritar em alto e bom som um ‘silêncio’ para todos se calarem assustados. Baekhyun ficou surpreso com o quão potente a voz do representante soara, não só ele, Junmyeon também ficou intrigado e o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios claramente dizia que ele tinha algo em mente. Somente Chanyeol foi quem não gostou de ver o primo favorito sorrindo para o seu inimigo jurado.

Assim que todos tinham se acalmado, o treinador voltou a falar, dando as boas vindas a todos depois de ditar todas as regras e dar ênfase de que além de um clube de esporte, eles seriam um time importante e tinham um compromisso com a escola. O treinador sorriu largamente ao contar as novidades que eles teriam para o novo ano. 

— Esse ano, vamos receber nossos assistentes e eu, assim como o diretor desta instituição, fizemos questão de escolher os melhores. — Ele olhou para o meio de pessoas e fez um sinal com as mãos para que eles se levantasse. E todos ficaram em choque ao passo em que os dois garotos levantavam e iam à frente das arquibancadas. — Eu espero que recebam bem, Jongdae Matteo e Junmyeon Bentley na nossa equipe. 

Aquela última pegou todos de surpresa, todos na cidade sabiam que Junmyeon foi acusado da precoce morte do antigo capitão do time de basquete em 1994, ninguém preocupou-se em ouvi-lo e, muito menos, em ser gentil com ele assim de cumpriu sua pena de dois anos — e ele ainda havia voluntariado-se a fazer serviços comunitários, mesmo que não fosse necessário. E ele ainda estava ali, tentando montar a banda dos seus sonhos e ajudando no treinamento de um bando de pirralhos. Não se importava com os olhares raivosos e os inúmeros xingamentos que recebia, ele não se fazia de vitima, mantia-se neutro sobre tudo que recebia e ainda sim não desistia, Baekhyun soube no momento em que viu o primo de Chanyeol voltar para casa, ele tinha mudado consideravelmente depois do acidente. 

— Você não devia estar aqui. — Um tom ácido ditou de longe. 

— Você não tem escolha sobre isso, Bender. — Junmyeon respondeu com toda a calma que possuía, dirigindo seu olhar para o garoto alto nas arquibancadas. A tensão que se instalava no local tornava-se sufocante. 

— E você teve? Esse não é o seu lugar! — O garoto se levantou gritando. — Você não deveria colocar os pés numa quadra nunca mais, esse lugar era  _ dele _ . 

A simples menção daquela pessoa fazia os músculos de Junmyeon tencionaram, o brilho em seus olhos sumia completamente e, por uma pequena fração de segundos, Baekhyun conseguiu ver um lado de Junmyeon que poucos tinham vistos ou sequer prestaram atenção. Por um segundo, era como se o Miller estivesse vendo a si mesmo no dia em que o jovem Lancaster foi embora, ele estava frágil, perdido e quebrado. E agora ele podia ver que não era o único que escondia segredos dolorosos em seu coração. 

— Bender, já chega! Vamos ter uma conversa séria com o diretor mais tarde. — O treinador exclamou no seu típico tom firme, fazendo o garoto bufar e voltar ao seu assento. — Por agora, eu só queria dar as boas vindas a todos que tiveram interesse em voltar ao time. Mas, que esteja claro que esse lugar não é para brincadeiras. 

Os garotos se encolheram em seu lugar, quando queria, o treinador Carter sabia impor suas regras muito bem, além disso ele já fora um grande jogador na liga profissional da NBA. Diziam até que ele jogara com os maiores e mais grandiosos jogadores de basquete da liga. Entretanto, além do medo que ele impunha, era notável o quão valiosas eram suas lições e Baekhyun estava mais que encantado em finalmente poder ouvir e treinar com ele. 

— Vocês terão treinos de segunda a sexta, e, se for preciso, aos sábados também. — Voltou a dizer, recebendo várias lamúrias o que ocasionalmente fez seu lábios se curvarem em outro sorriso maldoso, pegando todos de surpresa. — Se quiserem moleza sugiro que mudem logo para o clube de livros, você terão que se esforçar muito para conseguir um lugar aqui. E que fique claro… Eu não vou manter covardes do meu time. Vocês entenderam? 

— Sim, treinador! — Gritaram em uníssono.

Todos olhavam estupefatos para o treinador, alguns até já pensando em desistir, mas aquele não era o caso de Baekhyun Miller e muito menos de Sehun Lancaster. Ambos tinham um motivo para entrar naquela quadra e darem tudo de si, ambos buscando seus sonhos e objetivos, sua liberdade e um motivo para seguir em frente. Embora de um jeito muito torto, os dois não eram tão diferente um do outro. Carregavam os mesmos desejos em seus corações. 

— Durante essa semana, Junmyeon vai auxiliar vocês no aquecimento e Jongdae vai avaliar seus desempenhos. — O treinador voltou a dizer — Quem se sair melhor, já pode garantir uma vaga no time titular. 

De volta um coro de murmúrios voltou a ser ouvido e dessa vez mais animado, alguns garotos já se gabavam em dizer que seriam os melhores do time e teriam suas posições desejadas. Tudo aquilo era uma banalidade para o trio, não que Baekhyun não quisesse jogar em sua melhor posição, contudo, ele acreditava que o melhor era construir um bom vínculo com a equipe primeiro, embora achasse que fosse difícil manter uma conversa civilizada com Kris. De todas as coisas, a que mais lhe deixava confuso era como seria a convivência com o Lancaster. 

Ele sentia, mesmo que alguns metros acima, Sehun não tirava os olhos de si desde que entrara naquele ginásio. 

Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar, ele imaginava que o maior poderia estar curioso sobre ele estar ali entre os garotos do time. Quando estavam juntos anos atrás, o Miller nunca teve interesse em jogar pra valer e tinha pavor em entrar naquela antiga competição. Ele chegara até a aprender algumas coisas com Sehun, e o Lancaster sempre dizia o quanto eles eram bons juntos. Mas, ele certamente não imaginava que Baekhyun um dia levaria a sério os jogos e por isso seus olhos seguiam o menor com tanta curiosidade.

No fundo, Baekhyun não pôde deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso e animado para mostrar a todos, e principalmente ao Lancaster, o quanto ele havia mudado e que  _ agora _ sabia onde estava se metendo. Não importava sua altura ou o quão inexperiente era, ele sabia jogar e poderia ser aquele que levaria o time de voltar a glória. 

O engraçado era que Baekhyun sabia que podia enfrentar quem quer que fosse dentro daquelas quadras, mas, quando seu furacão particular voltava a lhe rodear, tudo escurecia e o prendia somente a  _ ele.  _ Contudo, a única resposta que o Miller teria, era que precisava de tempo. 

Ele precisava de um tempo para substituir tudo aquilo que sentira, todos os sentimentos que teve pelo vizinho da casa azul. Mesmo que, no fundo, suas esperanças permaneciam altas e que nos últimos três anos ele vinha tentando diminuir, tentando resistir. 

No fim, Baekhyun Miller ainda queria tudo aquilo de volta.

E, então, pensou que não importava quanto tempo levasse, ele realmente era apenas um grande tolo. Porque apenas tolos se apaixonam por garotos como Sehun Lancaster e apenas tolos faziam o que Baekhyun Miller fez. 

☁

  
  


Only fools fall for you, only fools.

_ (Apenas tolos se apaixonam por você, apenas tolos) _

Only fools do what I do, only fools fall.

_ (Apenas tolos fazem o que eu faço, apenas tolos se apaixonam) _

_ — Fools, Troye Sivan. _

  
  
  


**_Glossário:_ **

_ Three years later - Três anos depois. _

_ Fourteen - Quatorze. _

_ Season - Estação. _

_ Night-Wolves - Lobos da Noite. _

_ Golden-Sky - Céu dourado _

_ Small Forward - Ala; É a terceira posição no basquete, considerada importante para defesa e contra-ataque.  _

_ Shooting Guard - O Ala-Armador, sendo a segunda posição mais importante do basquete servindo principalmente para pontuar, defender e atacar.  _

_ Odd Boy’s - Garotos Esquisitos/Estranhos.  _

_ August - Agosto. _

_ Dude - Cara. _

_ It's all right - Está tudo bem. _


	4. TRACK THREE: The Quiet

-

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

-

Growing distance free of explanation.

_(Aumentando a distância de suas explicações)_

We're getting deeper in this mess.

_(Estamos ficando mais profundos nessa confusão)_

Take careful contemplation.

_(Tome cuidado com contemplações)_

I'd rather be spittin' blood.

_(Eu preferiria estar cuspindo sangue)_

Than have this silence fuck me up.

_(Do que ter esse silêncio me fodendo)_

_— The Quiet, Troye Sivan._

☁

_August 29th, 1997 - Friday._

_Venice - LA, Califórnia._

A primeira semana de aula passou lentamente na visão de Baekhyun. 

Depois do choque inicial da repentina volta do Lancaster à cidade, as horas e minutos se passaram como um borrão, nem mesmo chegou a ver o maior saindo do ginásio junto de seus colegas e, quando deu por si, já estava em seu quarto com todas as cortinas fechadas, esparramado na cama e deixando as lágrimas de anos atrás caírem e aliviando a dor em sua alma. A cabeça zumbindo em milhões de pensamentos e todos sempre tinham nome, sobrenome e olhos azuis tão intensos quanto o mar. Os quais Baekhyun não conseguia esquecer, não conseguia deixa de sentir a saudade corroendo seu peito, mexendo com algo ali dentro que pedia por um pouco mais de cuidado e que havia ficado quieto por anos. 

E ele sabia que não podia fugir, não mais. Não quando Sehun estava de volta à cidade e constantemente ao seu redor. Sabia o quanto estava sendo patético em ignorar o maior, mas não era algo com que ele tinha que se preocupar, por enquanto. Era apenas a primeira semana de aula e já sentia o corpo inteiro cansado das primeiras séries de exercícios e treinos, embora fosse apenas o começo, porquê logo eles teriam um jogo-treino mais intenso. 

Mas mesmo com seu corpo totalmente focado em absorver o máximo dos exercícios e dicas de Junmyeon, sua mente não deixava de voar para alguns poucos metros de si, onde Sehun Lancaster estava e não tirava os olhos de si. E mesmo que tivessem que se sentar um ao lado do outro durante as aulas, não haviam trocado uma palavras sequer naquela primeira semana, nem quando seus corpos e olhares sempre diziam mais do que deveria quando estavam perto um do outro.

— Pessoal, vamos fazer um jogo-treino antes de encerrar. — Junmyeon ditou, soando o apito. — Jongdae por favor escolha os times, eu não quero grupinhos… Essa história de _Wolves_ e _Angels_ já acabou. 

Aquele era outro assunto do qual tornava as coisas na quadra estranhas, embora seja a primeira semana jogando todos no mesmo espaço, eles sempre estavam afastados. As coisas permaneciam calmas, principalmente por Kris Bender não ter feito nenhum ataque desde segunda — o que deixava Baekhyun ainda mais intrigado e Chanyeol desconfiado, além de esse jurar de pés juntos que o maior estava planejando algo maligno contra eles. Miller não acreditava, não totalmente, porque sabia que ele era capaz de tudo, apenas não parecia ser o caso para o seu repentino silêncio. 

— Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Lay e Sehun. Vocês formam o primeiro time. — Anunciou o Matteo. — Minseok, Kris, Tao, Luhan e Mark, vocês são o outro time.

— É bom vocês mostrarem suas habilidades porque isso pode definir suas posições nos jogos oficiais. — Junmyeon anunciou.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco e olhou para os amigos, sua posição de Ala exigia grandes arremessos e sua melhor jogada era fazendo as assistências, as quais precisava de alguém para lhe dar o passe inicial. Ele considerava Minseok seu parceiro de quadra pois haviam treinado aquela sequência durante todo o verão, no entanto, suas jogadas com Chanyeol pareciam inseguras. O Parker sempre gostou da posição de _center_ e ele era realmente bom em bloquear tinha estabilidade com sua altura, era notável que tinha um lugar no time e estava seguro de sua posição. 

No entanto Baekhyun não tinha notado o quão pavoroso e incerto seus rosto estava enquanto olhava os garotos se arrumarem na quadra pegando as camisetas que diferenciavam seus times, de repente sua respiração estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido maratonas, sua mente estava nublada e seus pés não correspondiam os comandos que deveriam, ele tinha que ir lá e se juntar ao seu time. Deveria ir lá, mas a cada passo que dava para trás mais lhe parecia o certo, quem ele achava que podia enganar… Não estava pronto para aquilo, não agora.

— Você não está fugindo, não é, Miller? 

Aquela voz.

_That damn voice._

Baekhyun paralisou de imediato, um arrepio passou por seu corpo e suas bochechas inevitavelmente se tornaram vermelhas ao ser pego quase fugindo. Aquela era a primeira vez que Sehun falava consigo desde que voltou e ele se amaldiçoava por ser justamente na hora de seu súbito momento de loucura. Quando virou o olhar para o lado pode encontrar o ruivo lhe encarando com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Espero que não esteja dando no pé, Baekhyun, infelizmente você está no meu time e eu não pretendo perder. — Sehun continuou se aproximando ainda mais do menor, o olhar intenso e gélido observando suas mudanças dos pés a cabeça. — E essa é chance pra você mostrar o que ficou fazendo nesses três anos, você não quer desperdiçar essa oportunidade, não é?

Engoliu em seco tendo os olhos azuis minuciosamente lhe observando, mesmo sendo Sehun ali dando-lhe um ridículo sermão como se fosse o capitão do time, ainda sim, ele não estava errado. Era sua chance de provar a todos, e principalmente para aquele idiota, o quanto ele era bom e merecia um lugar no time, foi por isso que passou aqueles três _damn_ anos aprendendo basquete. 

— N-não irei fugir — respondeu.

— Respire fundo e diga de novo, com confiança Miller. — Sehun insistiu, ainda não estava convencido. — Você está pronto? 

Baekhyun o olhou, algo dentro de seu peito queimava mas não era incômodo, era uma sensação boa na qual ele não sabia descrever. Então, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes, a voz de Lancaster ainda soando firme em sua mente. Por fim, seu corpo relaxou e sua respiração voltou ao normal e quando ele abriu os olhos o maior ainda lhe observava esperando por algo. 

— Eu não vou fugir, vou mostrar a vocês o basquete que eu jogo — disse por fim, sua voz soando mais confiante do que imaginava. — Estou pronto.

— Ótimo, estarei esperando por isso. — Sehun respondeu dando uma última olhada no menor, um sorriso pequeno surgindo rapidamente em seus lábios. — Vêm, vamos jogar — disse, seguindo para o resto da equipe. 

E ele se sentiu ainda mais estranho quando viu aquele sorrisinho de canto e pôde jurar que vira um brilho diferente reluzir diante as íris azuis quando suas palavras saíram mais confiantes, do jeito que Sehun queria ouvir. E, até então, não havia notado como seu corpo estava tremendo, a ideia de fugir tinha nublado completamente seus sentindo ao ponto de nem ele mesmo perceber como estava em pânico e suando frio. Mas Sehun havia percebido, pois não tirava os olhos do menor. 

Desde do começo, o Lancaster havia notado o quanto Baekhyun estava nervoso e, enquanto todos estavam se arrumando para a partida, ele continuava de olho no menor prestes a fugir. E, mesmo querendo ignorar seus sentimentos, não conseguia deixá-lo fugir. Precisava fazer algo, sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo era pelo time e até mesmo pelo bem do menor. Havia escutado que Miller começara a treinar basquete diariamente desde que fora embora e que agora iria participar do time, então era sua chance, não podia o deixar desistir tão facilmente daquilo. 

No entanto, algo em seu peito queria lhe dizer que era muito mais que aquilo. Mas aquele não era o momento certo para ceder aos seus sentimentos, ele havia se mantido quieto até aquele momento por uma razão e, dependendo de seu resultado final, ele então poderia tentar se aproximar do menor para conversar. Além disso, era ridiculamente estranho como o que mais lhe assustava, não era o teste para entrar no time e sim que Baekhyun não quisesse lhe ouvir. Entenderia se o Miller lhe metesse um soco e o mandasse para o inferno. Ele sabia que merecia, mas a dor física não poderia ser comparada com a dor constante que carregava em seu peito e que continuava a crescer, sem sinal de lhe dar uma trégua nas noites mais sombrias.

O apito soou estridentemente alto, tirando Sehun de seu pensamentos, soltou um suspiro longo e voltou a se concentrar na quadra e em seu time. Aquele era o seu momento, assim como Baekhyun, ele lutou e treinou incansavelmente para aquele dia, a partir daquele momento ele não deixaria mais ninguém destruir seus sonhos. Sabia que com sua equipe tinham grande chances de ganhar e sua curiosidade em ver o modo como o Miller jogava era grande, quando ainda eram grandes amigos de infância jogavam juntos mesmo que o menor sempre mantivesse um receio do esporte, Sehun via um grande potencial nele. 

Junmyeon se aproximou do primeiro time, trocando um olhar acolhedor e sincero a cada um enquanto distribuía suas funções e jogadas, enquanto Jongdae organizava o segundo time do outro lado da quadra, aquilo também era um treinamento para suas posições de técnicos. 

— Eu quero que tentem o seu melhor. Sehun, você pode liderar eles como armador, eu sei o quanto você é bom nisso. Jongin e Lay, vocês irão ficar no contra-ataque e Chanyeol, você fica na defesa como pivô e por favor, tente não quebrar ninguém dessa vez. — Junmyeon ordenou, olhando sério para o primo mais jovem.

— É só eles não invadirem minha linha. — O maior respondeu risonho dando de ombros.

Junmyeon balançou a cabeça, deixaria para lidar com o mesmo depois. Encarou o último e menor garoto daquela equipe, ele conhecia bem o Miller para saber o quanto o mais jovem estava nervoso com a partida mas seus olhos não pareciam mais assustados, ele estava determinado a mostrar tudo de si. 

— Baekhyun, você quer ser o _shooting guard_ dessa equipe? 

Baekhyun levantou o olhar surpreso ao ouvir o maior, aquela era a sua posição e não esperava ganhar ela nem mesmo para um simples treino. Ele não sabia se ficava aliviado pela confiança de Junmyeon ou nervoso por estar recebendo sua posição de grande destaque tão facilmente. Tudo poderia dar errado naquele jogo mas ainda sim, podia ser sua verdadeira chance, o sopro do destino lhe dizendo que _sim_ , _chegou o seu momento._

— Você tem certeza? Eu e Chanyeol…

— Eu sei o quanto as suas jogadas com Chanyeol ainda são instáveis, mas você tem uma equipe agora Baekhyun e alguém para o liderar com as jogadas. Eu não lhe daria esse voto de confiança se não acreditasse verdadeiramente em você, prove que estou fazendo a coisa certa, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor. — Baekhyun afirmou, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que botou os pés naquela quadra, ficou realmente grato pelas palavras do maior. Seu coração estava finalmente calmo e a confiança começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. 

— Ok, moleques, agora chega de moleza. Não importa quem vai vencer, mas eu quero ver vocês dando o melhor, com todo o sangue e energia que tiverem, entendido? Pensem nisso como a sua única e grande chance. — Junmyeon anunciou para todos. — Agora, vão logo!!! 

Todos gritaram em uníssono e se arrumaram em quadra. Sehun e Kris foram para o meio, ambos líderes de seus respectivos times.

— Finalmente, iremos poder jogar juntos, hein?! Infelizmente, você não pode estar no meu time, mas ainda que sejamos amigos agora. Eu não vou pegar leve com você, Lancaster. 

Sehun soltou uma leve risada. 

— Não deixarei você ganhar de mim, Bender. Você sabe que sempre fui o melhor. 

— Tsc, você ainda continua muito arrogante. Bem, é o que veremos. Acho melhor você cuidar bem do seu time por enquanto. — Kris sorriu maliciosamente, olhando por cima do ombro de Sehun. Seus olhos focando no menor jogador. — Eu já os vi jogar, você ficará surpreso. Tome cuidado para _ele_ não se machucar. 

Aquelas palavras despertaram um estranho sentimento dentro de Sehun, ele trincou os dentes. Kris não era a melhor pessoa do mundo e ele sabia o quão manipulador e louco o maior podia ser, afinal havia caído em suas chantagens anos atrás. Temia que algo tivesse acontecido com seus amigos enquanto esteve fora, principalmente com Baekhyun. E mesmo que ele estivesse ao lado de Kris agora, não importava como, ele não deixaria ninguém machucar Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

— Fique longe dele, não ganhará nada com isso — respondeu, seus olhos intensos tentando controlar a raiva dentro de si.

— Oh, finalmente vai o defender agora? — Kris riu, mas era o riso mais falso do mundo. — Ele é a sua maior fraqueza, Sehun, e você sabe o quanto joga bem quando sua fraqueza está em perigo não é? — Sorriu maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando em diversão. — Bem, não vamos prolongar isso, você sabe o quê tem que fazer. 

Sehun engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para trás e via o menor se aquecendo. 

— É o meu time, eu não vou deixar nenhum deles para trás.

— Você apreendeu um pouco do espírito de equipe, hein, é apenas um treino, no entanto, não importa quem vai vencer — disse, dando leves tapinhas no ombro do ruivo. — Mas você sabe como é, eu não sou de desistir. 

Ele sabia, e antes que pudesse o retrucar, Jongdae se aproximou para lhe explicar as regras e começar a partida. 

— Façam um jogo limpo, se eu ver alguma gracinha será expulsão, entendido? — Seus olhos se firmaram em Kris e ele apenas deu de ombros. — Faremos apenas dois tempos de 10 minutos, se tiver um empate faremos outra rodada. Estão prontos? 

— Sim. — Ambos disseram em uníssono, posicionando-se para o salto de início. 

E então o apito soou alto e a bola foi arremessada ao ar, Sehun se impulsionou o mais alto possível para tocar na bola alaranjada a levando para o seu time, entretanto, Kris foi ainda mais veloz e conseguiu encaixar a bola na mão direita, logo em seguida a quicando no chão e dando comandos ao membros de seu time enquanto a bola era passada a cada um deles quando se aproximavam do lado adversário para marcar o primeiro ponto. 

Sehun não se deixou abalar e logo estava indo para cima de Luhan, que driblava a bola perto de o arremessar direto do garrafão, mas Chanyeol com toda a sua altura saltou e bloqueou a bola instantaneamente antes de cair na cesta. O Parker sorriu quando a bola avançou para Baekhyun que rapidamente correu e bateu a bola contra o piso, parou por menos de 2 segundos e lançou para Sehun a alguns metros de si. 

O Lancaster não conseguia deixar de observar Baekhyun em quadra, mesmo sendo a sua função de líder observar a todos minuciosamente e ditar táticas, ele ficou muito impressionado com a forma com que Chanyeol conseguiu bloquear a bola e a impulsionar diretamente para Baekhyun que conseguia correr ainda mais rápido, e a velocidade e força com a qual recebeu a bola do menor só o deixou ainda mais arrepiado. _"Quando Baekhyun tinha se tornado aquilo?"_ — pensou. E eles estavam apenas começando o jogo. 

A troca de bolas não parava por nada, os roubos e tentativas de arremessos eram constantes. O primeiro a marcar foi Sehun, armando uma jogada com Jongin e Lay, o ruivo conseguiu receber a bola e fazer o ponto. Mas, logo em seguida, o segundo time também havia conseguido ultrapassar a defesa e marcar dois pontos seguidos. Eles eram fortes, mas Sehun notava o quanto seu time era ágil e veloz e pensava em várias maneiras de marcar pontos e próximas jogadas

Quando o primeiro tempo acabou, eles estavam empatados. 19 a 19, os 10 minutos passaram voando aos seus olhos e eles ainda se sentiam zonzos enquanto voltavam para as arquibancadas para descansar. Todos ofegantes e agitados. Baekhyun engoliu uma boa quantidade de água quando Chanyeol se aproximou de si e sorriu. 

— Você está indo muito bem, viu como eles ficaram impressionados com você? — O maior comentou sorrindo para o amigo. 

— É, mas eu ainda não marquei nenhum ponto. Na posição que estou, é minha função, Channie, e eu não fiz nada! — Ele se frustrou.

— Ei, não se cobre tanto, estamos indo bem e você está ajudando muito o time. Você é mais rápido que todos eles, Baekhyun, pode marcar quando quiser. — Chanyeol se aproximou fazendo o menor sentar e entregando a ele outra garrafinha de água. — Você sabe que… Podemos combinar uma assistência. 

— Não, Chanyeol, se não conseguimos isso eu vou me sentir… Não estou pronto pra isso.

— Pensei que tivesse dito para me mostrar tudo o que você tinha, Miller. — _Aquela voz novamente._

Os garotos se viraram assustados para o banco de cima da arquibancada. Sehun Lancaster estava lá com Junmyeon, os olhos azuis lhe encarando novamente de forma intensa, quase como se quisesse lhe devorar. 

— Sehun, espere… — Junmyeon segurou o ruivo. 

— Não, ele tem que estar pronto para tudo, Junmyeon, ele está indo bem então pra que recuar agora? — Sehun se levantou, indo para frente do menor. — Se é uma assistência que você quer, então vamos planejar uma. Mas no meu tempo e com meus comandos. Ninguém do meu time vai desistir, ouviu, Miller? — Ele ditou com a voz firme que inevitavelmente causava arrepios no menor. 

— E-eu ouvi. Não estou desistindo, _captain_ — respondeu retribuindo firme o olhar do maior. E se não estivesse sentando naquele maldito banco sabia que cederia ao chão, ele sentia suas pernas moles com a troca de olhares intensas e nem conseguia entender de onde havia tirado tanta coragem para se referir ao Lancaster como seu capitão. 

— E quando faremos a assistência? — Chanyeol perguntou, quebrando a atmosfera intensa que se instalava ali.

— Vamos deixar o jogo seguindo como antes, quando chegar a hora _ele_ vai saber — disse, apontando para Baekhyun. — Apenas confie em você mesmo dessa vez, Miller, ou não entrará para a equipe. 

— Mas como… — Baekhyun ia retrucar mas Sehun já se afastava para conversar com os outros meninos do time. — Dá pra acreditar nele? Quem ele pensa que é pra achar que tudo tem que ser do jeito dele? Uma assistência não planejada? Isso sim não vai dar certo. 

— Baekkie, se acalme, ele certamente vai ser o nosso capitão. O treinador gosta dele e Junmyeon também o elogiou bastante e pelo que ouvi, Sehun é realmente bom em montar as jogadas então não acho que ele esteja tentando prejudicar a gente. — Chanyeol respondeu calmamente, tentando tranquilizar o menor.

— Você está do lado dele agora? — O menor lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso. 

— Você mesmo o chamou de capitão! 

— Cala a boca! Foi um impulso, eu não estava pensando direito. — Baekhyun retrucou ainda mais zangado, arremessando sua garrafa no maior. 

— Eu vi bem, ele venho te incentivar. Duas vezes e você sabe bem disso, ele está tentando se aproximar.

— Ele está fazendo isso apenas pelo time, nada mais que isso, Chanyeol. Não teremos qualquer relação além disso, entendido? — O menor se levantou pegando uma toalha para secar o rosto, visivelmente irritado. 

— Eu não disse nada! — Chanyeol se defendeu, rindo do amigo porque lá no fundo ele sabia o quanto o rapaz estava mexido com as aproximações do Lancaster naquele dia. 

Junmyeon logo apareceu para mandar os dois garotos pararem de conversa fiada e voltarem para a quadra pro segundo tempo. Novamente, o apito soou, indicando que a partida havia iniciado, daquela vez Sehun alcançou a bola por primeiro saindo ainda mais feroz, ele parecia ainda mais determinado daquela vez. Jogando comando para todos os membros do time e conseguindo virar o placar em instantes. 

Mas, se Sehun estava ainda mais feroz pela vitória, Kris Bender estava faminto. O Lancaster pôde perceber como o maior rodeava Baekhyun na sua linha de defesa, o impedindo de qualquer roubo e toco de bola e sobrando apenas para Chanyeol conseguir defender as cestas. Era quase inútil manter o menor ali, ele precisava pensar em uma nova estratégia de campo e antes que o tempo se esgotasse. A desvantagem era de apenas um ponto, ele sorriu com o plano perfeito se projetando em sua cabeça.

Tinha chegado a hora do xeque-mate.

Sehun direcionou Baekhyun para a cesta do time adversário. Jongin e Lay lhe dariam cobertura no meio campo. Faltava apenas alguns poucos minutos. 

Minseok tentou seu último um arremesso próximo a cesta, na qual Chanyeol facilmente conseguiu bloquear e desviar a bola de outro roubo, apesar disso, sorriu para o amigo do outro time e, faltando apenas um minuto para a jogada final, o último lançamento foi feito. O time todo se concentrava em apenas um lado do campo, a bola facilmente rodou para as mãos ágeis que no próximo segundo já a arremessava com ainda mais força de dentro da linha de três. Baekhyun que estava dentro do garrafão do time adversário não entendia o motivo de estar ali, ele nem ao menos conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo e sabia que podia ajudar estando ao lado de Chanyeol. 

Mas, quando enfim a bola arremessada de longe entrou em sua linha de visão ele ofegou, não era um arremesso qualquer, não estava em linha reta à cesta. Era o seu _passe_ , sua chance. Estava vindo para a sua direção e sequer conseguia pensar, seu corpo seguindo uma única função, os reflexos mais rápidos e fortes. Saltou o mais alto que conseguia, a bola ainda no ar se encaixando perfeitamente em suas mãos para logo em seguida ser jogada com força para dentro da cesta. Uma enterrada perfeita. O apito indicando o final de jogo soou em seguida, alto.

Seu olhos foram instintivamente para o placar. Somando mais dois pontos para o seu time, eles venceram por 46 a 44. Seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais, ele não podia acreditar que acabara de fazer a assistência perfeita junto de uma enterrada, seus olhos correram para os outros garotos em quadra no entanto todos lhe olhavam petrificados, em choque. Ele procurou por Chanyeol ainda ao lado da cesta de seu time, não era preciso gritar. Seu sorriso já dizia tudo, eles finalmente haviam conseguido fazer uma jogada perfeita juntos. Mas, ao invés de encontrar o costumeiro sorriso do amigo, encontrou o rosto de surpresa e choque, não era preciso de palavras para saber o que um e outro estavam pensando naquele momento, o maior negou com a cabeça e deu uma passo para o lado, revelando a figura esbelta e ruiva de Sehun Lancaster sorrindo para si. 

_No way. That was impossible._

Baekhyun não conseguia acreditar, naquele sorriso, no jeito despojado com o qual ele jogava as madeixas ruivas molhadas pelo suor para trás e caminhava em sua direção, os olhos azuis penetrantes que novamente pareciam querer lhe devorar, lhe roubar o ar e a sanidade. Tinha sido ele, desde do começo sempre tinha sido Sehun Lancaster e o Miller sabia o quanto estava fodidamente ferrado. Sehun tinha lhe dado o último passe, de uma distância assustadora, e ele havia finalizado com perfeição garantindo os pontos da vitória. As chances de aquilo ter dado certo eram de 1% e ainda sim Sehun confiava nele para fazer dar certo, mais que isso, ele inconscientemente confiava em Sehun o bastante para deixar seu corpo agir por si próprio quando recebeu seu último passe. 

Era um completo _déjà vu._ Similar a quando jogavam juntos anos atrás. 

Baekhyun se lembrava perfeitamente dos momentos de quando ainda estavam juntos. Se fosse naquele tempo, ele iria correndo até o Lancaster assim que conseguisse fazer a cesta e então seria apertado em um abraço caloroso, palavras de carinho seriam sussurradas em sua audição que deixariam seu coração ainda mais eufórico e apaixonado. Era o efeito de Sehun.

No entanto, aquilo não aconteceria mais. Nem mesmo se seu corpo agisse por conta própria ele não teria o abraço caloroso do outro lado da quadra lhe recebendo, e aquela sensação de vazio em seu peito ainda era dolorosa.

— Ok, moleques, foi um jogo surpreendente. Descansem e na segunda-feira vou repassar as anotações para o treinador decidir as posições e os titulares. — Junmyeon anunciou chamando a atenção de todos. — Baekhyun, posso falar com você um instante? 

O menor engoliu em seco quando ouviu seu nome e enquanto caminhava para a pequena salinha do treinador ele podia sentir todos os olhares as suas costas. 

— Hum, eu fiz algo errado, Junmyeon? — perguntou assim que ouviu a porta se fechar e se acomodar na cadeira vazia.

— Você acha que fez? — O mais velho o olhou e sorriu para tranquilizar o Miller. — Ora, relaxe, garoto. Baekhyun, eu te conheço desde que você usava fraldas junto de Chanyeol. Eu cuidei de você e vi vocês crescerem juntos. Até quando Sehun se juntou a vocês, eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu com vocês dois. 

— Como você soube? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, olhando surpreso para o mais velho.

— Chanyeol, me contou. — Ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada.

— Aquele linguarudo… — murmurou com um bico, iria chutar aquela bunda magra do melhor amigo mais tarde.

— De toda forma, ele só confirmou as minhas suspeitas, vocês eram bem óbvios se quer saber. — Junmyeon riu, o que fez o menor desviar o olhar envergonhado. — Mas não é disso que eu quero falar, conhecendo vocês sei que pode estar sendo difícil de lidar com a volta dele. 

— Não! Tá tudo bem, eu juro. Eu não irei arrumar confusão!

— Eu sei que não quer, também sei o quanto você se tornou mais forte agora. Na verdade, eu bem que gostaria de ver você dando um soco naquela cara bonita. — Ele disse sem escrúpulos, fazendo o menor rir pela primeira vez. — Mas faça isso longe da escola.

— Obrigado pela dica. 

— Você sabe que tem grandes chances de se tornar um titular da equipe, não é? Também sabe o quanto ele é bom. — Junmyeon disse, voltando a seriedade. — Eu não sei os motivos de vocês não estarem se falando, mas quero saber se vai conseguir trabalhar pacificamente com ele pelo bem deste time. 

— Eu não vou mentir, não vai ser fácil. Mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor e dar tudo de mim pelo time, eu gosto de estar aqui, Jun. — Era verdade, não seria fácil lidar com o Lancaster tão perto, mas ele faria o possível para que nada prejudicasse o time.

— Gosto do seu espírito de luta, Baekhyun, você também não precisa mais se preocupar com Kris, não deixarei ele te perturbar. — Junmyeon sorriu em sua direção. — Bem, agora você pode ir. Não quero tomar mais do seu tempo.

— Você está tentando me expulsar educadamente? — Baekhyun franziu a testa e um sorrisinho de canto nascia em seus lábios, Junmyeon era famoso por ter um temperamento bastante instável. Às vezes era incomum vê-lo sendo tão amigável, embora seja o treinador mais atencioso e prestativo. Ele era bom no que fazia, disso Baekhyun não tinha dúvidas. 

— Vá embora logo, moleque. — O mais velho reclamou, arrancando um riso divertido do Miller. 

— Sim, senhor! 

Junmyeon sorriu por fim, enquanto acompanhava o menor sair da sala e ir ao encontro de Chanyeol. Ele tinha certeza de que as coisas iriam seguir pelo caminho certo de agora em diante.

Ao menos, era o que todos esperavam.

  
  


☁

  
  


_August 30th, 1997 - Saturday._

_Venice - LA, Califórnia._

O sol daquela tarde de sábado estava tão alto e quente que Baekhyun sentia seu cérebro derreter. Gostaria de ter entrado na loja de música do tio de Chanyeol e esperar por ele debaixo do ar fresquinho, mas foi proibido de entrar por conta da bola de basquete em seus braços. Como se pudesse realmente derrubar e quebrar algum instrumento, ele sabia que aquilo era apenas porque o tio do Parker, pai de Junmyeon odiava profundamente o basquete e culpava o esporte pela incidente que ocorreu em 1994.

Sua única sorte, era que a loja de instrumentos da cidade ficava ao lado do seu fliperama favorito e, enquanto esperava pelo amigo, podia ver os novos lançamentos dos jogos em cartaz. Mas Baekhyun não era sempre um garoto de sorte, na verdade, ele tinha quase certeza que o destino gostava de brincar consigo.

Era sábado, sem nenhum treino ou aula extra. E ainda sim, ele conseguia encontrar com Sehun Lancaster pela rua, mais especificamente no seu lugar favorito de toda a cidade, o ruivo estava saindo do fliperama que tanto gostava. O lugar onde eles sempre costumavam jogar juntos, suas memórias estavam gravadas em cada pedacinho, máquina, _joysticks_ daquele lugar. 

Era certo ele sentir ciúmes e raiva por Sehun estar ali? Sabia o quanto soava patético, não podia controlar o maior. Mas sabia o quanto seria ainda mais patético ignorar o ruivo mesmo depois de seus olhos terem se cruzados, e sabia que o Lancaster ainda o olhava profundamente. Ele conseguia sentir em cada parte de seu corpo sempre que os olhos azuis estavam em si e como se fossem dois imãs, não importava o quanto tentasse resistir, Baekhyun sempre seria atraído por aquele olhar que costumava ser gentil e carinhoso, mais que agora ele só via intensas camadas de dor e frieza.

— Nós precisamos conversar, Baekhyun. — Sehun começou, se aproximando mais do menor. — Não pode ficar me evitando pra sempre, ainda mais agora que vamos jogar juntos. 

— Eu não sou o único que estava evitando — respondeu revirando os olhos para o maior. 

— Eu não estava te evitando, só… Não queria deixar você desconfortável. E eu queria falar com você a sós.

— Ah, então agora você se importa com a forma como eu me sinto? — Despejou doloroso. Baekhyun tentou evitar, mas as palavras sempre saiam sem que ele pudesse se conter, principalmente as verdadeiras, que estavam enterradas dentro de seu coração.

O rosto de Sehun escureceu, ele sabia que precisava daquilo e que não seria fácil. Mas tinha que tentar por mais difícil que fosse. 

— Eu sei que parece um pouco tarde pra isso, mas você precisa me ouvir, Baekkie… 

— Não me chame assim, você não tem mais esse direito, Lancaster. — Estava sendo orgulhoso, mas isso nem ao menos afastou Sehun. Pelo contrário, o maior ainda podia ver que o mesmo garotinho orgulhoso de 10 anos atrás ainda permanecia igual, isso acabou tirando um sorriso pequeno e sutil de seu lábios sem perceber. — Ei! Do que você está rindo, idiota? 

Baekhyun estava quase jogando a bola pesada em seus braços pra cima do rapaz, mas antes que pudesse acertar com força o rosto bonitinho de Sehun, Chanyeol gritou seu nome e segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de quase quebrar o nariz de Lancaster. 

— Baek, acho que já podemos ir. Ah, oi, Sehun, é muito bom vê você, mas… — Ele deu uma rápida olhada em Baekhyun com o rosto retorcido em uma careta nada amigável. — Acho que é melhor você deixar essa conversa pra uma outra hora, com mais calma… Recomendo que traga um certo chocolate em específico — sussurrou apenas para a maior, dando uma piscadinha no final que foi facilmente entendida pelo ruivo.

E então ele saiu, levando Baekhyun ainda um tanto irritado para o outro lado da rua em segurança. 

— Você sabe que eu teria quebrado o nariz dele mesmo sem aquela bola. 

— Com toda certeza, Baek e depois você seria expulso do time antes mesmo de entrar. 

Chanyeol estava certo, o que fez o menor bufar ainda mais. Entretanto, ele não arriscaria sua vaga no time por conta de seus problemas com o Lancaster, principalmente quando sua cabeça dizia que aquilo era exatamente o que Kris e seus amiguinhos queriam, e sabia que se contasse suas suspeitas ao maior o Parker iria novamente defender Sehun. Chanyeol sempre teve o coração mole pelos amigos e era super protetor. 

— _Anyway_ … Onde fica a tal garagem que iremos invadir pra você mostrar um dos seus múltiplos talentos?

— Não iremos invadir, tecnicamente, eu não fui convidado então farei o teste como qualquer outro. 

— Eu tenho a sensação de que alguma coisa vai acontecer e você sabe que eu nunca erro… Bom, teve aquele dia mas eu nunca errei das outras vezes! — Baekhyun dizia, enquanto acompanhava o amigo até a casa de Kyungsoo, a nova sede da banda. 

— Eu prefiro nem saber, aquela vidente de rua só te causou mal, meu amigo. 

— O quê? É claro que eu tenho algum dom, inclusive eu sou melhor que ela e você tem que confiar no seu melhor amigo. 

— Às vezes você me dá medo. — Chanyeol o olhou desconfiado.

— Eu agradeço o elogio. — Baekhyun riu, verdadeiramente animado. 

No entanto, Chanyeol deveria ter perguntado mais sobre a ‘sensação’ que o amigo sentia, porque assim que colocou os pés pra dentro da garagem ele viu seu pior pesadelo em toda a sua glória conversando com seu primo. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Chanyeol esbanjou, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. Era impossível.

— Também é um desprazer te encontrar de novo, lobinho. — Jongdae se aproximou, sorrindo de canto para o maior. 

— Junmyeon!!! — Ele se virou para o primo que apenas deu de ombros não querendo dar ouvidos. 

— Ele venho para o teste assim como todo mundo, ele tem seus direitos. E não dá chiliques moleque ou não vou deixar você tocar mesmo que seja o melhor.

— É sério isso? Me diz o quê ele poderia fazer aqui? — Chanyeol se virou para Baekhyun, completamente incrédulo. — Olhe pra ele, é todo certinho! Provavelmente vai cantar as músicas de Jesus Cristo que seu pai ensina. 

— Talvez ele não seja tão certinho assim, Chan, ele também parece um pouco nervoso. 

— Oh, tão errado! Que verdadeiro _bad boy._ — Ele revirou os olhos. 

— Jongdae, você pode ir agora. — Kyungsoo anunciou.

— Você vai cantar aquela música então? — Junmyeon perguntou.

— Ah bem… Sim, eu vou cantar. 

— Pode ir no seu tempo, cara. Quando você quiser eu solto a música. 

O loiro se aproximou do microfone, sentia suas mãos suadas quando tocou no instrumento mas a sensação que teve naquele momento era indescritível. Ele levantou a cabeça e deu o sinal para Junmyeon, que logo apertou o play da música.

No entanto, ele não conseguiu cantar assim que a música começou, por 30 segundos seu corpo tinha congelado. O que ele estava fazendo ali? A voz em sua cabeça ditava a música e seu motivo de estar ali. Por que aquela música? Ele queria falar, queria gritar, cantar aquela letra com todo seu coração. Queria explicar, fugir, se reencontrar e alcançar seus sonhos. 

— _So many…_

_Bright lights that cast a shadow_

(Luzes brilhando que formam uma sombra)

_But can I speak_

(Mas eu posso falar?)

_Well, is it hard understanding_

(Bem, isto é difícil de entender?)

_I'm incomplete?_

(Estou incompleto?)

_A life that's so demanding_

(Uma vida que é tão exigente)

_I get so weak_

(Fico tão fraco)

_A love that's so demanding_

(Um amor que é tão exigente)

_I can't speak_

(Não consigo falar)

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

(Eu não tenho medo de continuar vivendo)

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

(Eu não tenho medo de caminhar sozinho neste mundo)

_Honey, if you stay_

(Querida, se você ficar)

_I'll be forgiven_

(Serei perdoado)

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

(Nada do que disser pode me deter de ir para casa)

Sua voz soava como um grito no escuro, profunda, dolorosa. Como se quisesse dizer ao mundo que estava pronto para viver, tinha chegado sua hora, não teria mais medo. Não deixaria mais ninguém o deter. Estava pronto para começar a viver intensamente do jeito que sempre quis. 

Chanyeol podia sentir a mesma coisa no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jongdae, e quando ele começou a segunda parte da música. Seu coração se apertou. O que era aquilo? Aquela voz, aquela sensação, era tão profunda. Estava hipnotizado pelo loiro.

_Can you see..._

(Você pode ver)

_My eyes are shining bright?_

(Meus olhos estão brilhando?)

_'Cause I'm out here_

(Porque estou fora daqui)

_On the other side_

(No outro lado)

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

(Do espelho negro quebrado de um hotel)

_And I'm so weak_

(E eu estou tão fraco)

_Is it hard understanding?_

(Isto é difícil de entender?)

  
  


_I'm incomplete?_

(Estou incompleto?)

_A love that's so demanding_

(Um amor que é tão exigente)

_I get weak_

(Eu fico fraco)

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

(Eu não tenho medo de continuar vivendo)

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

(Eu não tenho medo de caminhar sozinho neste mundo)

_Honey, if you stay_

(Querida, se você ficar)

_I'll be forgiven_

(Serei perdoado)

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

(Nada do que disser pode me deter de ir para casa)

  
  


Sim, agora ele podia ver os olhos de Jongdae brilhando enquanto cantava aquela música com todo seu coração, podia sentir sua dor e o seus medos. Mais que isso, sua voz entrava fundo dentro de si, fazendo com que sentisse coisas estranhas que não imaginaria sentir, ainda mais ouvindo aquela voz dilacerante. Era mais que justo dizer que naquele dia, em mais um fatídico sábado ensolarado da Califórnia, Chanyeol Parker estava a apenas um passo de conhecer por completo Jongdae Matteo.

  
  


☁

  
  


_September 01st, 1997 - Monday._

_Venice - LA, Califórnia._

  
  


Naquele ano, Baekhyun não tinha percebido como a cidade era rodeada pela cor azul, tudo parecia ser banhada pelo complexo tom azulado, assim como _‘ele’._ E o Miller passou a odiar a cor cada vez mais, odiava a praia e sua imensidão de mar azul, o céu sempre azul, as casas da vizinhança, até mesmo os armários da escola eram em um tom ridiculamente de _navy blue_. Parecia que todos amavam aquela cor, mas ele a odiava com todas as suas forças, principalmente um par de olhos azuis que um dia já o deixou com as pernas bambas e o coração em pedaços. 

E então de repente, esse cara voltou. 

Ele era uma grande incógnita, no sábado estava implorando para conversar mas agora nem ao menos o olhava ou falava consigo, nem ao menos se importava com as aula e passou a maioria delas fazendo aviõezinhos de papel. Baekhyun pensava que de fato, Sehun não tivesse mudado tanto além da aparência, ele continuava sendo obcecado por apenas uma coisa: Basquete.

Quando enfim o sinal bateu, declarando a última aula, Baekhyun pôde respirar aliviado mesmo que ainda tivesse treino naquela tarde, não precisaria ficar colado em Sehun e, consequentemente, pensando nele. Estava ficando paranóico, sabia disso. No entanto, não era o único que estava louco, assim que abriu o armário para guardar os livros da última aula ele notou que tinha uma barra de chocolate, do seu chocolate favorito, e antes de conseguir pegar o doce. Um aviãozinho de papel posou dentro de seu armário. 

Baekhyun tinha congelado, olhando para o pedaço de papel e para o chocolate, tentando entender o que aquilo significava. Ele suspirou e abriu o avião para ler seu conteúdo. 

_"I would say I'm sorry, if I thought that it would change your mind. But I know that this time. I have said too much, been too unkind."_

Baekhyun sabia a quem aquela letra pertencia e ainda mais, conhecia aquela música e tinha noção do quanto _ele_ gostava daquela banda inglesa de rock. Miller se virou, procurando pelo corredor e foi aí que ele viu os olhos azuis e um pequeno sorriso tímido. Sehun estava sorrindo em sua direção, coçando a nuca ligeiramente envergonhado, encostado em algum armário. Não sabia o que dizer, nem se devia ir conversar com o maior e antes mesmo que tomasse sua decisão, uma garota se aproximou de Sehun dizendo que ele estava bloqueando seu armário. 

O Lancaster ficou ainda mais envergonhado, olhando desajeitado para Baekhyun e a garota. Ele se afastou murmurando um pedido de desculpas e voltou a olhar para o menor enquanto seguia para a saída, era como se estivesse hipnotizado, pois também não consiga tirar os olhos de si. Até quando Sehun acabou tropeçando e quase batendo a cara na porta Baekhyun não conseguia conter o sorriso em seus lábios, o Lancaster sorriu também e lançou um piscadinha para o menor, tirando completamente seu fôlego.

Quando enfim Sehun tinha desaparecido, Baekhyun surtou. _"Que porra acabou de acontecer aqui?! O que foi isso? Sehun vai me deixar louco!”._ O Miller agarrou a barra de chocolate junto ao bilhete e os jogou na bolsa seguindo seu caminho ao ginásio para o treino, poderia pensar naquilo em outro momento. 

  
  


☁

  
  


Jongdae não sabia bem o que estava fazendo ali, junto de um bando de garotos idiotas cheios de músculos e alta testosterona viciados em basquete e isso incluia seu irmão, Jongin, a lista dos maiores idiotas do basquete daquela escola. Mas, talvez aquela lista pudesse ter algumas exceções, Minseok e Baekhyun eram algumas delas e quem sabe um outro amigo deles, com quase 1,80 de altura e orelhas charmosas pudesse se tornar também. 

A cena de um Chanyeol gigante com um bico nos lábios e emburrado por não estar conseguindo por um simples band-aid em seu dedinho, além da maiorias de seus outros dedos estarem lotados com mais curativos do que o recomendado. Jongdae não sabia qual força superior o fez sair de seu aconchegante banquinho para ir ajudar o Parker. Aquilo era a coisa mais surpreendente que o Matteo já tinha visto e, olhando um pouco melhor para o biquinho e a carinha de frustração que o maior fazia, causava dentro de si um reboliço que não estava acostumado a sentir. 

— Você nem ao menos sabe fazer um curativo decente, Parker. — Jongdae se aproximou, pegando o band-aid das mãos do maior e se ajoelhando na sua frente, em silêncio ele segurou as mãos de Chanyeol e com cuidado envolveu o mindinho com o curativo. 

Chanyeol estava com os olhos arregalados de tão surpreso, aquilo seria a última coisa que ele esperava que Jongdae fizesse. Estava ligeiramente sem palavras olhando para o loiro a sua frente, completamente diferente do garoto de sábado que estava cantando abertamente seus medos, ele sentia como se acabasse de descobrir o segredo mais íntimo e profundo de uma pessoa, e jurava há muitos anos que Jongdae era seu maior inimigo. Ele não sabia o que dizer, como agir, provavelmente parecia um idiota. 

— Não devia usar tantos curativos assim, seus dedos também precisam respirar, isso é por causa da guitarra? — Jongdae voltou a dizer.

— Está curioso sobre mim? — Ele retrucou com um sorrisinho crescendo em seu lábios. 

— Nunca — respondeu firme, ajustando os óculos e voltado a se levantar. — Mas se vamos estar na mesma banda, pedir ajuda não é uma vergonha.

— E você sabe alguma coisa sobre guitarras? 

Jongdae se sentiu envergonhado pela primeira vez, ele de fato não sabia nada sobre guitarras ou sobre como fazer parte de uma banda, não tinha ideia de como as coisas seriam ou se iriam dar certo. E talvez ele tenha pensando em uma solução, a mais maluca de todas e que provavelmente daria muito errado mas ele aguentaria. 

— Talvez, a gente… Possa se ajudar, eu sei ler partituras, e talvez eu saiba um pouco sobre alguns acordes. Eu sou muito bom em observação, você sabe. 

— É claro, seu pai tem uma igreja e eles têm a banda deles. 

— Sim, mas meu pai também nunca me deixou aprender a tocar nenhum instrumento e nem a cantar, ao contrário de Jongin. — Ele revelou sentindo que naquele momento, estava se abrindo pra alguém pela primeira vez e justo para a pessoa mais que lhe irritava. — Eu sei que não temos essa intimidade, pra falar a verdade eu odeio você, Parker, assim como você me detesta, mas temos um sonho em comum e estamos trilhando ele juntos agora. 

— Tudo bem, eu aceito a ajuda. Apenas pare de falar sobre sua vida culta, na qual eu não poderia imaginar o quão rebelde você está sendo. — Chanyeol sorriu de canto, um sorriso quase diabólico que Jongdae conhecia bem.

Repentinamente, o loiro puxou o maior pelo colarinho da camisa, murmurando em seu ouvido a quase maior ameaça da sua vida. 

— Isso tem que ser mantido em segredo, se rodar a história de que estou na banda de Junmyeon eu farei da sua vida, Parker Chanyeol, o maior inferno no mundo por toda a eternidade. — E foi a vez de Jongdae sorrir de lado por conseguir deixar o maior de boca fechada e o coração descompassado. 

Chanyeol tentou disfarçar o arrepio que atingiu seu corpo ao ter a voz profunda do menor sendo sussurrada tão perto, seu coração batendo feito louco. 

— Ok, Matteo, mas eu vou querer uma coisa em troca. 

— O que mais você precisaria além do meu grande cérebro? 

— Você vai saber em breve, apenas esteja preparado. — Chanyeol sorriu estendendo a mão para o loiro. — Então, temos um acordo? 

— Temos um acordo, Parker. — Jongdae revirou os olhos, mas apertou a mão do maior. Sentia como se estivesse fazendo um pacto com um demônio, e que isso lhe daria o seu fim. 

Ao longe, do outro lado da quadra Minseok e Baekhyun conseguiam adivinhar o que acontecia. 

— Ele não sabe ainda. — Baekhyun começou.

— Mas vai surtar quando perceber. — Minseok disse, recebendo um concordar de Baekhyun. — Ele vai negar até o fim. 

— Deveríamos ajudar nosso grande amigo? — Baekhyun lhe encarou, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

Minseok lhe acompanhava, iria ser divertido. 

— Ele merece, está tão óbvio. 

Ambos riam feliz, Chanyeol merecia uma pessoa legal ao seu lado.

  
  


☁

  
  


— Antes de todos irem, quero comunicar algo. — O treinador os parou. — Logo estaremos entrando para alguns jogos treinos com algumas escolas próximas… 

E logo o coro de assobios se iniciou. 

— Mas escutem! Não pensem que vai ser fácil, estamos voltando agora. Eles estão mais preparados do que nós, então temos que treinar muito até lá. — Junmyeon anunciou. 

— E é por isso que também já decidimos quem será o capitão do time. — o treinador voltou a falar, o que todos estavam esperando. — E eu penso que o Sr. Lancaster será a nossa melhor escolha. 

Não parecia uma grande surpresa, a menos para o próprio Sehun que olhava abismado pro treinador como se tivesse nascido uma terceira cabeça em seu ombro. 

— E-eu? Me desculpe, senhor, mas não tenho certeza se serei a melhor opção.

— Ora, esqueça isso, rapaz, você é bom no jogo, sabe criar táticas, e pelo que sei você teve a chance de jogar em outras escola conhece algumas coisas valiosas. 

— Bem, eu até posso ajudar nisso mas talvez podemos dar chance pra outros garotos serem… 

— Está bem, espere até nosso primeiro jogo. Se ainda tiver dúvidas, podemos fazer um revezamento, mas eu acho que o time já te escolheu, Sehun. — O treinador lhe deu um sorriso. 

Sehun olhou para os companheiros de time, era claro que alguns o apoiavam, Baekhyun e Chanyeol não estavam surpresos sobre Sehun ser capitão, no entanto, Kris não escondeu seu descontentamento ao sair furioso do ginásio. 

— Eu tentarei falar com ele amanhã mas não haverá problemas, vocês estão dispensados. — O treinador falou, suspirando e dando um tapinha no ombro de Junmyeon.

— Sehun, Baekhyun, esperem um pouco. Quero conversar algo com vocês. — Ele sorriu olhando para os dois garotos que estavam surpresos pelo chamado repentino. 

Assim que todos saíram do ginásio, Junmyeon se aproximou dos rapazes sentados nas arquibancadas. 

— A gente fez algo errado, Junmyeon? — Baekhyun perguntou. 

— O quê? Não, você pode ficar tranquilo. Não é nada de mais, eu só queria combinar algumas coisas com vocês. Sehun, a partir de agora será o capitão, e ainda sim terá treinamento mais puxado. Você tem algum problema com isso?

— Hum não, está tudo bem pra mim. — O Lancaster deu de ombros ainda não entendendo onde Junmyeon queria chegar. 

— No jogo que vocês tiveram, você também se destacou bastante, Baekhyun, e eu estou bem orgulhoso de você. — Ele sorriu captando um sorriso animado o menor. — Você é forte, rápido e consegue fazer boas cestas tanto quanto receber grandes passes. 

— Hum, bem, obrigado por isso…

— É por isso que quero que vocês formem uma dupla daqui em diante. — Junmyeon revelou, deixando ambos estáticos. 

— Uma dupla…

— Ele e eu? 

— Eu pensei que vocês não estivessem tendo problemas de convivência. — Junmyeon estreitou o olhar para ambos.

— Não! Está tudo bem, mas como faríamos isso? — Baekhyun voltou a se pronunciar, sua cabeça estava tão confusa em estar perto de Sehun por mais tempo. 

  
  


— Vocês terão alguns dias de treinos sozinhos, mas também deverão levar o que apreenderem para o time, somos uma equipe. Sehun é o capitão, ele vai saber as melhores táticas e como usá-las e Baekhyun será nosso grande _ace_. É nosso diamante bruto, e isso tem que ser mantido em segredo. O importante é vocês aprenderem juntos novas maneiras de fazer aquela assistência, foi perfeita aquele dia mas não significa que terão a sorte de fazê-la em um jogo oficial novamente, mas se treinarem juntos podemos tentar.

Baekhyun concordou, sabia que não seria um mar de rosas e agora ele estava sentindo o peso caindo sobre si. 

— Nós podemos fazer isso, eu darei tudo de mim. Irei treinar muito até o primeiro jogo oficial.

Junmyeon sorriu orgulhoso, Sehun também não conseguia esconder a surpresa ao ver o menor tão determinado. 

— Eu sei que irá, Baek, vocês podem ir pra casa agora e descanse o bastante pra amanhã.

Baekhyun se levantou, jogando a mochila pelo o ombro e saindo do ginásio. Ele sentia sua cabeça girando estava tão longe em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Sehun o chamava, até o momento em que o maior o segurou pelo braço o puxando para perto e acabou batendo de frente com o peitoral largo. Eles estavam tão perto, quase se abraçando. E os olhares hipnotizados tentando decifrar o que aquilo significava. Nenhuma palavra saia. Baekhyun sentia corpo congelado, mas sua cabeça continuava a mil, não entendia porque de repente aquele sentimento crescia dentro de si, ele espera tanto por algo, tanto para que Sehun lhe disse-se algo, que acabasse com aquele maldito silêncio. 

Mas o Lancaster não tinha pressa, ele estava tão vidrado em olhar para Baekhyun de perto, ele não conseguia desviar sua atenção dos olhos âmbar que continuavam tão cativantes, a franja loira que quase caia sobre os olhos do menor e ele tinha tanta vontade de tocar e arrumar. O nariz continuava o mesmo, as bochechas ainda ficavam inchadas, e a boca pequena e os lábios rosadinhos. Os lábios de Baekhyun eram suculentos, a pintinha no canto superior direito deixava-lhe completamente sem ar. Ele não se conteve e, no segundo seguinte, seus lábios capturaram os do menor, o encaixe ainda era perfeito, a sensação de seu coração explodindo era a mesma e o sabor ainda lhe deixavam extasiados.

E o Miller não estava muito atrás, seu coração batia forte estava tão surpreso, em pânico que sua única reação foi empurrar o maior e logo em seguida lhe dar um soco certeiro no canto dos lábios.

— Que merda foi essa, Sehun!? — gritou afobado.

— A porra de um beijo. — Sehun gritou de volta, no chão. Acabou se desequilibrando com o soco.

— Mas eu não pedi! Que inferno, Sehun, você acha que pode voltar, me rodear como um cachorro perdido, me dar o meu chocolate favorito, me mandar aquele bilhete estúpido com a letra daquela sua banda favorita, me beijar e achar que tá tudo bem? — Baekhyun se revoltou, estava confuso. — E amanhã você iria fazer o que? Me ignorar como se nada disso tivesse acontecido!

— Então, você ainda lembra das coisas que eu gosto.

— E eu me lembro de como você foi embora sem nenhuma explicação. — Baekhyun cruzou os braços, seu peito queimava, doía como o inferno aquela sensação.

— A gente pode sair pra conversar e eu explico tudo. — Um sorriso animado foi surgindo em seus lábios com a ideia.

— Eu vou te dar outro soco, Lancaster, e eu ‘tô pouco me fodendo para o que Junmyeon vai dizer.

— Ok, está bem, eu retiro o convite. — Sehun levantou as mãos em rendição. — Eu me desculpo pelo beijo, mas eu não me arrependo. — Baekhyun sabia que ele estava sendo sincero sobre isso, principalmente por não se arrepender.

— Que fique claro que a gente só vai treinar juntos por conta do time e nada mais. Você pode me encher de presentes e essas merdas todas, mas não vai rolar, Lancaster. — Afastou-se, subindo em sua a bicicleta e pedalando o mais longe que podia de Sehun.

Sua visão embaçava por conta das lágrimas que ele tentava segurar, a saudade corroía seu peito. Ele sentiu tanta falta, tanta saudade daquele abraço, do calor, dos lábios de Sehun sobre os seus, de seu perfume inebriante. Estavam tão pertos depois de tanto tempo, mas continuava vazio, faltavam peças para aquele quebra-cabeça ser preenchido. Ele não podia se render tão fácil, não seria tolo a cair de amores mas um vez por Sehun e deixar seu coração a mercê do destino.

Aquele Sehun era irritamente confuso e voltou para o enlouquecer.

Talvez ele já estivesse ficando maluco por Sehun Lancaster.

  
  


☁

Just tell me.

 _(Apenas diga-me)_

Say anything.

_(Diga qualquer coisa)_

Anything hurts less than the quiet.

_(Qualquer coisa dói menos do que o silêncio)_

_—The Quiet, Troye Sivan._

**_Glossário:_ **

_That damn voice - Aquela maldita voz._

_Small Forward - Ala; É a terceira posição no basquete, considerada importante para defesa e contra-ataque._

_Shooting Guard - O Ala-Armador, sendo a segunda posição mais importante do basquete servindo principalmente para pontuar, defender e atacar._

_No way. That was impossible. - De jeito nenhum. Aquilo era impossível._

_“I would say I’m sorry, if I thought that it would change your mind. But I know that this time. I have said too much, been too unkind.” - “Eu pediria desculpas, se eu achasse que isso faria você mudar de ideia. Mas eu sei que desta vez. Eu falei demais, fui indelicado demais”_


	5. TRACK FOUR: Lost Boy

-

**BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

-

  
  


As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it.

_ (Quando o sorriso caiu de seu rosto, eu caí com ele) _

Our faces blue.

_ (Nossos rostos tristes) _

There's a heart stain on the carpet.

_ (Há uma mancha de coração no tapete) _

I left it, I left it with you.

_ (Eu deixei, eu deixei ele com você) _

Yeah, the truth is that I'm sorry.

_ (Sim, a verdade é que eu sinto muito) _

Though I told you not to worry.

_ (Embora eu lhe disse para não se preocupar) _

I'm just some dumb kid.

_ (Eu sou apenas um garoto estúpido) _

Trying to kid myself.

_ (Tentando me iludir) _

That I got my shit together.

_ (De que eu tenho as coisas em controle) _

_ — Lost Boy, Troye Sivan. _

  
  


☁

  
  


_ September 01st, 1997 - Monday. _

_ Venice - LA, Califórnia. _

  
  


Era uma sensação sufocante, a forma como podia sentir o ar em seus pulmões se tornando escasso em um milésimo de segundos, perdendo mais do que podia pegar, deixando com que sua cabeça se enchesse de pensamentos obscuros no qual estava perto de ficar completamente sem ar, perto de desmaiar e perder o controle. Era como estar preso em uma caixa no fundo do mar. 

Como seu pulmão se contraia tentando buscar o oxigênio que não era capaz de conseguir, que não era capaz de sentir. Já podia sentir sua garganta se fechando, se tornando cada vez mais seca e ardida. As batidas do seu coração eram desesperadas e nada as faziam voltar ao ritmo calmo, o corpo tremia e suava, a ansiedade já tomava por completo o controle de si. E tudo que ele precisava era respirar.

Era irônico que Baekhyun sentia tudo isso e ainda sim pedalava desesperadamente aquela bicicleta para o único lugar que lhe vinha em mente naquele momento. Quando enfim chegou na casa amarela – brilhante demais para aquele bairro cinza – conseguiu descer da bicicleta e caminhar vacilante até a porta que não demorou muito para ser aberta. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa de Chanyeol, o Byun se permitiu despencar sobre os braços do amigo.

— Baekhyun, oh merda, você está muito quente. — O maior tentou segurar o amigo o mais forte possível enquanto conferia sua temperatura, o menor sentia seus olhos pesados assim como todo o corpo. — Você consegue me ouvir? Hein não durma Baek, por favor. Que merda aconteceu dessa vez? 

— D-dói. — Baekhyun tentou dizer, mas as palavras saiam tão baixas, sua respiração continuava extremamente pesada. A mão em seu peito indicava o local, os pulmões estavam chiando e com um grande desconforto. 

— Merda, isso é terrível. — Chanyeol olhou desesperado para o melhor amigo em crise, parecia que seu maior pesadelo tinha voltado e permanecia lhe assombrando. — Calma ok? Vamos entrar, Minseok também está aqui.

O Parker conseguiu levar o menor para a sala, onde Minseok estava ouvindo algumas músicas quando seus olhos capturaram um Baekhyun ofegante quase desacordado e um Chanyeol aflito ele entrou em alerta. Ajudando Chanyeol a acomodar o Miller sentado no sofá e o impedindo de deitar e desmaiar, o maior entre eles foi ligeiro em tirar a mochila de seus ombros e procurar o dispositivo bem escondido em um bolsinho no fundo. 

— Baek… Por favor, olha pra mim. — Chanyeol voltou a se aproximar segurando com cautela a cabeça do melhor amigo e agitava a bombinha já pronta para o uso. — Tente se acalmar um pouco. Você consegue inalar? Você precisa usar Baekkie vai fazer você se sentir melhor, por favor.

Chanyeol pedia tão desesperado, a voz tão carregada de dor em ver o melhor amigo novamente naquela situação. Com muito esforço Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça quando estava um pouco mais calmo, soltou todo ar de seus pulmões que conseguia abrindo ligeiramente os lábios e o maior o ajudou ao pressionar a bombinha em sua boca e inalar a medicação lentamente. Prendeu a respiração enquanto contava até dez, se permitindo voltar a fechar os olhos para poder descansar antes de seguir para o banheiro da casa do Parker.

Sinalizou um  _ “eu já volto” _ para os amigos que o olhavam preocupados. Enquanto se levantava do sofá e ia ao outro cômodo, ele sentia as pernas tremerem feito duas gelatinas, mas ainda sim se forçou a andar o mais rápido possível para poder limpar o acúmulo da medicação em sua boca. Quando o Miller já estava trancado no banheiro, os dois garotos na sala desabaram no sofá instantaneamente esperando o tempo que fosse até que o outro voltasse, sabiam que não podiam forçar Baekhyun. 

— O que acha que aconteceu? — Minseok perguntou, a face ainda demonstrava grande preocupação enquanto olhava para Chanyeol.

— Eu não tenho ideia, ele não fica assim há tanto tempo. Você sabe, ele realmente odeia ter que usar a bombinha. — o maior disse, a confusão estampada em seu olhos. — E eu vi o quanto ele estava controlando bem os exercícios, não acho que ele tenha exagerado no basquete.

— Talvez Kris tenha voltado a intimidá-lo e‒

— Não foi nada disso que aconteceu. — Baekhyun interrompeu, voltando a sala e se sentando entre os dois. Ambos o olhando com preocupação, ele odiava receber aquele olhar, odiava se sentir fraco depois de uma crise, mas não era como se ele tivesse algum poder sobre aquilo. — Eu estou bem, vocês podem por favor relaxar agora?

— O que aconteceu Baek? 

— Pra resumir, o Sehun me beijou e eu dei um soco nele. — contou, ainda sentia seu coração disparar com a sensação dos lábios de Sehun contra os seus, e acreditava que aquilo ainda iria o atormentar por um longo tempo. — Eu fiquei nervoso com ele tão perto, queria fugir e só consegui pensar em vir pra cá.

— Deve ter sido um soco bem merecido.

— Minseok! — Chanyeol retrucou.

— O que? Sehun merecia, eu daria tudo pra ver você socando aquele rostinho de galã. — Minseok se virou para Baekhyun com um sorriso orgulhoso dando uma piscadinha e conseguindo fazer o Miller sorrir um pouco. 

— E o que ele disse depois? — Chanyeol perguntou, estava preocupado com o rumo da relação os dois amigos de infância. 

— Me chamou pra sair, e me pergunto por que raios ele faz essas coisas? Volta depois de anos sem nenhuma explicação, um hora me ignora e na outra me beija? Me diz o porquê dele bagunçar minha mente desse jeito? — olhou para Chanyeol, tentando buscar as respostas em seu olhar. — Eu quero distância dele, a gente não vai voltar a… 

— A namorar? — Chanyeol completou com um sorriso.

— Tecnicamente ele nunca me pediu em namoro antes, então nós nunca chegamos a namorar. 

— Também não era preciso porque vocês se comiam pelos olhos. — No mesmo instante recebeu um olhar raivoso de Baekhyun e uma almofada atingiu em cheio seu rosto quando começou a rir. 

— Acho que ele ainda gosta muito de você Baek, só está fazendo as coisas erradas pra demonstrar isso. Você devia aceitar conversar com ele, apenas ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. — Minseok disse, atraindo a atenção de Baekhyun.

— Nisso eu concordo, eu acho que ele só vai se abrir totalmente com você. — Chanyeol respondeu, conhecia os amigos e sabia que Baekhyun estava ponderando sobre a ideia.

— Eu só preciso pensar por um tempo sobre isso, posso dormir aqui? — Olhou suplicante para o amigo maior, não queria ter que ir pra casa naquele momento e dar mais dor de cabeça aos seus pais e já era mais que normal passar a noite na casa dos Parker, era praticamente da família.

— Você sabe que pode, depois eu ligo pra tia. — Chanyeol sorriu e olhou para Minseok. — Você também vai ficar não é?

— Seu pai vai deixar Min? — Baekhyun olhou para o amigo, não queria que ele ficasse em apuros em casa.

— Ele está de plantão na polícia hoje, posso pedir para minha mãe. — sorriu, queria tanto poder passar a noite com os amigos. — Posso usar o telefone Chan?

— Claro, vai em frente. 

Minseok pegou o telefone do gancho, discou o número que sabia de cor e salteado. Estava um pouco ansioso enquanto esperava a outra linha completar. Quando ouviu a voz gentil de sua mãe dizer  _ “Hello?” _ ele sorriu. 

— Oi mamãe, sou eu Minseok. 

_ “Ah querido, você está vindo para casa?” _

— Na verdade, será que eu poderia passar a noite aqui? Ainda temos muito trabalho para fazer. 

_ “Filho… Seu pai–” _

— Por favor mãe, é importante e ele não precisa saber. — Ouviu um suspiro do outro da linha.

_ “Tudo bem, mas se comporte e depois da escola venha direto pra casa.” _

— Thank, mom. 

_ “Se cuide, eu amo você filho.” _

— Eu também, mãe. Até amanhã. — Desligou o telefone e engoliu em seco ainda receoso, aquele sentimento angustiante surgia dentro de si e ele sabia que precisava se libertar daquilo o mais rápido possível. 

— Então vocês querem pizza para o jantar? Teremos uma festa do pijama hoje, com muito vídeo game. — Chanyeol voltou a dizer quando olhou para Minseok que parecia ainda perdido em pensamentos. — Minseok, vamos tocar um pouco para levantar os ânimos… E Baekhyun, você vai cantar.

— Mas você sabe que eu não can–

— Minha casa, minhas regras! Honre a voz que você tem Baekkie, você canta pra caramba. 

Baekhyun só pode aceitar e seguir cantando as músicas que seus amigos tocavam, mas ele não trocaria aquela noite com seus amigos por nada no mundo. Aquela noite só serviu para os unir ainda mais, com conversas sinceras sobre seus medos e inseguranças, sobre como cada um se sentia e principalmente sobre quem eles eram e queriam ser. 

E cada um dele ouviu atentamente o outro, Baekhyun e Chanyeol ouviram e apoiaram Minseok sobre suas inseguranças contra si mesmo e agora eles estavam mais preparados paras as futuras mudanças em suas vidas, pois tinham o apoio um do outro. Baekhyun estava pronto para ouvir todas as explicações que Sehun poderia lhe dar. E Chanyeol, bem ele ainda tinha que perceber que um certo loiro de óculos metido a nerd fazia morada em seu coração. 

  
  


☁

  
  


O ar daquela noite estava um pouco mais frio do que o comum, no entanto Sehun se sentia tão aquecido por dentro que simplesmente não se incomodava com o vento bagunçando seu cabelo ruivo violentamente. Já era perto das sete e meia da noite quando ele começou a fechar o fliperama, por sorte tinha sido contratado há pouco tempo, depois da sua volta a cidade, e o bom senhor dono do local já tinha lhe dado total confiança para fechar a loja. 

E, particularmente, o Lancaster gostava de seu expediente tarde, e caminhar a noite de volta para casa o ajudava a clarear as ideias. Mas naquela noite em especial, sua cabeça parecia estar em festa, flutuando sobre tudo e não deixava de pensar um segundo sequer sobre  _ aquela  _ pessoa, em seus lábios, em seu perfume. Sehun tinha sentido tanta saudade, tamanha a falta corroendo seu peito. Se fechasse os olhos, sua mente automaticamente o atraía e ele quase podia sentir novamente Baekhyun em seus braços e desejando beijar aqueles lábios que tanto amava. 

Porém, seu momento de paz não durou muito, nunca durava.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou dando um ligeiro passo para trás quando vislumbrou a figura alguns centímetros maior que si.

— Vim apenas te ver, amigos fazem isso não é? — Deu de ombros se aproximando. — Eu pensei que fossemos amigos, Sehun. 

— E nós somos. — Engoliu em seco, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico, completamente maldoso. Já tinha visto aquele sorriso antes. — Kris…

— Você tem certeza disso? Pois eu acho que amigos não deveriam trair uns aos outros ou tomar o posto do que lhe pertence.

— Eu juro que não escolhi isso, eu até sugeri que‒

— Besteira, mesmo que você queira não poderia me dar o título tão facilmente, no entanto… Eu serei bem benevolente com você dessa vez. — Ele jogou de forma despojada os cabelos longos para trás e rodeou o ombro de Sehun como se fossem velhos amigos. — Você pode até ficar nesse posto de capitão por um tempinho, até os jogos oficiais é claro, mas isso tem um preço Sehun. E eu sugiro que seja cuidadoso com seu bem mais precioso.

Sehun congelou no lugar com as últimas palavras, era aquilo de novo. Ele estava farto, cansado de ser fraco, de se esconder, cansado de ceder às chantagens do Bender e principalmente cansado de ficar longe de Baekhyun. Se soltou de Kris, lhe fuzilando com o olhar. 

— Eu não me importo mais que conte ao meu pai, ao jornal da escola ou a quem quer que seja, eu não ligo. Estou cansado dessa merda Kris. — Desabafou ainda que algo dentro de si o alertava que estava mexendo com fogo.

— Ora ora, então o nosso passarinho já quer voar? — Seu rosto risonho era de puro deboche. — Não, não!!! Se eu fosse você teria muito cuidado em me desafiar Lancaster, você não sabe o que posso fazer. Eu já lhe disse que é melhor me ter como amigo ao invés de inimigo.

Sehun se irritou e segurou o braço do maior com força. — Fique longe de Baekhyun.

— Ele até que tem um grande valor, não é? — Kris riu diabolicamente tirando a mão pesada de Sehun de si com facilidade. — Mas eu não sou o único com quem você deveria tomar cuidado, você não sabe do que  _ eles _ são capazes de fazer. 

Os olhos de Sehun se arregalaram e seu corpo tremeu com o vento gelado que o atingiu, estava apavorado com a pequena menção daquelas pessoas, sabia muito bem sobre quem o Bender estava se referindo. Ele podia sentir seus fantasmas lhe rodeando, zombando de si por achar que as coisas enfim poderiam se ajeitar e voltar a sua calmaria. A tempestade estava apenas começando.

— Oh, eu acho que você sabe muito bem o que eles podem fazer não é? — Kris se aproximou, dando tapinhas no ombro de Sehun em consolo. — Bem, até amanhã na escola, meu grande amigo.

Sehun sentia uma extrema ânsia lhe subindo, enojado consigo mesmo, com Kris, com a porra daquele mundo cheio de pessoas mesquinhas e egoísta. Que não se importavam de sair pisando e causar todos os tipos de dor em quem estivesse no seu caminho, queriam a glória e o poder inteiramente para si. 

Ele tinha nojo, ódio daquelas pessoas. E acima de tudo tinha vergonha de ter se misturado com esse tipo de gente, de ter cedido a manipulação e assinado a sentença de morte da pessoa que lhe deu a vida. E aqueles mesmo demônios ainda estavam ali sedentos, o vigiando, esperando o momento certo para lhe tomar a pessoa que mais amava e o resto da sua sanidade.

No entanto, naquela época, ele era fraco e facilmente manipulável. Agora não mais, ele estava finalmente em casa e não deixaria ninguém tocar em Baekhyun e seus amigos. Sehun tinha voltado mais forte e dessa vez ele não ficaria pra trás, iria resistir até o fim por aqueles que amava.

  
  


☁

  
  


_ September 02nd, 1997 - Tuesday. _

_ Venice - LA, Califórnia. _

  
  


Sehun tentava ignorar a sensação incômoda que permanecia em seu peito desde o encontro com Kris na noite passada, Baekhyun não tinha ido à aula naquele dia e o olhar completamente raivoso de Chanyeol em sua direção lhe dizia que tinha feito alguma coisa muito grave.

— Você vai acabar furando a testa dele se continuar olhando assim. — Jongdae comentou enquanto anotava a lição do quadro sem nem mesmo olhar para o colega ao lado.

— Ele bem que merece, pra parar de ser uma anta. — Chanyeol se virou para frente, porém não conseguindo manter o foco em anotar a matéria.

— Isso tem a ver com a falta do Miller? — Questionou casualmente, tentando nublar o interesse em sua voz.

— Você está interessado é? — Chanyeol sorriu e olhou para o loiro. — Mas eu posso até te contar depois, nosso encontro ainda tá de pé?

— Por Cristo, Chanyeol. Não chame isso de um encontro. — Jongdae abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o leve rubor em suas bochechas. — É só uma reunião da banda.

— Entre só nós dois? — ele sorriu ainda mais recebendo em troca um olhar raivoso por parte do menor e aquilo era o suficiente para manter a boca fechada, entendia muito bem o que aquele olhar significava. — Claro, é só uma reunião da banda.

  
  


☁

  
  


Ainda no intervalo Sehun parecia ter sumido de todos os cantos possíveis do colégio, Chanyeol queria o encontra e tentar conversar com o mesmo, mas parecia impossível achar o ruivo naquele mar de gente, e estranhamente nem Jongin ou alguém próximo do grupo de Kris tinha visto o Lancaster. Até pensou que ele pudesse estar na sala de aula e voltou para o prédio, porém chegando lá encontrou apenas Jongdae na mesa do professor rodeado de papéis. Uma ideia se acendeu em sua mente.

— O que você quer, Parker?

— Nada, por que você sempre acha que eu quero alguma coisa? — Se aproximou, puxando uma cadeira para sentar em frente ao loiro.

Jongdae apenas ajeitou o óculos em seu rosto e levantou o olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada, o olhando desconfiado. Parker engoliu em seco.

— Ok, você venceu, de qualquer forma você ainda faz uma ficha de cada aluno da nossa sala não é?

— Como sabe disso?

— Eu te conheço mais do que você imagina. — Sorriu de canto.

— Está flertando comigo de novo? 

— Eu não, você está? — Chanyeol não conseguia entender a si mesmo, sempre gostou de provocar o Matteo, porém o loiro vinha retribuindo suas provocações cada vez mais, o deixando meio desnorteado, e aquilo parecia ficar perigoso com o seu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal.

— Desembucha logo Parker ou cai fora. — Jongdae suspirou irritado voltando a anotar alguma coisa. 

— Ok, eu já mexi nas suas coisas. Mas foi sem querer eu juro, eu tava tentando… — Encontrou o olhar impaciente do menor e pigarreou. — Enfim, eu só queria saber o que você anotou sobre um certo velho amigo.

— E por que você não vai falar com esse seu velho amigo ao invés de me encher?

— Olha, fica meio difícil quando esse seu velho amigo se bandeou pro lado do seu inimigo.

— E eu pensei que o corajoso Parker Chanyeol tinha perdido o medo dando uma bela lição no valentão do Bender, vejo agora que eram apenas boatos. — Ele fez uma carinha falsa de decepção que Chanyeol sentiu fundo em seu coração.

— Eu realmente dei um soco naquele filho da mãe! Será que agora você pode me ajudar? Preciso mesmo saber o que você tem do Sehun.

— E por que eu deveria te ajudar? Você me parece um cachorrinho medroso.

— Justamente por isso você devia me ajudar, eu não sou um cachorrinho fofo e obediente? — Chanyeol olhou para o menor em súplica tentando fazer a carinha mais fofa do mundo e que conseguia derreter corações.

E que fez Jongdae prender o fôlego completamente surpreso, não podia imaginar que Chanyeol estava fazendo aquilo apenas por poucas informações e não podia acreditar que estava seriamente cogitando se envolver naquilo. Com o rosto levemente vermelho de raiva e principalmente de vergonha ele rapidamente desviou o olhar daqueles olhos encantadores.

— Eu vou ao banheiro, você tem 10 minutos Parker. — Se levantou, engolindo em seco e tentando a todo custo não olhar para o rosto animado do maior.

— Você gostou desse rostinho, não foi? — Chanyeol sorriu.

— Suma antes que eu volte!!!

Chanyeol sorriu abobalhado enquanto via o loiro sair da sala a passos firmes e ligeiros. Não perdeu tempo e rodeou a mesa até o lugar que Jongdae estava e pegou um caderno vermelho cheio de adesivos, era de costume o Matteo ter aquele mesmo caderno para o auxiliar no conselho estudantil. Chanyeol, sabendo da importância daquele caderno para o menor, às vezes o escondia só para deixar o loiro desesperado e revirando a escola feito um louco. 

E abrindo o caderno, já havia milhares de anotações sobre as matérias e trabalhos em grupos, mesmo estando apenas no começo do ano letivo. Mas havia uma parte em especial nas últimas folhas, era como uma ficha de cada um de seus colegas de classe, e tentando ignorar sua imensa curiosidade sobre o que Jongdae podia ter escrito sobre si, Chanyeol folheou até encontrar o nome de Sehun Lancaster e leu as anotações que Jongdae escreveu. 

Chanyeol sabia que as coisas não tinham sido fáceis, mas ele não esperava que seu amigo de infância tivesse passado por tanta coisa naqueles três anos em que estava fora. Ele não imaginava quanta dor Sehun poderia ter sentindo naquele tempo e que vinha convivendo constantemente com ela sozinho, em silêncio, sem ninguém com quem pudesse se abrir. 

  
  


☁

  
  


O dia parecia estar ainda mais cinzento na visão de Sehun, mesmo com o costumeiro sol e as nuvens branquinhas no céu azul. O vento cada vez mais constante, bagunçando as árvores, arrancando suas folhas. A estação estava mudando lentamente, e Sehun se lembrava nitidamente de como o  _ autumn _ era a estação favorita de Baekhyun. O menor gostava de dias frios, do vento, das folhas vermelhas e alaranjadas caindo pelo quintal e enfeitando as ruas da cidade. Ele gostava das roupas do outono, dizia que todo mundo sempre ficava mais bonito em dias como aquele. 

Baekhyun era o seu outono. Aconchegante, quente e lindo, extremamente lindo como a moda do outono, como as folhas avermelhadas dançando pelo ar. Como o pequeno sol que saia de vez em quando para aquecer um pouco da manhã fria. Mesmo sem ele estar ali, somente o pensamento lhe parecia acolhedor. 

O Lancaster havia ignorando as aulas do segundo tempo e o treino, provavelmente Junmyeon estava louco atrás de si e se o encontrasse o colocaria para correr dando cinquenta voltas na quadra e ainda sim não estaria satisfeito com a punição. No entanto, aquele dia ele não se importava muito com quem quisesse brigar consigo. Ficar sozinho naquele terraço lhe parecia bom, era tranquilo e quieto. Apenas ele e seus pensamentos conflitantes.

Até que a porta de metal fosse aberta estrondosamente, o Lancaster não esperava que o Bentley o tivesse achado tão facilmente. 

E de fato não tinha, mas sim um velho amigo.

O olhar que Chanyeol lhe dava era indecifrável e trazia um incômodo para dentro de si. 

Parker caminhou até o ruivo e se sentou ao seu lado. O clima parecia ter se tornando pesado. 

— Aqui é um bom lugar pra se esconder.

— É sim. 

— Baekhyun também gosta, ele vinha muito aqui depois que você foi embora. — Chanyeol comentou, olhando atentamente para as feições de Sehun.

— Chanyeol…

— O que você está fazendo, Sehun? — Resolveu a ser direto. — Eu quero sinceramente te ajudar, mas você não está fazendo as coisas certas e eu não vou deixar você machucar ele de novo, você não sabe o inferno que foi pra ele. 

— Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim, eu nunca quis ir embora. 

— Sehun, eu entendo que não foi fácil pra você esses anos longe. Ele também não sabe o que aconteceu pra você ir embora e nem o que você passou. — voltou a falar um pouco mais calmo — Vocês precisam conversar e ser sinceros um com outro, mas principalmente não o confunda com esse seu charme, ele não é o mesmo de antes.

— Eu sei, não esperava pelo soco, mas acho que realmente mereci. — Sehun riu sem humor, Chanyeol o olhou com cuidado, conseguia ver nas íris azuis o quão arrependido o ruivo estava. — Eu realmente amo o Baekhyun, sei que pode parecer brega, mas eu não vou desistir dele.

— Eu imaginei que não, então vá com calma você sabe melhor do que eu o quão orgulhoso ele pode ser às vezes. — Sorriu reconfortante para o amigo. — Ele tem o tempo dele Sehun, você vai saber conquistar aquele coração mole novamente. 

— Eu espero que sim. — Murmurou, tentando dar esperanças ao seu coração.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Hunnie. — Chanyeol o rodeou em um abraço forte e cheio de saudades, acariciando de leve as madeixas ruivas. — Só seja paciente, mas esteja avisado: se machucar ele de novo, quem vai quebrar a sua cara serei eu.

— Eu não vou, seria incapaz de machucar Baekhyun. — Sehun sorriu minimamente, retribuindo o abraço e deixando-se ser acolhido pelo amigo. — Mas também não me importo que seja ele quem me machuque. 

Por aquele pequeno momento, Sehun pode sentir seus fantasmas se dissipando. Um sopro de alívio e esperança enchendo seu coração, o deixando mais leve e apreciando o tempo com Chanyeol depois de tantos anos longe. 

Estava finalmente se sentindo em casa. 

  
  


☁

  
  


Jongdae Matteo não sabia o quão longe poderia ir.

Pela primeira vez, estava mentindo ao seu pai dizendo que daria algumas aulas extras a alguns colegas de classe. E na verdade era apenas para um garoto, e que essas aulas não tinha nada a ver com matérias escolares ou vestibulares. Ele não imaginava que estaria em frente da casa do Parker, questionado se deveria ou não tocar a campainha. 

Se devia mesmo estar ali, fazendo algo que seu pai não aprovaria. Aquela questão sempre lhe rondava a mente, mas em seu coração a decisão já estava tomada, iria seguir seus sonhos sem se importar. Desejava aquilo mais que tudo no mundo, sentia cada parte do seu corpo entrar em combustão ao lembrar-se da sensação de cantar na frente de todos, mesmo nervoso gostou daquela sensação de liberdade e queria poder sentir aquilo novamente com ainda mais força quando fosse se reunir com a banda novamente.

Aquele foi o seu impulso para tocar a campainha da casa dos Parker. 

Jongdae esperava tudo quando a porta fosse aberta, ele só não imaginava um Chanyeol com o cabelos ainda meio molhados repleto por cachinhos revoltos, com o cheirinho do banho recente ainda no ar, ainda sem camisa e com uma carinha sonolenta que se fosse levada em consideração era extremamente adorável. 

— Eu não sabia que você recebia as pessoas assim. — Seu olhar desceu pelo torso nu do Parker.

— Ah, foi mal. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e entrou rapidamente para vestir uma camiseta. — Eu não faço isso sempre, bem, só quando pessoas bonitas estão vindo pra cá. — Ele voltou a olhar para o menor, dando uma costumeira piscadinha. 

Jongdae engoliu em seco, ignorando as batidas errantes em seu peito por conta daquela provocação, estava ficando quente, mas ele apenas se convenceu que era pelo clima da cidade litorânea. Matteo entrou na casa sendo recebido por um doce aroma de biscoitos sendo assados. 

— Minha mãe está em casa hoje, então eu avisei que estava vindo e ela quis fazer algo pra você, mas não se acostume. 

— Isso é muito gentil, obrigado. — Jongdae sorriu verdadeiramente.

Chanyeol deu apenas um revirar de olhos, tentando a todo custo ignorar aquele sorriso grandioso e puxou o menor pela mão o arrastando para a cozinha. 

— Mãe, esse é o Jongdae Matteo. — apresentou, trazendo o menor para sua frente.

— Olá, amigo novo do meu filho. — A senhora Parker se virou para olhar os dois garotos, o sorriso e os olhos animados idênticos ao filho. — É bom finalmente conhecê-lo. — Ela se aproximou envolvendo o loiro em um abraço forte, o pegando de surpresa e lançando um olhar significativo para Chanyeol que imediatamente desviou o olhar.

Jongdae sentiu seu cérebro parando e voltando a carregar as informações lentamente, era um abraço tão acolhedor que parecia quase maternal. Às vezes ele esquecia como era receber um abraço daqueles. — É um enorme prazer conhecê-la também, senhora Parker.

— Que jovem educado! Bem que você poderia dar umas aulas de boas maneiras ao Chanyeol. — Ela se aproximou como se contasse um segredo. — Ele está ficando um homem das cavernas.

— Mãe, eu ainda estou aqui!!! — reclamou de boca cheia, enquanto roubava outro cookie quentinho. Jongdae riu olhando para Chanyeol.

— E eu não estou mentindo, querido. Só porque é meu filho não quer dizer que não posso apontar seus péssimos modos na frente dos seus amigos. — Ela sorriu enquanto ajeitava os cabelos bagunçados do filho.

— Ok, isso não é hora para uma reunião de família, mãe. — Voltou a seguir o caminho para o quarto. — Vamos Jongdae.

Jongdae deu um breve aceno para a mãe de Chanyeol, que retribui contente, e voltou a acompanhar o maior para o andar de cima. — Sua mãe é muito legal, como você não puxou nada dela?

— Eu não vou falar disso com você, Matteo. 

— Eu espero que seu quarto ao menos esteja limpo. — provocou o maior.

— Ei! Eu não sou tão ruim assim, ok? Eu sei arrumar meu quarto. — Ele abriu a porta do quarto, deixando o loiro entrar primeiro. Seu quarto estava bem arrumado desde ontem a noite, quando estava com os amigos, embora ainda tenha algumas embalagens de doces espalhadas pela mesa de estudo e o lixo esteja cheio, mas fora isso tudo bem ajeitado.

Jongdae ficou bem animado com a decoração, tinha muitos pôsteres de bandas, vários cds e discos, a guitarra  _ fender stratocaster  _ vermelha e um amplificador pequeno. Tudo o que um garoto que ama música e está no começo de uma banda gostaria de ter. Jongdae gostaria principalmente de ter aquela liberdade que Chanyeol tinha em poder fazer aquilo que gostava.

— Seu quarto é realmente muito legal.

— Mesmo? Bem, valeu. — Ele sorriu envergonhado e observou o menor largar a mochila no chão e se jogar na sua cama. — Você pode ficar a vontade, quero te mostrar uma coisa — disse, pegando a guitarra e verificando a afinação do instrumento — Ainda estou aprendendo e demorei um pouco pra pegar o jeito dos acordes, mas Junmyeon me ajudou muito e disse que eu deveria te mostrar.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você. — Jongdae o olhou seriamente, aquilo rodava sua cabeça desde o dia da audição da banda. — Se seu sonho sempre foi entrar na banda do Junmyeon e sua família sempre esteve no ramo da música, por que você não aprendeu a tocar guitarra antes?

— É um pouco estranho, não é? Mas meu pai não queria deixar ninguém da família me ajudar, ele disse que eu deveria ser independente e aprender sozinho como ele aprendeu. Se tocar fosse realmente o que eu queria, ele iria me dar a guitarra, caso contrário eu só estaria tomando dor de cabeça e teria que devolvê-la. — contou, dedilhando alguns acordes, sorrindo com o som afinado. — Os primeiros meses que tentei aprender foram realmente frustrante e quase desisti, mas esse é o meu sonho e mesmo que não esteja sendo fácil eu continuarei tentando. 

— Eu acho que entendo o sentimento. — Jongdae lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice, sendo retribuído pelo maior junto de um sorriso. Desviou do olhar intenso, era como se tivessem ficado minutos apenas se olhando, perdidos nos olhos sonhadores um do outro. — Hum, bem acho melhor você me mostrar o que sabe até agora então.

— Ah sim, eu tenho apenas que arrumar aqui. — Chanyeol voltou a atenção para a guitarra, estava completamente constrangido pelo clima que havia se formado ali, o coração cada vez mais agitado diante da presença do Matteo. Ele ligou uma ponta do cabo na guitarra e a outra no amplificador e logo depois encaixou o  _ headphone  _ a caixa preta e o entregou para Jongdae. 

Em seguida ligou o amplificador e ajustou o volume em uma altura ideal, não queria correr o risco de machucar a audição de Jongdae com uma alguma nota terrível.

— Está pronto? — Ele sorriu para o Matteo que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Chanyeol então começou a dedilhar as cordas, seus olhos estavam presos na guitarra e em cada movimento de suas mãos, estava extremamente concentrado em seguir aquela sequência de notas com perfeição mesmo que apenas Jongdae fosse o único capaz de o ouvir. Foram apenas alguns acordes da primeira estrofe da música, mas foram o suficiente para capturar a atenção de Jongdae e o paralisar com um sentimento devastador preenchendo seu coração. 

O Parker tocava a mesma música que havia cantando para entrar na banda e aquilo o deixava extasiado, conseguia sentia a euforia da música correndo dentro de si. Aquela música contia todos os sentimentos e palavras que queria gritar ao mundo, se sentia incompleto e fraco de viver uma vida de aparências regada de mentiras. Era difícil de entender? Só queria poder dizer quem realmente queria ser e que não tinha medo de continuar vivendo. Poder cantar é o que o mantém vivo.

Estava completamente fascinado olhando para Chanyeol tocando aquilo para si, mesmo quando algumas notas saíram tremidas pelo nervosismo, ainda foram capazes de tocarem profundamente na alma de Jongdae, ali ele poderia se sentia completamente leve, estava novamente seu mundo se dedicando ao que mais amava, era aquela sensação que buscava. Deixando as notas, os acordes, a melodia entrar dentro de si e mexer com tudo o que tinha. Era a sensação mais gostosa do mundo para si e daria tudo para não perder aquilo.

Quando Chanyeol parou de tocar, ficou surpreso ao ser agarrado por Jongdae. Seu rostos estavam tão próximo que não sabia direito em qual parte olhar, as pequenas pintinhas pareciam adoráveis e mereciam ser apreciadas, mas gostava daqueles olhos amendoados com aquele brilho tão característico, o mesmo olhar de quando o Matteo cantava e seus olhares se cruzaram, voltou a sentir aquele incômodo no peito, mas tudo piorou quando seu olhar desceu para a boca do loiro e o viu passar a língua pelos lábios secos. Sentiu uma vontade enlouquecedora de sentir o sabor daqueles lábios. 

— Me ensine a tocar. — Jongdae pediu, tão desesperadamente que doía em seu âmago.

— O que? Mas eu mal sei tocar, não acho que isso vai dar certo.

— Você conhece as notas e os acordes, me ensine, Chanyeol. Eu não tenho mais ninguém, por favor.

— N-nós podemos aprender juntos. — O maior engoliu em seco com aquele pedido tão desesperado, já estava completamente rendido ao Matteo e mesmo que fosse loucura não voltaria atrás. E o sorriso de felicidade junto dos olhos brilhantes que Jongdae lhe deu, foi a constatação de algo que vinha evitando admitir. Seu único pensamento era: 

_ "Eu quero beijar Jongdae Matteo, estou tão ferrado.” _

  
  


☁

  
  


_ September 03rd, 1997 - Wednesday. _

_ Venice - LA, Califórnia. _

  
  


Baekhyun Miller voltou a aula no dia seguinte. E ainda que Sehun estivesse pronto para receber outro soco ou uma emboscada furiosa do menor, ele aceitaria sem reclamar, porém nada aconteceu. Talvez a indiferença em seu olhar e o doloroso silêncio fosse tudo o que ele merecia por agir tão imprudente com o Miller. 

Mas ainda havia algo que ele não podia ignorar e seu coração não lhe deixaria em paz se não fizesse as coisas certas daquela vez. E foi no meio de uma aula completamente entediante de literatura que ele resolveu agir. O  _ não  _ ele já tinha, só precisava buscar o  _ sim _ , e não iria desistir tão fácil. 

— Baekkie. — chamou pelo menor, em um sussurro doce que carregava mais do que os olhos podiam ver. — Preciso falar com você, eu quero me desculpar sinceramente. 

A caneta que Baekhyun segurava parou de traçar as letras no papel, no entanto seu olhar ainda permanecia baixo, era difícil para o ruivo conseguir decifrar o que se passava em sua mente agora. 

— Não precisa me responder se não quiser, eu só peço que me escute por um momento.  _ Please, Baek…  _ — voltou a falar.

— Depois do treino. 

Sehun arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz baixinha do menor lhe respondendo, seu coração estava completamente eufórico, sentia-se um tremendo idiota. — O q-que? 

— Depois do treino a gente pode conversar. — repetiu, voltado a escrever suas anotações daquela aula, dando o assunto por encerrado. — Agora fique quieto.

—  _ Okay.  _ — Seu cérebro ainda parecia em pânico, Baekhyun tinha lhe dado pela primeira vez alguma abertura e dessa vez ele seria cuidadoso, não pretendia machucar o menor.

  
  


☁

  
  


Baekhyun pensava que aquele ano, ainda que fosse o último, seria mais fácil de lidar, que os cochichos tivessem diminuído e os olhares já não pudessem mais lhe incomodar. Ele já não se importava mais com o que as pessoas podiam falar de si, mas nem sempre era fácil aguentar. Ainda podia ouvia as piadas pelos corredores quando estava sozinho, mas não eram tão terríveis quanto as coisas que aconteceram em seu primeiro ano, logo após a saída de Sehun. E agora, no entanto, com a volta do maior ele voltava a ser o centro das atenções.

E tudo isso porque ele era  _ gay _ .

Kris já não ousava mais lhe encurralar em algum canto para lhe socar, mas não era como se as brincadeiras tivessem acabado. Algum tempo atrás ele deixaria passar ou fugia para não piorar, mas agora se sentia ousado o suficiente para revidar as provocações. 

— Como é Miller, estar rodeado de garotos sem camisa? — a voz de Kris soou pelo vestiário, chamando a atenção de todos. — Deve estar sendo uma experiência bem excitante pra você, não concorda? 

— Sabe, sem todo esse seu egocentrismo e masculinidade fraca você seria até bonitinho, Kris. — Baekhyun respondeu, olhando para o maior dos pés até os fios longos caindo sobre os ombros largos. Não estava mentindo, ele era bonito. — Mas ainda assim você continuaria sendo um babaca.

Kris riu surpreso pela ousadia do menor, mas ainda havia um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. — Qual é? Não vai me dizer qual dos nossos garotos bonitos aqui você gostaria de pegar? Talvez eu possa te dar uma mãozinha. 

Baekhyun sorriu presunçoso, ele podia sentir o olhar curioso de Sehun já devidamente vestido atrás de si. Nem Chanyeol ou Minseok estavam ali para lhe ajudar caso alguma coisa saísse fora do controle e definitivamente não estava controlando a língua naquele dia, mas não se arrependeria. 

— Estou te achando tão interessado, Kris, talvez você queria experimentar? Mas, bem, é uma pena, porque tipos como você não me atraem em nada, então vai ter que encontrar outro cara.

No segundo seguinte ele podia ver a raiva crescente no olhar do Bender vindo em sua direção. — Sua bichinha dos infernos, você vai-

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Por um milagre, Junmyeon chegou a tempo. — Kris, por acaso está querendo ser expulso antes do seu primeiro jogo? 

— Não, treinador. — a resposta foi fria e direta, Kris lançou um último olhar fulminante ao Miller e saiu junto de seus amigos. Por último ele podia ver os resquícios de um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Sehun, mas não tinha certeza de seu significado.

— Baekhyun, por favor tente não o provocar. — Junmyeon pediu sincero.

— Eu apenas respondi. — Deu de ombros, voltando para quadra com o resto do time para mais um dia de treino.

Junmyeon apenas suspirou e o seguiu, voltando ao seu posto de observar e comandar o treinamento do time ao lado de Jongdae. E enquanto faziam um jogo-treino ao final do treino, esperava o treinador chegar com as boas notícias daquela tarde. Era o momento mais esperado para todos, pois marcava o início do campeonato.

— Se reúnam aqui!!! — o treinador Carter gritou e mesmo quando todos se reuniam ao seu redor ele fez questão de soprar fortemente o apito para chamar a atenção. — Ótimo, estão prestando atenção.

— São as boas notícias, treinador? — Jongdae perguntou. 

— As melhores do mundo garoto, acabei de falar com nosso diretor e vamos ter nosso primeiro amistoso, as inscrições já foram feitas. — disse empolgado. 

Os garotos também não seguraram a alegria e gritaram animados, alguns ainda estavam chocados, outros nervosos com o que vinha por aí e no meio daquilo tudo Kris, Sehun e Baekhyun permaneciam concentrados em seus próprios pensamentos. 

— Mas prestem atenção moleques, não teremos jogos fáceis. Estamos atrasados e ainda temos muito o que treinar e eu não darei os cinco títulos para molengas! — exclamou, sorrindo maldoso enquanto ditava o próximo exercício. — Quero 10 cestas de cada um, começando do ponto mais longe. Agora, façam fila! Jongdae, fique de olho.

— Sim senhor. — Todos voltaram ao treino e agora se exercitando para entrar em forma para o jogo que logo chegaria. Estavam empolgados de fato, queriam vencer e avançar para as finais, voltar à glória. Levantar o nome da escola e do time conquistando novos troféus.

Junmyeon era o que mais estava empolgado para aquilo acontecer. Indo checar os equipamentos de ginástica que tinham livre e as bolas que ainda estavam boas. Estava tão absorto anotando os equipamentos que precisavam, que assim que se virou para deixar a sala se assustou ao encontrar o garoto de cabelos longos lhe olhando tão intensamente. Soltou um suspiro longo, cansado demais para a conversa que poderia se seguir ali.

— Pensei que tivesse parado de me seguir dessa maneira. — Voltou seu olhar para o garoto ainda parado próximo a porta com uma bola em mãos, a girando com apenas um dedo em sua superfície. — E de me olhar desse jeito, Kris. 

— De que jeito, treinador? — sua voz era amarga, um riso sem humor soltando no fundo. Mas era profundamente triste.

— Com culpa. — Junmyeon respondeu sem hesitar. — Você quer se desculpar.

Kris rosnou irritado e arremessou a bola contra Junmyeon que por reflexo a segurou sem esforços, apesar da força daquele arremesso. 

— Não fale como se me conhecesse, você não sabe nada sobre mim, Bentley. Você nunca soube. 

— Tem razão, eu nunca soube muito sobre você, mas eu sabia o suficiente pra fazer o que fiz.

— E você acha que de alguma forma é o herói dessa história? Acha que era isso que _ele_ queria? — perguntou, a voz se tornando alta e dolorosa. 

Junmyeon acabou sorrindo terno, mas ainda se podia ver a triste melancolia em seu olhos. A lembrança e traços de seu falecido amor em seu irmão mais novo pareciam mais evidentes agora, eles sempre foram muito parecidos. — Você sabe a resposta Kris, você o conhecia melhor que eu. 

— Isso é mentira, você está sempre mentindo pra mim!!! E eu odeio tanto você, ele sempre escolheu você e isso o consumiu.

— Ele escolheu você também, Kris. — falou firme, incapaz de conter as emoções em sua voz — Ele sempre esteve lá pra você e eu nunca o impedi disso. Você sabe a verdade, nenhum de nós tem culpa sobre o que aconteceu.

— Mas tem que ter um culpado!!! Você podia ter impedido isso, a gente podia ter o impedido. — Ele se aproximou segurando desesperadamente a gola de Junmyeon. Seus olhos estavam cheio de dor, pela primeira vez o via mostrando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. — E-eu não devia ter… 

— Junmyeon o treino... — A porta de repente se abriu e Baekhyun chamou, olhando estranhamente a cena — Ah… eu vim só, eu vim… 

Rapidamente Kris soltou o Bentley e se virou para a saída em passos pesados, chocando seu ombro ao de Baekhyun de propósito e olhando com desprezo para o menor. O Miller ainda estava tão confuso com aquele encontro, mas ainda estava extremamente estranho por achar que tinha visto lágrimas no rosto de Kris Bender.

— Que raios foi isso? — perguntou vagamente, olhando assustado para Junmyeon. 

— Ei Baek não se preocupe com ele, está apenas irritado. — Junmyeon tentou um sorrir, mas parecia visivelmente abalado com aquela conversa. E era compreensível.

— Quando é que ele não está? — Baekhyun sorriu tentando amenizar aquele clima pesado. — Eu vim te chamar para o nosso segundo treino, Sehun também está esperando. 

— Então me ajude com esse carrinho. — Ele apontou pra um carrinho enorme cheio de bolas de basquete, Baekhyun suspirou enquanto ia ajudar. — Mas de qualquer modo, Kris ainda tem muito o que aprender. Sei que no fundo ele tem boas qualidades, apesar de todas as camadas de dor.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, não confiava tanto assim em Kris, não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas havia algo que não deixava sua mente. — Você estava lá quando o irmão dele morreu. Você não o matou e ainda assim levou a culpa pela morte dele, você o amava demais.

Junmyeon prendeu a respiração, surpreso pelas palavras do menor, acabou soltando um riso nervoso e desviou o olhar. Não podia negar a verdade, e Baekhyun tinha o descoberto tão facilmente. — Você é realmente assustador, sabia? Agora eu entendo o que Chanyeol dizia sobre você ter uma boa visão. 

— Eu apenas sou um bom observador. E também reconheço o olhar de quem já perdeu um grande amor. — Piscou, abrindo um sorriso sincero.

— Era tarde demais quando vi, pedi para Kris me incriminar naquela noite. Além de eu amar Dylan, sabia o quanto ele amava o irmão e faria de tudo para o proteger. — revelou, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. — Nenhum de nós teve culpa sobre o que aconteceu. 

— Eu me lembro de ver vocês dois sempre brigando pelos corredores e não acho que tinha haver com a rivalidade, mas os olhares mesmo carregados de amor pareciam cansados. Vocês queriam consertar as coisas, só não sabiam como.

— É, eu acho que sim. — Suspirou olhando para o menor compreensivo. — Assim como você e Sehun, eu vejo claramente como aquele garoto ainda te ama.

— A gente não vai dar certo. — Baekhyun desviou o olhar, agora se sentindo encurralado.

— Eu e Dylan não daríamos certo, mas você e Sehun sim. Vocês dois têm tudo ao seu favor, Baekhyun. Só estão olhando para a perspectiva errada e estão sendo teimosos. 

— Pode até ser, mas não há nada acontecendo entre a gente. — Ele deu de ombro, voltando a tarefa de empurrar o carrinho para a quadra. 

— Talvez você não tenha percebido ainda. — Junmyeon voltou ao assunto, sorrindo ao olhar para a quadra e vendo o olhar de Sehun seguir imediatamente para Baekhyun enquanto fazia um arremesso mal sucedido assim que seus olhares se encontraram. No fim, o pé de Sehun acabou sendo atingido em cheio pela bola.

— Parece que ele ainda sente muitas coisas só de olhar para você, talvez ainda queria consertar as coisas.

— Provavelmente ele só quer me enlouquecer. 

— Quem sabe, você deveria buscar saber, e Baek… — Junmyeon sorriu travesso chamando a atenção do menor, que até aquele momento não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sehun. — Você ainda não perdeu seu grande amor.

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração, sentindo aquela frase ecoando profundamente dentro de si e bagunçando seus batimentos cardíacos, e tudo piorava quando via o sorrisinho pequeno nos lábios do Lancaster. E eles ainda teriam muito tempo juntos.

— Vamos lá, quero ver o que vocês dois podem fazer juntos. — Junmyeon disse animado.

E Junmyeon estava certo, Baekhyun e Sehun não haviam se perdido, o destino ainda o queria juntos. Eles ainda podiam se encontrar em quadra, a cada passe e arremesso trocado, a cada nova assistência que faziam juntos. Eles se completavam, um sempre junto do outro, Junmyeon sabia que Sehun estava lá para trazer o melhor de Baekhyun na quadra e na vida. E Baekhyun era o equilíbrio que Sehun precisava dentro e fora das quadras.

  
  


☁

  
  


Ir à praia depois do colégio tinha virado quase um hábito para Baekhyun. Assim que saíram do colégio o Miller imediatamente disse para Sehun onde eles iriam e poderiam conversar tranquilamente. O sol das cinco horas estava se tornando mais fraco conforme descia o horizonte, era um horário ainda mais agradável.

O primeiro treino juntos foi pesado, Baekhyun e Sehun sentiam seus corpos exaustos. Além da série intensa de exercícios para aumentar a força e o equilíbrio de seus corpos, eles precisavam coordenar suas jogadas ao mesmo tempo, treinando diferentes jogadas muitas vezes seguidas até estarem perfeitas. Junmyeon poderia ser um bom amigo, mas ele não pegava leve no treinamento, ainda mais quando via o grande potencial que ambos tinham, chegava a ser até mais assustador que o treinador principal. 

— Ele pegou um pouco pesado hoje, você está bem? — a voz do Lancaster chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, Sehun estendeu uma garrafinha de água na qual havia comprado em uma das barraquinhas pela praia. 

— Eu estou, já estou acostumado. — Estendeu a mão aceitando a água e apreciando um grande gole da água geladinha antes de voltar a dizer. — Meu pai também não pegava leve comigo. 

— Então foi ele quem te treinou todos esses anos? Você ficou realmente incrível.

Baekhyun não conseguiu conter o riso, não era debochado nem nada, ele só estava surpreso demais em ser elogiado pelo ruivo. E Sehun realmente gostou de poder ouvir aquele som novamente. 

— Você não precisa me elogiar, afinal você continua sendo o melhor jogador da cidade,  _ capitão _ . — Ele se encostou no carro de Sehun e tirou seu  _ converse,  _ subiu um pouco as barra da calça e voltou a caminhar até sentir a areia molhada, apreciando aquela sensação refrescante junto a brisa das ondas indo e vindo sobre os pés.

— Não sou o melhor, mas eu lembro muito bem que você nunca se interessou pelo basquete, sempre foi só eu e Chanyeol. — Sehun continuou, tirando os sapatos e jogando dentro do carro para caminhar ao lado do menor. — Mesmo quando eu te pedia pra jogar comigo, você era realmente bom, mas eu tinha certeza que não era a sua coisa favorita do mundo.

— Então a sua pergunta é por que eu aceitei entrar pra equipe? — Baekhyun se virou para ele, seus olhares se chocando intensamente, perdidos na esfera particular um do outro, transmitindo sentimentos que ambos conheciam muito bem.

— Eu queria fazer muitas perguntas a você Baekhyun, mas acho que você também quer ouvir algumas respostas primeiro.

— Fico feliz que você reconhece isso, Lancaster. — O Byun cruzou os braços, sorrindo de canto, Sehun riu com aquela cena, ele realmente gostava daquela atitude cheia de marra do menor. 

— Eu realmente senti saudades de você. — Sehun soltou se aproximando cada vez mais do menor. 

Baekhyun travou no lugar, os olhos arregalados com a ligeira declaração e a aproximação do ruivo. Ele sentia seu coração pular com a intensidade que via naqueles olhos azuis. Com o corpo amolecido não conseguiu se conter quando Sehun agarrou sua camiseta e o puxou em direção ao seu corpo, ele passou os braços por seus ombros, o apertando em um abraço de tirar o fôlego. A sensação que o atingiu ainda continuava a mesma de anos atrás, seu abraço continuava sendo aconchegante e seu cheiro continuava sendo o mesmo. Sehun ainda usava a mesma colônia e parecia ser ainda mais inebriante, irresistível. Tornava ainda mais difícil de se afastar.

Seus dedos se apertaram ainda mais nas costas largas, tirando qualquer distância que ainda existia entre eles. Enquanto inspirava aquele perfume completamente delirante do qual sentiu tanta falta, o Miller se convencia de que precisava daquele contato. A única coisa que havia mudado em Sehun além de seu cabelo ruivo era sua altura, o Lancaster estava mais alto do que antes, porém Baekhyun ainda podia deitar a cabeça nos ombros largos e relaxar. 

— Eu não queria sair do seu lado Baek, mas eu não tinha escolha. Meus pais estavam apressados para ir embora naquele fim de semana. Eu não podia te ver, não consegui te ligar.

— Você podia ter usado o nosso comunicador. — murmurou, incerto.

— O quê? — Sehun se afastou minimamente do menor e o olhou confuso, Baekhyun ficou ligeiramente envergonhado com a lembrança.

— Você sabe, a gente tinha aqueles _ walkie-talkies.  _

Sehun sorriu olhando para o menor, ele gostava de observar como Baekhyun continuava extremamente bonito, ainda mais do que antes. Gostava de olhar os pequenos pontinhos de sua face, em particular aquele que ficava no canto de seus lábios. Ele notou como o cabelo loiro atingiu uma coloração mais caramelizada e a franja quase podia esconder seus olhos. Ele queria poder afastar aquela mecha rebelde para ver melhor os olhos amendoados. Sehun amava os olhos de Baekhyun.

— Não usamos eles desde que a gente tinha doze anos, Baek. Acho que ficou perdido na caixa de brinquedos ou quebrado, eu não tenho certeza.

— Você podia ter me ligado depois também, você disse que sabia o número de casa até mesmo ao contrário. 

— Eu liguei pra você. — Sehun disse sentindo um bolo amargo na garganta e se desfazendo do abraço, mesmo com o calor da praia Baekhyun sentiu um frio cruzar seu corpo com o repentino afastamento do maior. — Sua mãe disse que você não queria mais falar comigo e pediu para eu nunca mais ligar. Eu não insisti, estava no seu direito de sentir raiva de mim. 

— Quando foi isso? Eu nunca soube… E eu não faria isso com você, desde que foi embora tudo o que eu mais queria era falar com você. — Baekhyun estava chocado, quando sua mãe tinha feito aquilo? Estava tão confuso com aquela versão da história.

— Bem, não importa muito agora. — Sehun deu de ombros, Baekhyun podia ver um um pouco da tristeza refletindo naquelas íris azuis. Sehun provavelmente se machucou muito naquela época pelas palavras de sua mãe, e pensava que ele o odiava. — Eu conversei poucas vezes com Chanyeol, mas acabamos perdendo o contato depois de alguns meses. 

— Por que seu pais foram embora da cidade tão repentinamente a propósito? — Baekhyun perguntou, sentindo seu coração se afundar ainda mais quando o ruivo se abaixou, brincando com a areia. — Sehun… Você ter ido embora teve alguma coisa haver com a gente? 

Sehun hesitou por um momento enquanto desenhava coisas bobas na areia molhada, olhando para o mar e sentindo a brisa fresquinha clarear seus pensamentos. — Minha mãe viu a gente naquela noite, mas ela prometeu não contar nada até que no dia seguinte, de repente, meu pai acabou recebendo fotos nossas, junto de um emprego novo e uma transferência escolar pra mim em San Diego.

— Você foi para San Diego? — Baekhyun exclamou surpreso, mas sentindo ainda aquela pontada de dor em seu peito, fazia sentindo o olhar cheio de raiva que recebeu do pai de Sehun quando tentou vê-lo. — Lá não tem aquele time que ganhou várias competições?

— _The_ _Giants_ , sim, eu estava com eles. — Sehun concordou em uma careta, porém se sentia desconfortável falando sobre os ex-colegas de time. — De qualquer forma, Kris tinha essas fotos e meu pai cedeu a sua chantagem. Ele só queria poder ser o dono do time mas não deu certo mesmo comigo longe, por conta da morte de seu irmão, ainda assim meu pai já tinha aceitado a nossa mudança, pra ele era melhor me manter longe dos pecados tão tentadores dessa cidade. — Sorriu de canto olhando para Baekhyun, que sabia bem a quem ele se referia como "pecado".

O Miller engoliu em seco, sentindo o ar de alguma forma escapar de seus pulmões e a temperatura ficar mais quente. Tentou pensar a respeito de tudo aquilo e só conseguia sentir mais raiva por Kris, mas algo ainda não de encaixa naquela história.

— Eu não acho que Kris desistiria tão fácil assim, aliás, como vocês se tornaram tão próximos hein? — Baekhyun esbravejou com a raiva consumindo seu sistema, odiava ver Sehun tão próximo do Bender. Cerrou os pulsos e acabou chutando areia para cima de Sehun que desviou sem esforço. — Seu idiota, você sabe o inferno que eu passei por culpa daquele babaca? Como acha que me senti ao ver você andando com ele desde que voltou? 

— Eu não pensei que ele pudesse te machucar. Baekhyun, eu juro, eu não sabia de nada, Chanyeol nunca me disse também. — Sehun respondeu sincero, buscando o olhar do menor e segurando fortemente sua mão. — Ele tinha me prometido que não iria encostar um dedo em você.

— E você realmente acreditou nele? Bom, ele até que cumpriu algumas vezes, mas seus amiguinhos fizeram o trabalho sujo por ele. — Retrucou irritado, olhando para a mão de Sehun entrelaçada a sua, a contragosto se desfez do aperto. — Mas acredite, isso só me tornou mais forte, sou capaz de lidar com ele agora. 

Sehun o olhou profundamente, havia dor em seu olhar e ele queria voltar a abraçar o Miller, o deixar seguro em seus braços, mas sabia que também precisava de espaço para se sentir confortável. Baekhyun não era mais um garotinho frágil, ele havia crescido e podia se defender por conta própria.

— Você foi corajoso lá no vestiário a propósito, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia o provocar. 

— Sehun, ele não me assusta mais. Chanyeol e eu já apanhamos e sofremos demais daquela covarde. Eu não vou deixar ele ficar brincando comigo ou com meus amigos. — Miller confessou, e o Lancaster não precisava olhar em seus olhos para confirmar, sua voz já mostrava toda a confiança e coragem que tinha para enfrentar quem quer que seja. — E quanto a minha sexualidade, pelo que você ouviu não é mais segredo pra ninguém. 

— Ninguém? Então seus pais-

— Sim, eles sabem. Acho que foram o primeiros a saber depois que você foi embora, eu tive sorte, minha família sempre foi mente aberta sobre isso… Você sabe, uma tia minha é casada com uma mulher, então está tudo bem pra eles. 

— Sim eu me lembro bem, você sempre teve uma boa família Baek, eu fico realmente feliz que eles te apoiaram. 

Baekhyun sentiu um peso na voz de Sehun e seu olhar parecia distante. — Desculpe, eu não quis dizer que sua família é ruim. C-como estão seus pais? 

A resposta demorou ainda mais para vir, e Baekhyun se arrependia em ter retornado aquele assunto. Mas desde que Sehun voltou, ele não tinha visto ninguém além do ruivo, gostaria de ver a mãe de Sehun, se lembrava de como ela sempre foi gentil e doce consigo. 

— Eles estão bem, apenas ocupados. 

Parecia uma frase ensaiada, distante, mas Baekhyun não questionou. Eles ainda sabiam tão pouco um sobre o outro, mas não seria com apenas uma tarde na praia juntos que iriam descobrir o que aconteceu na vida um do outro. O Miller podia ver que haviam cicatrizes ali, uma grande sujeira sendo arrastada para debaixo dos panos, para manter uma aparência superficial. Mas não podia cruzar a linha, ainda havia muito o que descobrir, eles tinham que ser pacientes. 

— E como nós ficamos, Baekhyun? — Sehun voltou a questionar, seus olhos contemplando lentamente o majestoso pôr do sol enquanto ouviam atentamente as ondas do mar.

Baekhyun observou também e quando seus olhos voltaram a admirar o perfil de Sehun, sentiu novamente aquele característico aperto em seu peito e um formigamento em seu corpo. Talvez fosse a hora de um recomeço, como Junmyeon lhe disse para tentar. 

— A gente pode começar do início. 

Sehun virou em sua direção, seus olhos carregados de um brilho bonito e um sorriso fofo em seus lábios. Baekhyun gostava verdadeiramente de quando Sehun sorria, seu sorriso parecia dispensar toda a tristeza que às vezes podia se ver refletido naquele mar azul que eram seus olhos. 

— Oi, eu sou Baekhyun, mas pode me chamar de Baek. — Ele estendeu o punho para Sehun, abrindo a mão e revelando uma conchinha do mar cintilante. — E qual o seu nome?

— Sehun Lancaster. — Ele levou a mão até a de Baekhyun, sua palma deslizando sobre a dele, seus dedos se tocando e causando singelos arrepios em seus corpos, mas nem por um segundo eles se afastaram. 

— Você continua tendo um nome chato. — Ele sorriu se lembrando da primeira vez que se falaram. 

— E você continua sendo um bobo. — Sehun repetiu, sorrindo sinceramente para o menor.

E com aquele sorriso, Baekhyun deixou seus olhos caírem para os lábios pequenos ainda levemente inchados no canto pelo soco que tinha dado.

— Sinto muito pelo soco, você… Eu fiquei assustado.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo agora. Mas Baek, eu não me arrependo do beijo. — Sehun respondeu sincero. 

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração com a resposta do maior, e via claramente o desejo brilhando profundamente nos olhos azuis, tão intensamente que ele esqueceu como voltar a respirar. Era como se estivesse se afogando em alto mar e não havia como se salvar, porque Sehun era o oceano inteiro. 

E talvez ele fosse um bobo mesmo, como o ruivo havia dito.

_ Um bobo por Sehun Lancaster, era isso que Baekhyun sempre seria.  _

_ Only fools fall for Sehun Lancaster. _

_ And… Baekhyun is the biggest fool in love. _

  
  


☁

I say I wanna settle down.

_ (Eu digo que vou sossegar) _

Build your hopes up like a tower.

_ (Coloco suas esperanças lá pra cima como uma torre) _

I'm giving you the runaround.

_ (Eu estou te dando uma desculpa) _

I'm just a lost boy.

_ (Eu sou apenas um garoto perdido) _

Not ready to be found.

_ (Não estou pronto para ser encontrado) _

So what are you waiting for?

_ (Então, o que você está esperando?) _

‘Cause someone could love you more.

_ (Pois alguém poderia te amar mais) _

I'm just a lost boy, lost boy.

_ (Eu sou apenas um garoto perdido, garoto perdido) _

_ — Lost Boy, Troye Sivan. _

  
  


**Glossário:**

_ Hello  _ \- Alô/Oi.

_ Thank, mom  _ \- Obrigado, mãe.

_ Autumn  _ \- Outono.

_ The Giants  _ \- Os gigantes.

_ Only fools fall for Sehun Lancaster  _ \- Só os tolos se apaixonam por Sehun Lancaster.

_ And Baekhyun is the biggest fool in love  _ \- E Baekhyun é o maior idiota apaixonado.


End file.
